Mutant Heart and Mutant Soul
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Heartbroken a young girl named Silverstream decides to run away from all she has known. She runs to an institute that takes in people like her with her gifts and abilities. Did I mention she's a mutant. Silverstream/Nightcrawler. Silverstream/Wolverine
1. Chapter 1

Mutant Heart and Mutant Soul Chapter 1

So this was what it was like to be on your own with no one to comfort and help you when you needed them. My name is Silverstream and I am a mutant. I've been on my own for a couple of weeks now running away from my family and trying not to get close to anyone around me. The only valuables that I had with me were some clothes, few of my possessions, and some money that I had managed to pick up. Starting a new life for me wasn't going to be easy. But since my family and friends had turned their backs on me I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

It was getting late and I was riding in a bus through a large city. The driver and I were the only ones riding on the bus at the time. It wasn't long before we came to a stop at the last bus station. I exited the bus and the driver quickly drove away. He wanted to get as far away from me as possible. No one could actually blame him. By looking at me I wasn't actually a normal girl. The reason for this was a certain mark that I bore on my forehead. The mark that I bear is a crescent moon. This was not a normal mark that people had on their skin. No one could figure out that I was a mutant just by looking at this mark. But they could tell that I wasn't like everyone else. So this gave them reason to fear and keep away from me. Many people in my home didn't like things that weren't normal to them. While others didn't have a clue of who or what they were dealing with.

As I was walking down the streets I made a turn into an ally way, big mistake. I regretted it as soon as I did it cause around the corner was a dangerous looking group of thugs. I stopped right in my tracks when I saw them and cold sneers appeared on their faces when they saw me. The biggest one in the group started to move toward me with the rest of them following him. "Well, well what do we have here?" I knew what I had to do and I didn't hesitate at all. I turned tale and ran in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for me these men were the persistent types. They ran after me right at my heels. I could hear them getting closer to me at every step I took. I hadn't slept at all that night so I was getting tired. I was so desperate that I made a wrong turn into a dead end.

I stopped where I was and turned around to face what was coming to me. The boys had caught up to me and were moving closer every second trying to surround me. "I don't want any trouble." My words did nothing but make the smiles on their faces grow even wider and they kept on their advance. Every moment that passed I was getting more and more agitated my emotions were running high, and my heart kept beating faster and faster. "Leave me alone!" "What you've got in your bag lady? Let's have a look see shall we." The leader of the group grabbed my duffle bag and that was the last straw. "Stop it! Go away!"

Suddenly the mark on my forehead was glowing so bright that the walls around us were shining with light. The thugs moved backwards howling in pain as the intensity of the brightness shined in their eyes. Then just as quickly as the glow came it disappeared. This was my power, blinding others with a glow coming from my mark. It didn't take long for those thugs to recover from their shock. The smallest of the men was the quickest to figure out what happened and what I was. "She's a mutant!" "Get her." Without warning they all came at me their fists pounding at my body. I fell at the force of their attacks. Even though I was a mutant my power wouldn't allow me to fight back against my enemies. "Leave her be."

The thugs were thrown back by a force I could not see. They crashed into the walls and garbage cans that were around us. Not long after that happened I could hear that a fight had begun. Looking up I saw that a solitary figure had come to my rescue. He was wearing a long brown raincoat with a matching hat on top, but there was something else. As this guy was fighting I could see the top of a tail sticking out from under this coat. He kept appearing and disappearing in and out of the reach of the other men. This guy was also a mutant.

After a few more minutes of this the thugs finally got scared and ran off. The mutant that saved me now turned his attention toward me. He walked over and went down on one knee right beside me. "Are you all right?" I didn't say anything I only looked up into his face. I couldn't see it clearly because of all the shadows that were around us. A moment later I had put my head back down on the ground and fell asleep, I was that tired. A chuckle of amusement got out of my rescuer when this happened. "Easy now." He put my duffle bag from his shoulder and he lifted me up in his arms. Next moment later he transported us out of there and we were right in front of a large mansion. My rescuer went up the driveway and to the door still carrying me in his arms. He yelled to get the attention of the people inside. "Hello! Hello can anyone hear me!" A light shines in one of the windows. Just a second later a young woman opened the window and looked down to see who was making all the noise. "Who's down there?" "Rogue it's me Nightcrawler." "Nightcrawler what are you doing here?" "Please let me in." "Give me a minute I'll be right down."

Rogue closed her window and headed down stairs. On her way down she met some of the other inhabitants of the mansion. They had woken up from the shouting that they heard inside and outside of the mansion. Logan also known as Wolverine wasn't very happy about being woken up so early. "Rogue what's wrong?" "Nightcrawler he's here." "What Nightcrawlers here? What does he want this time?" Gambit said. Rogue said "that's what I'm gonna find out." Rogue went down the stairs with Logan and Gambit following close behind her.

Rogue immediately opened the door when she got to it and on the other side waiting patiently was Nightcrawler. It was then that Rogue first noticed the person that he was holding in his arms. "Who's she?" Nightcrawler didn't answer his question he just moved onto something else. "Can one of you wake up the Professor?" "There's no need for that I'm already awake." The four of them looked up and saw the Professor coming toward them in his hover chair. "I could sense you coming before Rogue even answered your call. Now then why are you here?" "In a minute Professor, but right now is there a place where I can put this kid down? She's been beaten and I've been holding her for a while." The Professor tapped a finger to his chin thinking for a minute. "Hm, well we don't have a room prepared so since she's injured as you say we can keep her down in the infirmary in the lower levels for now. Follow me." The four of them followed the Professor into a close by elevator and down they went.

The door opened again not long after they were inside. They exited it as soon as it opened and they headed down the hallway. Once they got to the infirmary Logan opened the door and the five of them went inside. "Put her down there." Nightcrawler brought me over to the bed the Professor was referring to. He laid me down on it and put the sheets over my body to keep me warm. Nightcrawler put my duffle bag on the floor next to me when this was done.

The Professor said "Logan, Gambit, Rogue go and wake up the others. They should know what's going on. Nightcrawler I want you to stay here with me." Nightcrawler nodded his head and sat down at the edge of my bed. As soon as the others were gone the Professor went straight to work. He moved over to where I was sleeping in his hover chair. "Now then let's see who you are." The Professor used his powers to enter my mind to find out some things about like whom I was and how I came to be here.

The Professor went for my most recent memories before I actually came to be in his home. Like two weeks ago when I was in a race back in my home city just before I ran away from my home. The other racers and I were heading up to the starting line with our skates on the ice track. A bully that I knew named Ciera was stationed beside me before we started our race. Ciera noticed a certain object around my neck. "You're wearing Joey's pendant." "He just gave it to me for luck." "And he's my guy understand." "He's not a trophy and you shouldn't treat him like one." "Racers to your marks get set go!" We were off.

During the whole race the Professor could see that Ciera was cheating every time and toward the end of the race she drew the line. "Joey's only nice to you because he feels sorry for you." "That's not true." "Yes it is he told me so." And then it happened I completely lost control of it. The mark on my forehead shined so bright because of my emotions. The light coming from it completely blinded Ciera and it knocked her off course. The way was clear for me and I won the race. The memory now switched to me getting the winner's trophy. When I was about to take the trophy the one in charge of the race blew his whistle. "You're disqualified for misusing your mutant powers." "But." "You're banned from the rest of the games."

Another memory now came up in my mind. My father was arguing with the person that was in charge of the race. I was hiding behind a pillar at the time listening to what they were saying. My father was furious at the manager's decision. "You can't ban her from the rest of the games!" "Sorry but my decision is final." "But being a mutant isn't her fault she was born that way. That mark of hers was an accident." The memory now switched to when I was on a train leaving my home. My duffle bag was right beside me. My head was on my knees my body was shaking from my sobs. The Professor had seen enough. He disconnected his mind from my own and looked down at men with pity in his eyes. "Dear girl I'm so sorry."

At that exact moment the other inhabitants of the mansion walked right into the infirmary. They all spotted Nightcrawler at once. Scott (Cyclopes) said "Professor what's Nightcrawler doing here? Is something wrong?" "That's what we're going to find out. Kurt I think it's time you explained yourself." "Of course." The attention in the room was now turned over to Nightcrawler (Kurt) and he started to explain. "The reason why I came here is to ask if I could be one of your x-men." Jubilee the youngest of the x-men was the first to respond to his words and there was no hesitation in her voice as she spoke up. "What do you think the answer is? After everything you've done for us we'll definitely have you here." "Thank you I had already consulted with the monks at the monastery back home and they agreed that I should come here. To use my powers as you do for the cause of good." "That's all fine Nightcrawler now tell us who's the girl."

Gambit pointed to me as he said this. "I don't actually know her I found her on my way down here. I was walking through town when I heard yelling not far from me. I could tell it was a young woman so I went to see what was happening. I transported myself to the top of a small building so I wouldn't be seen and I saw everything that was going on from there." Kurt quickly told them about my power and how I had used it on the men that beat me. "So I decided to bring her here to gain help and medicine for her wounds." "You were right to bring her here Kurt. This is the best place for her now." "What do you mean Professor?" Beast (Hank) said. The Professor said "While Rogue, Logan, and Gambit were waking the rest of you up I went into the girls mind to find out more about here. The child is a runaway. Not everyone accepted her back home because she was a mutant. She decided to travel elsewhere to find a place where people would accept her and her powers."

Jubilee who was fifteen years old was jumping from foot to foot getting all excited. "Hey she can stay here with us. We could even share my room." "That's for her to decide Jubilee not us." Jean said. Storm said "Should we wake her up?" "No let her sleep. From what I saw in her mind she hasn't had a descent sleep in a very long time. Hank why don't you share your room with Kurt since we don't have a room prepared for him yet." "Of course sir." "Right then let's all get back to sleep. If my thoughts are correct we're gonna have a long day ahead of us." They all nodded their heads in agreement and left the infirmary together. Just as he was about to leave Nightcrawler turned his head for one last look at me before the door closed behind him.

Everything around me was a blur as I was waking up. I blinked my eyes to get the blur out of my eyes a little bit faster. Once my eye sight was clear I was in for the shock of my life. "Huh!" I sat straight up and looked at my surroundings. I didn't recognize anything at all. I looked down and found myself in a bed wearing the same clothes that I had worn the other day. I looked around for my duffle and found it next to the bed. I threw off the covers and went to see if anything was missing from my bag, everything was still intact. I let out a sigh of relief and closed it back up again.

I went over to the door and opened it up. I stuck my head out of the door and looked left, right. There was no one around to see me. Curiosity got the better of me and I left the room. I walked quietly down the hallway so no one close by would be able to hear me. As I was walking I noticed that there were many doors down each hallway. My curiosity was growing stronger every second so I decided to open one of them. I opened it and got a big surprise. Hanging from the ceiling upside down was a huge beast with blue fur. It was working on an experiment with some chemicals I didn't recognize. Its back was facing me so it didn't really know I was there. The creature flipped back down onto the floor and went over to a table where more chemicals stood. The creature started to mix some of them together. "It would be most unfortunate if this were to explode, but very invigorating."

While his attention was occupied I went quietly past the creature without interrupting it. Down another hallway I could see a couple more doors, but this time one of them was opened. I looked inside of it and saw a girl a few years younger than me. She was trying to fix a little CD player in her hands. But then a second later it exploded right in her hands. "Oh man not again."

I turned away from the door and leaned against the wall. "I have to get out of here." I turned down another corner and saw an open doorway. Just then I could hear voices coming from behind me. So I ran into that one room and closed the door. I put my ear to the door and listened until the two people had walked past and gone down a different hallway. I let out a deep breath that I was holding in. I was safe for the time being. At that moment I finally noticed the room I was in. There were TVs and computers everywhere, also a large table in the middle of the room. On the TVs were different channels of the news. Everything on them was about mutants. The people on them were bad mouthing my kind. "Mutants are a danger to humanity they should be destroyed on sight." "Mutants friends or foes?" I didn't want to listen to any more so I just turned them all off. As soon as I did that I could hear voices coming from the other side of the door.

Quickly I hid behind an opening in one of the walls so I wouldn't be seen. I got there not a moment too soon. Just as I slipped into the wall the door opened and three people came in. One was moving in a hover chair. "Magneto is growing stronger every day we need to know what he's planning." "I agree Scott." One of the three now noticed that something had changed. "Professor weren't these TV's on when we left?" The one in the hover chair put his hands to his temples. He had a look on his face like he was searching for something. He then did something I didn't expect. "It's the girl Jean she's trying to escape." That did it I ran as fast as I could.

I could hear his voice going through the entire place as I was running through the passageways. "Attention x-men omega red alert we have an intruder." Every single one of the x-men that heard his voice was now on the alert looking for me. Beast was right on my trail following me. "The intruder will not elude me." I now came to an area with a large door at the other side of it. I didn't waste any time and ran straight over to it. My ordeal wasn't over yet. There was a panel with a couple of buttons next to the door and I didn't know which one to press to open it up. I could hear people getting closer behind me. "Which way did she go?" "I think she went this way follow me." I was starting to get nervous; I didn't know what they were going to do if they caught me. "Come on door open." Fortunately luck was upon me. The door opened wide as soon as I pushed one of the buttons. Right when this happened I ran straight to the other side of it.

When the door closed behind me I was met with darkness. But then lights came on and my surroundings started to change. Next moment I was in a dungeon and a huge ball of metal was swinging toward me on a chain. "Ah!" I jumped out of the way before it could hit me and went out of its reach. "This is no place for you." I jumped and turned around to find a young man looking to be in his mid twenties and judging by his voice he was definitely French. Before I could react to this introduction an explosion happened on a brick wall right beside us. I went to the other side of the room away from all of the action. Out of the smoke came a man that seemed five feet five inches tall wearing a costume of mixed colors with black, yellow, and a little bit of blue. There were metal claws sticking out of his knuckles. He was in a position showing that he was ready for a fight. This one seemed to be in his late or mid thirties even though he was wearing a mask. The young man that spooked me before seemed happy to see this guy here. "There you are Wolverine."

Without another word Wolverine attacked the other guy with his claws and the two of them got into a fight. They were fighting each other while dodging obstacles that came their way. Wolverine quickly got the younger one completely down on the floor in a matter of seconds and pinned him there with his knees. "Tag you're it." Wolverine held up one of his arms ready to stroke with his claws while he held the guy down with his other hand. Wolverine was going to kill him. "Had enough cagen? Just say Uncle." "Don't hurt him!" "Huh." Wolverine's attention turned to me and when he did I activated my power. The light coming from my forehead blinded him. Because of this he didn't see the giant metal ball coming toward him. Wham. He went flying through the air and landed on a wall on the other side of the room.

At that exact moment things in the room changed back to the way they were when I first entered. The one difference is that the lights were still on. At the same time the door that lead to this room opened and many people now came into view. "Is the child all right?" Wolverine shook his head to get the shock out of his system. He said "Not for long." This got me a little bit scared so I moved closer to the wall behind me. "They were fighting I wanted to help him then wham." Two of the people in the doorway broke down laughing when they heard what I said. But they were silenced when Wolverine brought out his claws and let out a threatening growl. The young man that I helped just chuckled and moved closer to me. "Don't worry kid you've just hurt Wolverines pride." "What is this place?" I said. Beast said "One part gymnasium, one part exercise course affectionately called the danger room."

When I saw Beast I back up a bit more, caution was flowing through my entire body. "Who are you?" "We are known as the x-men and you have nothing to fear from us." The man in the hover chair had now come into view and was moving closer to me. I snorted at what he said. "Yeah right." He stopped about two feet from me. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier leader of the x-men." I didn't say anything just looked down at him with suspicion. Moving onto a different subject he went onto introducing all of his x-men. When he finished introducing them I looked at Nightcrawler with a searching look in my eyes. "Do I know you? You seem familiar to me." It was then that I finally recognized him. "Wait a minute you're the one that saved me from those thugs." Nightcrawler made a little bow to me. "Gupta fraulen and I believe you haven't told us your name." I hesitated for a second still not sure if I should tell them my name. But then I figured they'd find out sooner or later so I told them anyway. "Silverstream, my name is Silverstream."

A smile appeared on Rogues face. "That's not hard to figure out sugar. The stream of silver going through your hair makes it easy to figure out your namesake." I raised my eyebrows with a hint of a smile playing on my face. "Oh really. If it was so easy then why did you even ask?" This got a laugh out of Beast and Jubilee but Rogue and Nightcrawler now looked crestfallen. Jubilee said "So where are you planning to stay?" This caught me by surprise. "Um I haven't really thought about that yet." "Great then you can stay with us." She said. I said "Well I uh." I looked at the Professor for a minute to see what his reaction would be. The Professor just made a slight nod with his head. "You may stay with us although we don't really have a room for you." He said. Jubilee was about to speak up but Rogue got there first. "Professor we could share my room. I have enough space in there for another bed." She said. Xavier said "Very well Rogue why don't you show Silverstream to her new home. While you're at it stop by the infirmary to get her bag before you head up there."

Rogue took my arm and led me back to the infirmary. "Come on sugar let's get you settled in." As soon as the two of us were out of earshot the others started talking again.

Storm said "Silverstream? The name suits her." "Professor you've been into her mind, how old is she?" Scott said. Xavier said "Silverstream just turned twenty one last month she's technically old enough to take care of herself but this was her first time on her own." "Do you think her parents will come looking for her?" Wolverine said. Xavier said "I don't know but if they do we can't force her to go with them if she doesn't want to." "That is if she still wants to stay." Jean said. "I mean just look at the situation. Here she is among strangers, people she's never seen before. She's probably not going to want to stay here for long." "Give her time Jean she'll come around." Xavier said.

In the mean time Rogue had just taken me to her room. "Here we are." I walked through the door and into a medium sized bedroom. It had a dresser, bed, a window, mirror, closet, and a large couch. I didn't have to guess who was going to sleep where. Why don't you put your stuff down and I'll give you a tour of the mansion. There's room in the dresser you can put your clothes in there." "Thank you." I then proceeded to do what she said. As I was putting my clothes away she took a look inside my bag to see what other things I had in there. The only stuff in there Rogue saw was a brush, my ice skates, a small music box, and my wallet. "You don't have very much in here." "I travel light." "I can see that."

Rogue went over to the dresser and saw that I didn't have many clothes in there either. Before Rogue even asked the question I already answered it. "I didn't pack much with me when I left. This is all I could bring with me. I picked up some money by performing at any ice rink I could find. It wasn't much but it kept me alive." "You must've been good." "I was one of the best back home. I competed in all of the races and figure skating competitions. But that was in the past, I'm not one of them anymore." Even though I was trying to hide how I felt my feelings could somehow be seen on my face. The look on Rogues became one of concern. She put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "We've all been there sugar it's not easy. You have a home here and friends that will help you find your way." I didn't say anything to her. In an attempt to cheer me up Rogue brought up a different subject. "All right let's give you that tour and then Jubilee and I will take you shopping. You need some new clothes anyway." I just smiled and nodded my head at her.

So Rogue gave me a tour of the entire mansion and their underground base. I was amazed at how big the place was. The rest of the x-men were doing their own activities. During the tour Rogue took me to the kitchens to get a snack. It didn't take long to finish the tour after that. We met Jubilee on our way outside to the car. We didn't have to ask her twice to come to the mall with us. Rogue and Jubilee talked during the entire drive while I stayed quiet in the back seat. Even though I was starting to trust then I still wasn't comfortable enough to talk about my life yet. On our way to the neighboring city none of us noticed the van that was speeding straight for the mansion.

The Professor was talking to Jean and Scott outside of the mansion at the time so the three of them saw the van coming before it got there. "Now who could that be?" The van pulled up in front of the three of them just as Wolverine came out of the front door. "What's going on?" "I don't know." Just after the Professor said this two people came out of the van. A man and woman in their mid forties. The man said "Are you Professor Charles Xavier?" "Yes I am." The Professor could feel that these two were familiar to him although he couldn't figure out why and then it hit him. These were my parents! Logan said "What do you want here?" "You must help us." My mother said. Charles said "Let's take this inside follow me." Charles took them all to his study where he could hear what my parents had to say. Once the Professor was behind his deck in his study my parents started to explain why they were here. As they were talking Scott, Logan, Jean, and Charles did sidelong glances at each other when they figured out I was the one they were looking for.

My father turned away from the window when they were finished talking and moved back over to my mother. "Where could she have gone?" He said. My mother said "Please Xavier you must help us find her she's never been on her own before." My mother's eyes were starting to leak a little bit. "Two of my x-men took your daughter to the city to do some shopping. I don't know when they're going to be back." Xavier said. At that same moment Logan suddenly lifted up his head. "Logan what is it?" "I think the girls just came back."

He was right the three of us had just returned from shopping. We had a couple of bags with us for my new wardrobe. I insisted that we didn't get much so they wouldn't have to use much of their money on me. As we were taking the bags out of the car when I noticed the van. My eyes widened when I saw it but they soon went back to normal. Rogue and Jubilee both saw me looking at the van and a look of concern appeared on both of their faces. "Is something wrong Silverstream?" "What? Oh no everything's just fine." The three of us now headed inside to put the shopping bags away. But we were stopped halfway there by Jean. "There you are we've been waiting for you to get back. Come on there are some people here that want to see you."

I followed Jean without a word knowing what would be coming up next. When I walked in through the door I saw what all the commotion was about. My parents were staring at me from the middle of the room. "Hello mother, father.' My voice was like stone as I said this to them. The smiles on my parent's faces disappeared when they heard this. My mother took a step toward me. "Honey we've come to take you home." I took a step back when she took one toward me. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself mother after all I am twenty one." Now it was my father who took a step toward me. I looked at my father with a raised eyebrow. "You want me back there. I'm surprised at you father after all I was an accident." This got my father to stop in his tracks. But he quickly recovered from what he just heard. "Honey." "I'm not going back." I activated my power and made my mark glow. With it I made sure they didn't see me as I left the room. The light disappeared as soon as I left.

My mother let out a shriek when she saw that I was gone. "Where did she go!" Xavier turned to Wolverine with a questioning look. "Logan?" Wolverine sniffed the air for my scent. "She's left the mansion." My father held my mother as she broke down in tears. "Don't worry we'll find her." "Logan, Rogue, Jean, Scott I want you to search the forest area outside the mansion. She might be hiding in the trees." "Right." The four of them left the study at a run. Jubilee went to follow them but Xavier stopped her before she could even step one foot out of the room. "Jubilee I want you to get Beast, Gambit, Storm, and Nightcrawler to help with the search." "Yes sir."

The Professor now turned back to my parents. "Now then I need to discuss the matter of Silverstreams powers with you." My mother just looked at the Professor in silence while my father made a slight nod to him. "As you may have noticed Silverstreams powers are controlled by her emotions. This is not uncommon among mutants but it's still something to look into. There is room for your daughter here at my school. I've already made an offer to her and she has accepted it."

While The Professor was talking to my parents the others were busy looking for me in the forest area outside of the school. They were all going in separate groups in either ones or twos. They were moving deep into the forest in order to find me. "Anyone find her yet?" "No." They were communicating through little devices in their ears. "Well then keep looking because we're not leaving until we do." Logan was following my scent on the ground. He was having the easiest time following me. "She's close." As my scent grew stronger Logan kept moving faster. Eventually he came to a clearing where there was a small pond in the middle of it and sitting down right next to it was me. I was drinking a little bit of water from the pond before I went on my way. Just as I finished having my drink Logan came out from the trees. "Where are you going to go?" I jumped so high that I almost fell into the pond.

I turned toward him with a look of surprise on my face. "How did you find me?" "You forget that I have a very keen sense of smell." He was slowly moving toward me trying not to give me a reason to bolt into the trees. I got back up onto my feet and answered his first question. "I don't know maybe find my own apartment or something like that. For money I could give ice skating lessons to little kids. It won't make much but at least it'll keep me alive." "That's a good plan although there is an alternative to it." "Really and what's that?" "Staying here with us." "I don't think that's going to be possible not that they've found me again." "Xavier is a good man he'll find a way to get them to let you stay." "How can you be so sure?" "The Professor has helped me out of countless situations before. We can help you too if you let us." I was starting to get what he was saying but still feeling uneasy. "I don't know." "Come with me and find out." Logan held out his hand toward me.

When our hands touched I pulled mine away from his. I don't know what happened but a small sensation had gone through my body. Also a strange look was in Logan's eyes as he looked into mine. Saved by the bell Nightcrawler had just come out from underneath the trees. "There you are fraulen we've been looking everywhere for you." Nightcrawler now took my hand and put his other one on Logan shoulder. He then used his power to transport the three of us back to the mansion where the others were waiting. My parents were just getting back into their van when we arrived back there. The two of them looked at me with a sense of longing in their eyes. I only returned their gaze and went to stand on the top of the stoop next to the Professor with Nightcrawler and Wolverine. My mother looked like she would break down in tears again when I didn't say anything to them while my father just took his seat in the car. He said something to my mother and she took her seat in the car with tears leaking out of her eyes. The Professor went back inside the mansion with Logan as they were starting to drive away. While Nightcrawler stayed outside to keep me company as my parents were driving away.

Kurt was the one to make conversation between us. "Do you hate them so much that you'd never speak to them?" I didn't look at him just stared after my parents as they drove away from there. "Living back there caused me great pain growing up. I was made fun of for my mark and its power. My parents tried to hide it for a while but it didn't work for long. When I was a child none of the other parents would let their children play with me and I wasn't allowed to participate in any activities with them. So I was known as an outcast back in that place." Nightcrawler could understand perfectly at what I was saying. "I understand what you mean. When I was in the circus with my adopted parents I was perfect for their little world. But when the spot light went out I was still an outcast feared by everyone around me. It drove me made for a while until I found peace with god at a monastery. Perhaps you will find peace with him as well."

This got a chuckle out of my body when he said this to me. "God has never been with me and if he had he's been causing me so much pain so much suffering. I've been so angry, depressed, and unhappy that I wanted to get away from all the pain. Back there it felt like I was being torn apart." Nightcrawler put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "We all get like that sometimes that's why I look to god for help, for guidance." "If you'd just lived my life growing up you wouldn't be thinking that way." Nightcrawler took one of my hands and kissed it. "Maybe or maybe not no one really knows what would happen if they chose to live different lives. But if I had the chance to I wouldn't change mine. Being a mutant is a gift and my powers have helped so many people." "I wish I thought that way. Things would've been so much easier for me if I did." Nightcrawler lifted up his hand and gently stroked my face. "It's hard to believe that something so beautiful can carry so much anger." I took a step away from him when he said this to me.

Just then the door opened and Jubilee stuck her head out of it. "Hey are you guys going to stand out there all night?" I didn't give her an answer I just walked in through the door. Nightcrawler said "I'll be right in." And with that he was gone. I was just passing by the kitchen when I heard a shriek. "What!" Curiosity got the better of me so I took a little peak inside. Scott, Jean, and gambit were inside and Gambit was getting an earful from Jean. It seems that Gambit was messing with her cooking. "How dare you!" "Oh come on Jean it was just a little pinch of spice." "I want this swamp rat out of my kitchen now!" She threw a huge piece of broccoli at Gambit and Scott hit it off course with his optic beans. "That's enough you two." The look on Jeans face was starting to make me giggle. I tried to hold it in but it just wouldn't stay put. I regretted it as soon as it was done. Scott said "Whoever it is come in." I opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

Jeans expression changed into a friendly smile. "Hello." "Hi", I said. Scott said "Do you want something to eat? Jean just finished cooking dinner." "Well I am a little bit hungry." Jean got me a plate and put some of the food that she cooked on my plate. It seemed to be a stew of some kind. I took a spoonful of it into my mouth and smiled in satisfaction. I swallowed it down and went to give my compliments to the chief. "This is very good Jean the spice is a great touch to it." "Ha!" I nearly dropped my soup when Gambit let out that outburst. Gambit was waging a finger at Jean. He said "You see putting pepper in that soup was a good idea." Jean just crossed her arms and turned her head. "I still think the soup was better without it." I looked up to Scott for help while those two were arguing. "Did I miss something here?" Cyclopes looked down at me when I asked him this. I was at least ten inches shorter than him. "Gambit put some spices into the soup when Jean wasn't looking. She doesn't like it when he messes with her recipes." I nodded at what he was saying. "My grandmother was exactly the same way except she'd always smack out hands away when we tried to add something in." Scott laughed a little bit at what I said. Jean was now throwing things at Gambit with her mind. I decided it was time for me to get out of there and let Scott handle everything.

So I gulped down the rest of my soup and left the kitchen. As I left I could now hear Scott's attempts to try and get those two to calm down with no success. I was giggling all the way upstairs. When I got to the room I was sharing with Rogue I changed into my new nightgown. After that was done I took out my music box and wound it up. It then opened up and started to play a little tune. I sang my grandmothers lullaby like she did when I was very young. "On the wind across the sea hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me once upon a December." The music box closed up when its song was finished. "Where'd you get that thing?" I turned around and saw that Rogue was standing in the doorway watching me. "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough now what's that?" "It's my music box, I've had it with me ever since I was a little girl. I never travel anywhere without it. The song it plays helps me relax and it sooths my body and mind." "It must mean a lot to you." "Yes it does my grandmother gave it to me a long time ago."

Nothing else was said I just put the music box on the dresser I was sharing with Rogue and I went on brushing my hair. Rogue just stared at me for a couple of seconds but after a while she went to get ready for bed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Mutant Heart and Mutant Soul Chapter 2

My first few weeks with the x-men went better than I thought. As I got to know my new friends better I started to grow more comfortable around them. Sometimes I even participated in training when the others were in the danger room. But I spent most of my time with Nightcrawler. He and I had become good friends in the few weeks that I'd been there. Nightcrawler even took me out to dinner once and a while although he had to wear a coat in order to hide what he was.

At one time after I had been there for a while the others were out doing their own things and I was home alone in the mansion. I was reading in the library when I heard something coming from outside. "Help, help me please." I put down my book and went over to the window. When I did the source of the problem became apparent. A large man a mutant by the look of him was lying flat down on the mansion steps. I could see that he was well muscled where I was at the window. "Oh my." I ran out of the library and headed for the front door. Once I was there I knelt by his side. "Sir, sir are you all right?" A small groan got out of him and he turned his gaze toward me. My eyes were soft when I spoke to him. "My name is Silverstream who are you?" "Sabertooths the name please I need help." "Let's get you inside and I'll treat your injuries." Fortunately the man was able to get up so I helped him get inside and into the infirmary. I sat him down on one of the beds and went over to a cabinet for some medicine to treat his wounds. "Where are you injured?" "Somewhere on the chest I think." "I have just the thing."

I then went back over to him with the medicine in my hands. "I actually don't need that medicine miss." "Nonsense." "I heal real fast."Just as I was about to put some medicine on his injury Sabertooth grabbed my arm in one of his large hands. He pulled me toward him. Sabertooth wrapped his arm around my waist so that I wouldn't be able to escape and he let go of my arm. Since the arm her had around my waist was restraining it and my other one. "What are you doing?" This guy seemed to suddenly have his strength back. Sabertooth chuckled as he felt me trying to get out of his hold. "There's no use struggling you're not getting out of this." "But you're supposed to be." "Injured ha! You think a small injury like that could keep me down. You obviously haven't been watching the news lately kid. No I was sent here to find and destroy this place thank you for making it so easy for me." I tried once again to break out of his grip but to no avail. A thought came to mind that one of the other might've returned back home by now so I opened my mouth to yell for help.

Sabertooth got wind of what I was about to do and stopped me in my tracks. He put a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. I tried to shake it off but he wouldn't let go. I now managed to pull one of my arms free and I used it to try to get his hand off of my mouth. "Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere except taking me to the control room. Or else I'll have to break that pretty neck of yours." This guy wasn't giving me any other choice now was he. I brought him to the control room with his arm still around my waist and hand still covering my mouth. Once we were there Sabertooth tightened his grip on my body. "Thanks very much girlie now I'll reward you by taking your life." He was about to break me in two when I activated my power. Even though Sabertooth was holding me from behind the light from my mark still reached him from where he was. "Ah!" He let go of me in order to shield his eyes from the light.

Unfortunately my new freedom was only temporary. I didn't get far when Sabertooth grabbed me again. This time he only took me by my wrists to keep me from running away. "Oh no you don't girly you're not going anywhere." "Let her go Sabertooth!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Sabertooth and I turned to where the voice came from and we saw Logan come out of the shadows in his costume. A large smile now appeared on Sabertooths face."Well, well, well if it isn't Wolverine." "Good thing I didn't go far to cool down. This is between you and I let the girl go." "Whatever you say pal." Sabertooth caste me one more look and threw me across the room. The impact knocked the air right out of me. Logan wasn't too happy with this. "So you're doing the dirty work for someone else now eh. You used to backstab people for fun. What turned you into a rat for hire?" "I've heard you'd gone soft. I was curious I think maybe I heard right." "All right you egg sucking piece of trash. You always liked pushing around people smaller than you. Well I'm smaller try pushing me."

Wolverine let out a roar and attacked Sabertooth head on. The two of them went at it hand to hand. Logan was attacking Sabertooth with his claws and Sabertooth was using his mutant strength. The shock of what had just happened was now starting to leave my body. I shook my head to clear my mind and I let out a large groan. Logan heard this and he turned his attention toward me for just a second, shouldn't have done that. This gave Sabertooth an opening and he used this to his advantage. He attacked Wolverine with his own claws and sent him flying across the room. Logan didn't land far from where I was. Logan let out a groan before everything went black for him. "Logan!" He couldn't hear me, he was out cold.

Sabertooth was now advancing on Logan flexing his own muscles as he did so. "Now then to finish the job." "No!" I wasn't going to let this happen. This time my mark activated on its own. The light was so bright that it made Sabertooth stop in his tracks. "What in the world!" While he was distracted I moved over to where Logan was on the floor and laid his head down on my knees. Sabertooth was now very, very angry. "Big mistake girlie now you're gonna have to pay with your life." "Want to bet." Out of nowhere an optic beam shot straight at Sabertooth and knocked him off of his feet. I turned in the direction of where the attack came from and saw Scott and the others standing right there. Nightcrawler transported himself next to the two of us and he knelt by our side. "Are you all right?" He said. I said "I am although I'm not sure about Wolverine." We both looked down at Logan and watched the blood coming out of his injuries. The other x-men came into the room trying to block Sabertooth in. Unfortunately this wasn't going to hold him for long. Sabertooth let out a roar and went right through their blockade. The others didn't even bother going after him they knew that he wasn't going to chance a fight while we were all there.

Instead attention was turned over to Logan and I. The Professor came over to us in his hover chair. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine but Logan." The Professor took one look at Logan's injuries and went into action. "Hank Jean take Logan to the infirmary now." Beast and Jean didn't hesitate they did what they were told. I went to follow them but I was stopped by Storm. "Hold on we need to know what happened here and since Logan is out cold you're the only one that can give us answers." She said. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "I guess I don't have a choice now do I." So I told them everything that happened starting at the moment I heard Sabertooth moaning outside of the mansion. When I was finished everyone was quiet for a couple of seconds. Scott said "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened Silverstream. People have been fooled a lot worse by him before." "But if I hadn't let him in." "Logan still would've fought him outside the mansion." Scott said. Jubilee said "Don't feel bad Sabertooth tricked me too in order to get to the Professor." "Thanks."

I then moved us to a different subject. "What about Logan will he be all right?" The Professor was shaking his head. "I don't know his healing abilities should keep him alive but he still needs medical attention. All we can do now is wait." Xavier said. Rogue said "What's bugging me is how Sabertooth knew that all but one of us would be here at the mansion?" "Hm good question Rogue a very good question."

Sabertooth had now returned to his hide out unscathed. It was his garage somewhere in a different town. A screen on a nearby computer turned on as soon as he entered. "Was your mission complete?" "Yes although it would've been better if the other x-men hadn't barged in." "No matter just tell me what you've found out." "The girl seems to be in her twenties and her only power is to make the mark on her forehead shine in blinding radiance. She nearly blinded me as I was fighting Wolverine." "No matter even though her power is simple her life layout is perfect for what I need."

Even with his healing abilities Logan was still recovering. This wasn't going to stop him from his regular work out. It had been a couple of days since the fight and Logan was still not fully healed. I was passing by his room and saw him practicing martial arts in his kung fu uniform, well part of it at least. His chest was bear except for the bandages that were still covering his chest. He was mostly healed except for a couple of cracked ribs. I raised an eyebrow when I saw what he was doing.

I said "Wolverine you're supposed to be resting. Even you can't heal this fast." "Don't bet on it Silver." "Sabertooth nearly killed you." "Someday I'll learn not to let my guard down." There was a crack and Logan bent and groaned in pain. "Oh no." I went over to Logan and gave him my arms to help keep him standing. The two of us looked into each other's eyes. "Silver." Once again I felt the same sensation that I had gotten before when I looked into his eyes. But this time it was stronger than it was before. "I've got to go Nightcrawler is waiting for me." "So am I." At those words I dethatched myself from his arms and walked out of his room. Logan watched me go with sad eyes.

Nightcrawler was waiting for me outside in his coat and hat. People usually freaked out when they saw what he looked like so he had to cover himself. Fortunately his tail was hidden inside of his coat. "There you are fraulen I've been waiting for you." "Aren't you always Kurt?" "You look wonderful." It's true I did look nice in a simple brown dress and with my hair up. "Thanks Kurt now let's go we're going to be late for the movie." Nightcrawler gave me his arm and transported us to the movie theater in the city. The movie we saw was a science fiction flick and it was about two hours long. It went on well after sunset. We came out of the theater close to eleven. The two of us were tired as we walked out of the theater together. "So how did you like it?" I let out a shrug at his words. "It was ok although it could've had some more action in it." "Oh I don't really know about that." "You're a monk Kurt of course you don't like that kind of violence." Instead of being transported the two of us started to walk back to the mansion under the moonlight.

Unfortunately we came to a little problem on our way back home, Sabertooth. Kurt was the first one to see him. Kurt saw movement in the surrounding trees and recognized him at once. "Get behind me." "Kurt?" I didn't respond to him at first so he pushed me behind him. "What is it?" "Sabertooth." My attitude now went from frightful to serious. "Where is he?" "That's what I'm trying to find out though I could use some light." "Coming right up." Light shined from my mark and into the trees but I made it into a large beam so that no one coming our way would really notice it. "I don't see him." "Trying looking around a little bit more." I did as he asked and it didn't take long for me to find what we were looking for because now in the middle of the light stood Sabertooth. A small squeak of fright got out of me when we spotted him. He was even scarier in the dark than he was in the light. My light went out when this happened and Sabertooth stepped openly into the moonlight.

Kurt didn't hesitate he jumped straight at Sabertooth. Just as Sabertooth swiped an arm at him Kurt disappeared in mid air and reappeared onto his back. "Silverstream run for help go." I was just about to do as he said when Sabertooth knocked him against a tree and Kurt hit the ground with a groan. "Kurt!" I went straight over to his side and knelt down to see if he was all right. "Kurt." Just as I was about to give his shoulder a shake when Sabertooth grabbed me from behind. "Ah!" Sabertooth held me tight in his arms. So tight that I had to gasp for air. "I've got a score to settle with you girlie." He started squeezing me even harder and I could feel my body beginning to break. "That is enough Sabertooth, Magneto wants her alive."

Out of the shadows came another mutant and I recognized her immediately. She was a woman I saw go into the movie theater with us. She then changed shape before my eyes. She transformed from a white skinned blond to a gray skinned redhead. "This is none of your concern Mystique." "If you're going to destroy her it is my concern. Magneto wants her alive Sabertooth." Sabertooth let out a frustrating growl but he loosened his grip on my body. Mystique moved closer to us as he did so. Her attention was no longer on me but on Kurt. She knelt beside him and was about to touch his face when I intervened. "Don't you touch him!" Mystique turned to me with a slight smile on her face. "Oh don't worry about him Silverstream no harm will come to him unless you do what we say." "You're not taking us anywhere!" "Want to bet." Mystique mow moved toward me a vile of something now in her hands. I figured out what was going to happen a moment before it happened. I kept turning my head so that she wouldn't be able to do it but she still took my face in one of her hands and put the vile under my nose. I didn't know what was in there but the smell of it knocked me out cold. "There that should keep her out for a while."

Sabertooth threw me up onto his shoulder. "What about him?" He was pointing one of his arms at Nightcrawler where he lay on the ground. There wasn't any hesitation when Mystique answered his question. "We take him with us." So Sabertooth lifted Kurt onto his other shoulder and the two of them went into the trees taking the two of us with them.

The next day in the early afternoon and Logan was in his room lying down on his bed looking out his window at the blue sky. Logan turned his attention away from the window and to a framed photograph he had in his hands. The frame had a picture of Kurt and me outside the mansion. He took one of his hands and gently rubbed the side of the photo that held my face. Thoughts of me were going through his head. But these thoughts were interrupted by voices coming his way. He turned his head toward the door so he could hear the voices more clearly. "Where the heck are Kurt and Silverstream?" "Who knows? Let them be alone for a change." Gambit and Rogue now passed Logans room and had moved on down a different hallway. Logan got a little bit angry when he heard this new piece of news and he let out a little growl. At the same time Logan brought out one of his claws and he used it to rip the photo of Kurt and me in half. He threw the frame and the half that had Kurt into a nearby garbage can. While he tucked my half of the picture into a side pocket of his costume as he left the room.

Logan headed down to the control room to see if I was down there with Kurt. The only person he found down there was the Professor. "Charles have you seen Silverstream and Nightcrawler?" "No Logan I'm sorry to say I haven't. Why? Is something wrong?" "I don't know. They didn't come back last night and their beds haven't been slept in." "You're probably worrying over nothing Wolverine." Jubilee had entered the room without them noticing it. Xavier said "That maybe true but it won't hurt to check.' The Professor brought his hands to his temples and activated his power. Xavier used his power to search the area for any sign of Kurt and me. But what he got was unexpected. His eyes widened in shock when this happened. Logan and Jubilee looked at him with questioning looks on their faces. "Well?" Logan said. The Professor said "I'm not sensing anything." "What!" Logan was furious. "What do you mean you can't find them?" Jubilee said. Charles said "I'm saying that either someone is blocking them from me or they're dead." "They are not dead!" Logan had his claws out and he was shaking with fury.

The Professor had seen this kind of mood from him before so he quickly went to calm his fury. "Calm down Logan I'll keep looking for them. In the mean time you two should head down to the danger room for some practice. This is going to take a while." Logan didn't want to leave but with a reassuring look from Jubilee he did what he was told. Although he didn't go to the danger room with Jubilee he went outside to get some air. He didn't bother to change out of his costume. You see Logan wasn't just going outside to get some air. He was out there to try and find out what happened to Nightcrawler and me. Logan went into the forest area to try and pick up our cent from last night. It wasn't long before he found the spot where the two of us were ambushed. As soon as he came to that spot he used his sense of smell to find out what happened. He gave the ground a little sniff. "They were here all right and so were two others." He gave the ground another sniff to find out who they were. When he did a look of disgust appeared on his face. "Sabertooth and Mystique it was a stinking ambush."

Logan let out a growl and got back up onto his feet. "Those punks are gonna pay." Logan ran off into the woods following the scents of the two of us and our kidnappers.

Everything was such a blur around me I could hardly see a thing. It wasn't long before my sight came back into my eyes and I could see everything clearly again. Although I had a major headache I figured it must've been from the stuff that lady put under my nose. Lifting up my head I got a clear look of what was around me. I was in a large glass cell in a room surrounded by other cells and metal. Next to me was another cell and inside of it still unconscious was Nightcrawler. "Kurt." I moved over to the side of my cell and next to his. "Kurt." I banged on the glass wall in between our cages to try and wake him up. At my second bang a moan got out of his body and I could see some movement coming from his eyes. "Kurt." A moment later Kurt opened his eyes and he caught sight of me through the glass. A small smile formed on his face when he saw me. "Hey." "Hey."

Nightcrawler started to get back up onto his feet and he let out another moan as he did so. "Slowly you were knocked out." "I can see that." "Where are we?" "I don't know. I woke up not long before you did." Nightcrawler moved over to the glass wall that was between us and he tried to punch his way through. "Ouch!" Kurt pulled his hand back and shoo it in pain. "What's this stuff made of diamonds?" I put my hand on the glass even though I wasn't able to reach him. "Easy Kurt we'll get through this." Kurt put one of his hands against the glass next to mind and he completed the sentence for me. "Together." We both smiled at each other through the glass and looked into each other's eyes.

Just then the main door to the room that we were in opened and we saw the person responsible for our kidnapping. I didn't recognize him but apparently Kurt did. "Magneto." "So you remember me Nightcrawler." Magneto was standing in the middle of the doorway where we could see him. "Happy to see me again Nightcrawler?" "Can't say that I am." Magneto now turned his attention toward me. "Ah and this must be Miss Silverstream a pleasure to meet you young lady." Magneto made a slight bow toward me as he said this. I leaned harder into the glass wall to be closer to Nightcrawler. "Kurt who is this guy?" Kurt did the same thing I did by moving closer into the glass. He said "He's called Magneto a warlord among mutants and his mutant power is magnetic. He can create energy fields and control any type of metal around him."

Magneto smiled and let out a small chuckle when he heard what Nightcrawler said about him Magneto said "You forgot to mention one thing my friend. I've been using my powers to make life better for mutants." "Lies!" I was surprised of Kurts tone when he said that. I had never heard him like that before. I turned to him with a look of concern in my eyes. He gave me a look of reassurance when he saw that I was starting to get a little bit upset. Kurt turned his attention back to Magneto just a second later. "You've destroyed villages, murdered countless humans, and have destroyed many air force and military bases." My eyes widened at his words. I looked at Kurt again through the glass. "He's that powerful?" Kurt just nodded in my direction he wasn't going to take his eyes off of Magneto.

I was now looking at Magneto with frightened eyes. A moment later two other mutants came into the room behind Magneto. I recognized them immediately they were Sabertooth and Mystique the ones that kidnapped us. My reaction was moving into a position to defend myself. Nightcrawlers expression was now one that I had expected out of him. A look of surprise and excitement now appeared on his face. Nightcrawler moved to the front of his cell leaning against the glass with his hands. What he did next surprised me even more. "Mother!" My position faltered and my head snapped in his direction when he said this. Mystique just smiled and moved over to his cell. Nightcrawler moved farther into the front of his cage ready to meet Mystique and I only moved farther into the back of my cell. I didn't trust this lady for a second.

Magneto pressed a couple of buttons on a nearby computer and the doors to Kurt's cell just opened right up. Kurt stepped out of his cell and moved toward Mystique. In the mean time somewhere outside Wolverine had finally found Magnetos secret base. The base was well hidden inside a mountain and its entrance was camouflaged behind some vines and branches that were in front of it. Wolverine verified that it was the right place by the smell of it. "They were here all right." Wolverine got rid of the vines and branches that were hiding the door. Once that was done Wolverine tore down the door and went inside.

"She's your mother?" I was outraged at what I was seeing. Him the offspring of this shape shifter. Nightcrawler turned to me with a happy expression on his face. "Yes but I thought she was dead." The smile on Mystiques face grew even bigger and she rubbed the side of one of her hands against his face. "Dear little Kurt I've been wondering what happened to you." I was shaking my head with a look of complete disbelief on my face. "I don't believe this, this just can't be happening." "Oh but it is." Magneto moved closer to the front of my cell. I was really starting to get irritated. I said "What do you want with us Magneto?" Appeals of laughter got out of Magneto his body shaking from the force of it. Through gritted teeth I said "Funny is it?" Magnetos attention now finally stopped. He said "Silly girl I have no need for Nightcrawler no I only wanted you."

I narrowed my eyes when I heard this out of him. "But then why?" "Why did Sabertooth bring him here? Quiet simple actually. Mystique just cares for the boy it's as simple as that," he said. I said "Magneto listen you don't need me my power isn't as great as most mutants." "True your mutant power is simple but powerful used the right way," Magneto said. I really didn't like this was going. I said "And what is that exactly?" "Join me help me bring order to this world and its people. Don't you see mutants should be the rulers of this world human life must be destroyed?" "No! This is not the way!" My outburst made Magneto very angry and the attention of the others now turned back to us. Magneto now flew even closer to my cell in anger. "Of course it is the humans must die in order for the rest of us to survive. Now I will ask again are you in or out?" I didn't hesitate when he had finished him question. "Out."

Magnetos eyes narrowed when I said this to him but I just glared right back in order to show that I wasn't afraid. Eventually he straightened back into his full position."Very well then if you're not with us you are against us." Magneto now lifted up his hand and turned it into a fist. As soon as this happened metal came up from beneath me and wrapped itself around me. The metal kept me where I was standing so I couldn't run away. Magneto lifted up his arm and so I slammed against the back of my cell the metal still wrapped around me. Nightcrawler didn't like what was going on there. "What are you doing to her?" he said. Mystique just put a hand on her sons shoulder. "Then let her go if she is of no further use to you than there is no need for her to be here." "Exactly." At that same moment smoke came out from small holes that were around me. I started coughing as soon as this started to happen and the gas was starting to fall in around me. "No!"

Nightcrawler was about to transport into the cell to help me when Mystique used a small device to bring a shock to his system. This device knocked him right out. My vision was blurred because of the gas but I could still see what was going on outside of the cell. "Kurt." It was the last thing I said before I passed out myself. As soon as my head fell forward a smile had appeared on Magnetos face. "Very good." He then turned to Mystique. "You can take your son to a different part of this base Mystique we don't want him interfering in this." "Of course Magneto." Mystique lifted Nightcrawler up onto her shoulder and carried him out of the holding area. Magneto then turned to his other cohort Sabertooth. "Now my friend how about you dispose of our little friend here." Sabertooth let out a huge grin exposing his fangs as he did so. "With pleasure my lord." Magneto pressed a certain button that was close to my cell and it opened right up. But first the knock out gas had to be sucked into the holes where it had first come out.

Sabertooth moved closer to me as this event was happening and Magneto used his magnetic powers to get rid of the metal that was wrapped around me. Once these pieces were gone I hit the floor with a thump and a groan. Sabertooth started laughing as he was moving closer to me and Magneto moved backwards to watch what was going to happen. Sabertooth cracked his knuckles before reaching down to grab me. "Now to finish what I started." Just as he was about to grab me something happened.

There was a huge roar and then out of nowhere Wolverine came jumping through the doorway and attacked Sabertooth. "Don't you touch her!" Wolverine and Sabertooth were now locked claw to claw with each other. Since I was no longer breathing that knock out gas I was starting to come around again. Leaning on the wall I was slowly getting back up onto my feet again. I was making my way toward the door when Magneto used his power on me again. "Oh no my dear you're not going anywhere." "Oh yes she is!" Wolverine swiped at Magneto with his claws. This released Magnetos hold on me since I was distracted. Magneto turned his attention away from me and over to Sabertooth where he was lying down on the floor. This gave Wolverine the chance to get me out of there. He ran over to where I was and ripped off the metal bars that were keeping me connected to the wall. I fell into his arms still a little weary. The gas still hadn't lost its affect on me. I let out a deep sigh when I felt his touch. "Logan." "Sh it's all right you're going to be ok now I'll get you out of here."

Wolverine ran out of the holding area carrying me in his arms. It wasn't long before I finally came completely around and I could finally have complete control of my senses again. Wolverine took a little break from running to catch his breath as I came around. A small groan had gotten out of me. Wolverine's attention now turned over to me. "Silverstream?" He set me down on my feet. Logan still held me in one of his arms and he brought his free hand to the right side of my face. There was a look of concern in his eyes. "Silverstream are you ok? Don't worry I'm here." Finally I opened my eyes and looked around me in confusion. "Kurt." Then I caught sight of Wolverine right in front of me. A look of surprise now came upon my face. "Wolverine what are you doing her how did you find us?" "No time for that now I have to get you out of here." Wolverine took my hand and he started to lead me down another hallway when I finally remembered something. "Kurt! Oh my god Mystique took him away just before you came," I shrieked.

But Wolverine didn't stop at my words. "We'll come back for him later but right now I just need to get you out of here." "No Wolverine I can't leave him here," I said. Wolverine said "We don't have much time for this." "And I say we do." I pulled my hand out of his grip and stayed where I was. This stopped Wolverine in his tracks. He turned toward me with a certain look on his face saying that I shouldn't argue at the time. But he was stopped when he saw the look on my face and the tears that were coming out of my eyes. "Logan please." That did it for Wolverine. He said "All right we'll split up you go down one hallway and I'll go down the others." I just smiled and nodded my head at what he said. Next moment the two separated and went down different hallways.

During this time Magneto had rounded up some of his other followers in his control room and was telling them about the situation. "Use any means necessary to capture these two but remember I want them captured alive," he said. Mystique said "But sir we don't really need them we're strong as we are now." There were murmurs of agreement among the rest of them. Magneto knew that he was outvoted so he had no choice but to agree. "Very well then just see that they don't escape. Now go!" Without another word Sabertooth and Mystique now left the control room at a run followed by the others that were there.

I wasn't having much luck finding Nightcrawler in this place. Every time I came to a room I couldn't find any sign of my friend. Unfortunately at one point I made a wrong turn and found myself facing a young man and another one that was a giant. "Get her." I creamed and ran for it with those two chasing me close behind. "Please let Logan be having better luck than me."

As it turns out he was Wolverine found Nightcrawler not long after the two of us went our separate ways. While he was going down a certain hallway Wolverine had caught Nightcrawlers scent. This stopped him in his tracks and one sniffed confirmed that he was right. "Nightcrawler." He brought out his claws and used them to bring down the door. Right on the other side of it was Nightcrawler and he was still unconscious from before. Wolverine went over to where Nightcrawler was laid. "I could make a couple of women real sad right now. But if there's one thing I can't stand it's seeing Silverstream cry." Wolverine lifted Nightcrawler up onto his shoulder and carried him out of there. Unknown to him a couple of mutants were lurking in the shadows and had heard everything. These mutants were Mystique and an old woman called Granny who had the power to make illusions and control peoples actions with her words. Mystique said "So he loves the woman." She then turned to Granny. "You know what to do." The old woman nodded in understanding.

Back with me I had come into a dead end and those two mutants who were called Pyro and Juggernaut had cornered me in that spot. Not only that but three other mutants had joined them making their number now five. The Juggernaut was laughing a little bit as they were pushing me into a corner. "We've got you now." "Don't count on it bub." Juggernaut ran right for me and I did something they didn't expect out of me. I jumped into the air, did a flip right over the Juggernaut, and landed safely on the other side of their group. They didn't know I could do that so I took them a moment to recover from it. It didn't take long for that to happen at all. "I don't know how you did that kid but you're not going to get out of this one," Juggernaut said. Pyro brought fire to his hands in response to his partner's words. I gulped and took a couple of steps backwards when Pyro did what he did. As I was thinking that things couldn't get any worse they just did. Mystique and Granny came out of a hidden doorway and joined the other group.

Just as we were about to fight Wolverine finally popped into view still carrying Nightcrawler on his shoulder. "Hey Silverstream come on let's get out of here we're going home." I smiled and nodded my head at his words. Unfortunately we were stopped by an outburst from Mystique. "Oh no you don't you're not leaving this place." She then turned to Granny. "Do it." Granny nodded her head and did her thing. She held out her arms toward Wolverine and activated her mutant power to control Wolverines mind. She planted these words into his head. "You keeping me from what's mine."

Immediately after Granny said what she said something happened. Wolverine took Nightcrawler from his shoulder and threw him onto the ground. Wolverine looked down at Nightcrawler with a snarl on his face. Logan repeated what that old woman planted in his head. "You keeping me from what's mine!" Wolverine now brought out his claws and at the same time I had finally figured out what was going on. "No!" Just as Wolverine was about to kill Nightcrawler I stepped in and knocked him right off of his feet. He quickly recovered and immediately got back onto his feet as soon as he hit the floor. When he did he found me standing over Nightcrawler with my arms opened wide at my sides. "Fight it Wolverine don't let them control you!"

Mystique wasn't going to stand for this. She gave Granny a signal and she went to work again. She implanted a new thought into his mind. "She's making you love her making you weak." What she said surprised me and I nearly dropped my arms at what she said. Barely above a whisper had I said "He loves me?" Wolverine was now coming at me hands into fists and his claws coming out of his knuckles. Right when he was just a couple of feet away from me Wolverine seemed to stop in his tracks. He was fighting that old woman's control. Logan sheathed his claws and brought his hands to his head in agony. "I can't," he said. The strain was too much for him and he collapsed onto the floor with a yell. Running to his aid I knelt down at his side gently taking his head in my hands and holding it there. While I was doing this the other group of mutants surrounding the two of us. Juggernaut said "It's over kid you're not going anywhere."

Unknown to the rest of us Nightcrawler was now waking up. Leaning on his elbows he shook his head to clear up his mind. It took him a couple of seconds to figure out what was going on. When he saw that Wolverine and I were surrounded he sprang into action. He transported into the circle just as Pyro was going to fry the two of us. "I don't think so." Nightcrawler took our hands and transported the three of us out of there and I made the distraction of blinding our attackers. In only a matter of seconds we were back at the mansion and away from our enemies.

Although before we were back there our friends were worried sick and looking for us back at the mansion. They were all in the control room arguing what to do about the three of us. Jubilee was the one most upset by it because she let Wolverine out of her site instead of helping him with his plan even though she didn't know what it was at the time. Jubilee said "This is my entire fault if I had just gone with him instead of going to the danger room we would know where they were right now." Storm put a comforting hand on the young ones arm. She said "Now, now Jubilee don't think like that it wasn't your fault at all. You didn't know what Logan was planning to do." "But if I had just stayed with him," she said. Cyclopes said "You would've gotten hurt or missing like the others must've been." "Scott is right Jubilee you cannot be blaming yourself for what had happened here," the Professor said. Intent on changing the subject Xavier quickly went to make plans to create a search party got for the three of us. He said "Now then we need to make some plans for their return."

Just then something came up on their radar. This caught the attention of its inhabitants immediately after it sounded. "Someone's on the grounds." Xavier went over to the main computer in his hover chair. The Professor now used a voice command on the computer to get what he wanted. "Computer give us a visual on the grounds outside the mansion." The computer did as it was told. Cerebro showed the others what they wanted to see in a matter of seconds. What everyone saw on the holographic screen caused them all to gasp. There on the front lawn was Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and myself. Jubilee was now beside herself with amazement. She shrieked "Their back, I can't believe it they're back." She ran out of the control room following not far behind by everyone else that was there. They were all just equally amazed of what they had just seen as well as Jubilee.

Outside of the mansion the three of us which were Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and I were just getting back up onto our feet. We were just starting to make sense about what had just happened to the three of us. But there was one thing that I was certainly sure of and that was Nightcrawler being alive and safe back with us again. Immediately after I realized this I turned to Kurt and gave him a very big hug. Nightcrawler did the same for me we had no words to express what we were thinking and feeling at the time. After a few moments of the two of us embracing each other like this Nightcrawler finally spoke up in what he thought was a sense of humor. He dispatched himself from me and looked down with a smile on his face. Saying softly "So what did I miss?" That earned him a laugh and another hug from me.

Wolverine was watching our actions in silence and with a blank expression on his face and eyes. He was about to turn and walk away when something else seemed to catch his attention including the attention of Nightcrawler and myself. Jubilee had just burst through the front doors a look of pure glee on her face and the rest of our friends had followed her close behind. In a matter of seconds the three of us were surrounded by all of our friends. Rogue said "You guys nearly scared us half to death." "Yeah next time you should tell us when you're going to get into trouble," Gambit said. Then with a chuckle he added "That way we can all come out and join you." "That's right you can't keep all the fun to yourself," Jubilee said. This got plenty of laughter out of the rest of us.

Xavier came up to Nightcrawler and me in his hover chair. Our attention turned to the Professor when we caught sight of him. "Professor." The three of us smiled at each other. Xavier said "I'm glad to see the two of you back safely. We were starting to get a little bit worried." "And with good reason to be Charles." Attention was now turned over to Wolverine when he said this. He said "Charles they were captured by Magneto and his group." Many eyes narrowed at what he said. Obviously Magneto and his group were well known among others. Jean said "What did he want?" "He was after me," I said. Rogue said "But why?" "Somehow he seemed to know about my power and wanted it for his own uses." Beast was nodding his head in agreement to what I was saying. "Makes perfect sense, if my calculations are correct your powers would've fitted perfectly in his own plans." The others were nodding their heads in agreement to his words.

At the same time my stomach let out a huge growl of hunger. The Professors eyes lit up in understanding. "How selfish of us here we are telling you our worries while you're standing out here probably starving. Come inside and we'll all have an early dinner." That is just what we did we all went inside and had the dinner that Jean had made for us. After dinner was finished everyone went to do their own thing. Instead of reading the bible with Kurt I went to go see Logan in his room. I didn't get a chance to thank him for saving us from Magneto and his followers. When I got there I couldn't hear anything, all was quiet behind his door. I gently knocked on his door. "Logan, Logan are you there?" I waited a couple of seconds not trying to seem impatient. But after a little while I decided to open the door and go inside. "I didn't get to thank you for saving us back there."

Just as I was about to say something else I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. I then screamed and ran out of the room to find the others. What had startled me was very serious, Logan was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Mutant Heart and Mutant Soul Chapter 3

The others weren't very happy when I told them the news. Cyclopes was very furious by this new piece of news. He had slammed his fist against the nearest wall in anger. "That idiot! How can he do this to us?" Jean put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Steady Scott I'm sure he had a good reason for doing so," she said. Storm said "Jean is right Logan had never let us down before so we should be giving him the benefit of the doubt." Xavier nodded his head at what Hank had said. He said "I conquer." Scott was about to say something else but the Professor held up a hand to stop him. He said "Now then we'll leave Logan be for the time being. But in the mean time we should be getting some sleep." Without another word he turned in his hover chair and left for his quarters.

Everyone else including me was left in silence there for a couple of seconds. Although when those moments were over there were still talk among the rest of us. Beast and Storm had followed Xavier's example at the first chance that they had. Scott was still outraged by Logans disappearance, but Jean was still doing her very best to calm him down as they were heading for their own room in the mansion. Even Nightcrawler didn't like what was going on he was actually quite upset by it. He said "I still can't believe it why is he doing this to us and why now?" "We may never know Kurt, we may never know." Gambit then left with Rogue and Jubilee following close behind him. Nightcrawler said "This just isn't like him not one bit."

Nightcrawler then transported himself out of there and into his own quarters. I just stood where I was not daring to move from the spot what I was standing in. Eventually I had just sat down and held my head in his hands. "He left because of me." Logan had now entered a train station somewhere in the city. He had his belongings with him in a large duffle bag that he was carrying on his shoulder. Back at the mansion late as it was I wasn't going to stand for Logan leaving like he did. I went over to the main computer Cerebro and spoke to it a command. "Cerebro find me the one called Wolverine." Cerebro went to do what I had commanded. In a matter of seconds the computer showed Logans location on its holographic screen. In no time at all I was running to get to him at the train station. Fortunately I didn't run into anybody on my way out. I didn't want any interference in this considering how frustrated the other had already gotten. I knew that I wasn't that fast but I just had to make it there in time. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me into the city.

In the train station Logan found his seat on the train. He sat down in it with a sigh. He put his head in one of his hands his mind clearly on the other things. What happened next is something that he didn't expect and wasn't prepared for. Someone came up from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was about to do something about that when a voice that he recognized spoke his name. "Logan?" Logan now turned around and saw me standing by his side, a slight smile on my face. Logan didn't say anything to me at first; he only turned back straight ahead. Seconds later he and finally spoken up again. "What are you doing here Silverstream?" A frown appeared on my face when he said this to me but I quickly recovered and gave him an answer. "Looking for you of course everyone's been in an uproar when we found out you was gone." Logan just let out a shrug at hearing what I said. "They shouldn't have been I've left like this before," he said. I said "Well from what I could see you usually gave your friends a little warning before you would run off like this." "You've only been here for a few months Silver what would you know," he said. I said "I know that you wouldn't leave without a good reason."

I had taken a seat right next to him as I said this. Logan turned to me with a blank expression on his face after he heard my words. By what he could see he knew what I wasn't going to budge from where I was sitting so instead of trying to get me to leave he stayed in the subject that were in already. "So why have you really come then? What is your purpose for chasing after me?" His words got me to sit straight up a startled look on my face. Why he would be asking me this I did not know? Nevertheless I thought it right to give him an answer even though I didn't actually know what to say. But I did know what I had to say to him in that moment at the time. I said "I wanted to know if you left because of something I did." That got a little bit of something out of him right there. A little bit of something had shined in his eyes for just a second but that was it. He said "No Silverstream it doesn't have anything to do with you. I just need to get away from here for a while." Logan had said it just a little too quickly for my taste. I'd figure out what he was up to later.

During the rime we were talking we hadn't noticed that the train was already starting to move. We noticed this not long after the train actually started to move. We looked out of the window and then back at each other. There was a moment of silence for the two of us and then Logan figured out what to do about our situation. He said "All right kid you win let's go home." A small smile appeared on his face as he said this to me and a smile appeared on mine as well. "We'd better hurry if we want to get off this train." So then the two of us got out of our seats and headed for the back of our department. Logan opened the door for the two of us to go through. The train was now only seconds from leaving the station. Logan held out his arm for me to go first. "After you," he said. Without hesitation I jumped off of the train and onto the platform just as the train left the station. I turned around hoping to see that Logan had followed me, nut instead I see Logan still on the train looking after me with a little wave before he closed the door.

My jaw dropped at what I had just seen, he had tricked me. Turning around stomping off of the platform I was saying a choice of swear words under my breath at what had just happened. Back inside the train Logan sat down in his seat with a smile of satisfaction on his face. He yawned and settled down to a nice long rest. I ran straight back to the mansion as soon as I was out of the city. Didn't want to risk being along outside again at night. Luckily for me everyone was asleep when I returned back home so I didn't have to explain myself this time. Rogue was sound asleep so I didn't have any problems with her as I slipped into our room and changed into my nightgown. I went to bed as fast as possible after that.

The start of the next day was actually a surprise to me. Things went on as if mine and Kurts kidnapping had never happened along with our dear Logan running off. Like during breakfast for instance everyone was eating and talking together as if nothing had happened in the past few days. It was driving me crazy watching them calmly going on with their lives. Rogue was eating her breakfast right next to me so I decided to speak to her about my thoughts. I nudged her in the arm in order to get her attention. "I just don't get it. How can you guys just go on with your lives after everything that's happened?" Rogue swallowed her mouthful of food and answered what I had asked her. Rogue said "This kind of stuff happens most of the time for us x-men even before you came and as for Logan he's always come back to us. You shouldn't be worrying about him Silverstream Logan is perfectly capable of taking care of himself." And with that Rogue went back to eating her breakfast and started a brand new conversation with Gambit. My worries of Logan soon went away when Kurt offered to go through Storms greenhouse with me. I didn't object to him taking my arm and leading me out of the dining hall.

In the mean time Logan was somewhere else in another city taking his mind off things. In his mind he thought of doing some undercover work for his team. Dressed in a disguise of a t-shirt, jeans, sunglasses, and a cap he was outside what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. Logan was waiting for a certain person to come out and show himself. After waiting about an hour the person that he was waiting for had finally come out of the building. This man was known as Radon Creed the only son of Sabertooth and the half brother of Nightcrawler. A very wolfish grin now appeared on Logans face when he saw him come out and go into a car waiting for him. "Got you Creed." As the car was driving away Logan was very careful to stay out of sight he didn't want Sabertooths son to see what he was doing. He managed to keep up with the car wherever it went by taking short cuts in order to follow it.

The car eventually stopped at another abandoned building. As soon as he went inside the car drove off in another direction. Logan now took his chance to sneak inside and see what was going on. He used his claws to climb up the wall of the building and get inside. Once he was in Logan made sure to stay hidden so nobody inside could see him. As he was going through a passageway he heard someone coming his way. Logan knew that he had to hide so he quickly looked around for an escape route. Fortunately for Logan there was a ventilation system nearby so he jumped into it and closed it back up behind him the way it was before he opened it. The guy that walked by didn't even notice a mark that was made by one of Logans claws.

Logan let out a chuckle when this happened and a grin appeared on his face. "Sucker." Logan started to crawl through the ventilation system slowly but quietly. A couple of minutes into his exploration he started to hear voices coming from another end of the vents. He headed in that direction to see if the person that he was looking for was the source of the noise. Logan eventually came to a small opening in the ventilation system and he finally found what he was looking for. Creed was talking to most of his followers inside a little auditorium. He seemed to be motivating his followers into going against the mutants. He was actually shouting his opinions down to his followers. "They are upon us. These mutant freaks are a disease among our population and what's worse is that they're starting to get through to our race. More of them keep showing up every day. Are we just going to stand by and do nothing?" "No!" "Then my friends we shall fulfill our destiny in ridding our world of these freaks forever." Cheering and clapping went up at his words. Logan wasn't going to let Creeds pan come into action. He said "I don't think so Creed."

Logan now brought out his claws just as he said what he said. Creed was now saying something else down below. Creed said "They friends of humanity will always be there to protect the people of earth from the dangers of the mutant kind." Right when Creed said that a roar sounded from right above him and his followers. All heads were turned up as a piece of the ventilation system right above them fell apart and that wasn't the only thing that fell from the ceiling. The ones underneath it ran for cover and in their place landed Logan and the pieces of the vents that had fallen with him. Logan landed on his side, but almost immediately got back onto his feet. My friend let out a growl spreading out his arms revealing his claws. A sneer was clearly seen on his face. Logan said "I'm afraid your plans have just been cancelled."

Creed recovered quickly from the shock of Logan's entrance and sprang into action. He now turned to his men. "Well don't just stand there kill him now he's a mutant!" The effect of his words was apparent in less than a second. Creeds men now took out their guns and started firing them at Logan. He managed to block all bullets with his claws and hid behind a pillar. Logan needed to think of a plan of attack right now. Logan went back to his days in the danger room and thought of a plan. With a war he jumped out from behind the pillar and charged at the enemy. Creeds men kept shooting their guns at Logan, but they were backing up at the same time. They had fought against Logan before and knew that he was not one to be underestimated. While there as wall of this fighting Creed slipped out of the battle field unnoticed by anyone. Well except for Logan he never missed anything that was going on around him. He saw Creed leaving and went to go after him. Although he had to get through a whole bunch of soldiers in order to get to Creed. "Out of my way!"

Logan threw the ones that came at him to the side as he was going after Creed. Creed was running as fast as he could to get away from all the action. Coming up close behind was Logan and he wasn't going to make it easy for Creed to get away. "You can't escape me Creed!" Creed went into a store room where some of his weapons were kept. As soon as he was inside he grabbed the nearest gun and held it ready to attack. Right when he had it in his hands Creed hid behind a pile of boxes in order to surprise Logan when he came in.

It wasn't long before Logan did so. Logan had followed Creeds scent to that very room. A wolfish grin had appeared on his face once he found out where Creed was hiding. "Got you now Creed." Then without warning he blasted right through the door and held up his claws ready to attack or defend. But what he found on the other side surprised him, there was nobody there. Logan lowered his arms and made his voice loud enough for his prey to hear. He said "I know you're here Creed." Logan sniffed the air to catch Creeds scent. Just one sniff concluded that Creed was in there with him. A slight smile appeared on his face once this was done. "My nose knows." Logan went in the direction of the smell of Creed. Logan eventually came to the pile of boxes that Creed was hiding behind. He approached it slowly wanting to surprise Creed right out of his pants. Logan jumped behind it with a yell and pounced onto Creed.

After this happened Creed had followed up by shooting his gun at Logan as soon as he appeared. Same as before Logan just blocked them with his claws and knocked the gun out of his hand. The two of them broke into a scuffle as soon as this was done. In the mean time some of Creeds soldiers had just found the place where the two of them were fighting. One of them had heard Creeds gun go off and so brought the others that were with him in that direction. The squad team went inside the room with caution holding their guns out in front of them. The leader of their squad was out in front looking for any trouble. He was also keeping an eye out for Creed. "Sir, sir are you in here?" Suddenly one of the soldiers in their squad spotted movement coming out of the shadows. He altered his comrades and they now pointed their weapons in that direction. "Show yourself!"

In response to that command a body came walking out of the shadows and collapsed with a thump on the floor right in front of them. One of the soldiers knelt down to identify the subject. It was Creed his clothes were ripped and he was covered in injuries. "It's the commander." Suddenly the squad was attacked from behind. They were pulled into the shadows and beaten to a pulp. All of them were now knocked out cold with injuries all over their bodies.

Walking out of the room Logan had a satisfied smile on his face and he was wiping off his hands. "That's settles that." "There he is!" Logan turned his head and saw some more soldiers down the hallway pointing their guns at him. "Fire!" At that command they started firing at him. Logan turned around and ran straight into another hallway to escape their guns. Now that his job was done Logan needed to find a way out of this place. This was not going to be easy with all of these soldiers now alerted to his presence. He actually had to go through some of them in order to get out of there. He actually had to go through some of them in order to get out of there. Logan was very lucky to even make it out of there alive. Just as he got out of there police had finally arrived at the warehouse. A tourist passing by had heard the gun shots coming from inside the alerted the police at once.

Right as the police came Logan ran behind the building and hid in its shadows. He kept his head out a little bit to see what was going on. Many policemen got out of the cars and went inside the building. A few minutes later they came out with Creed and most of his men intact. One of the policemen called for an ambulance was watching this stuff with a smile on his face satisfied that Creed and his men were behind bars. He said "Good riddance Creed." A couple of minutes later after the police and medics went away with those men Logan left unnoticed by anyone around him. As he was leaving the area Logan was thinking about who his next target would be to pass the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Mutant Heart and Mutant Soul Chapter 4

Many more days passed since the night of Wolverines departure. Although after Logans little adventure with Creed it wasn't long before his little adventure was on the eleven o'clock news.

Scott and Jean were having an early lunch in the kitchen at the time watching some of the news when it came on for them. They were notified of it by watching Creed being arrested on the news with most of his men.

Scott was the first one to spot this when it came on the news. He nearly choked on his drink when he saw it. "I don't believe it."

Jean looked up from her meal and saw what Scott was getting so excited about. When Jean did she couldn't believe her eyes. "Creed!" She then used her powers to lift up the volume on the TV.

At the same time I came into the kitchen. I heard Jean shouting so I came to see what all the commotion was about.

I said "What's going on in here? I thought I heard you shouting in here Jean."

Scott and Jean put their fingers to their lips for silence.

Scott said "Sh, just listen to this." He pointed to the TV and the three of us listened to what was on it.

The scene was of an old warehouse and it was showing police taking men out of it. A reporter was in a studio explaining what was going on and the footage was being shown in a side window right next to her.

"Police as still puzzled over the incident down at the wharf. The friends of humanity were found and arrested for harboring weapons down in an old warehouse. A tourist passing by heard lasers being fired somewhere inside along with some yelling and crashed. Police don't actually know how this fight came to be but one thing is for sure authorities will get to the bottom of things sooner or later. For the time being Creed and his followers are locked up for the time being and well on the way to spending plenty of years in prison. Wait, wait a minute we're getting something."

There was a pause in this news report. During this time someone passed the reporter a piece of paper with something new on it. It took her less than a second to read what was on it. It took her less than a second to read what was on it.

The reporter looked up from it with a new light on her face.

"This just in while searching the warehouse for leads on the case authorities have found some strange markings on the walls. We'll bring it to you right now. Take it away Thomas."

The scene on the TV then changed from a reporter's studio to the scene of the battle zone inside of the warehouse. A cameraman and a reporter were filming policemen and investigators looking and examining something on a wall.

The reporter was walking about what was happening around him. "Thank you Anne as you can see investigators are examining certain marks on the walls. Authorities are stunned to find that these markings are actually one that came from an animal. I think they'll let us take a look now."

The reporter moved out of the way and the cameraman now had a clear view at what was on the wall. The reporters were right there were claw marks on the wall.

For the three of us these markings were instantly recognizable.

Scott let out a chuckle as soon as he saw them. "Looks like Wolverine have been busy." "No kidding." Jean now used her power to turn off the TV.

Jean said "Logans' lucky he didn't get caught this time. He really shouldn't be out there doing this time of stuff. I mean he can't tale on enemies like these every time he runs off."

"Who are the friends of humanity? I've heard about them but I don't actually know what they do."

Scott was the one to answer my question. He said "The friends of humanity are an organization dedicated to destroying mutants. Jeans right, Logan's lucky he wasn't killed."

"Yeah I guess so."

Right then the Professor came into the kitchen followed by Beast.

Charles said "Ah there you Silverstream it's your turn in the danger room."

Scott and Jean stopped eating when they heard this come out of the Professor.

As for me I froze right in my seat at Xavier's words. Fortunately I had an excuse ready and waiting for when someone told me this. "Uh sorry Professor but I'm going somewhere with Jubilee in a little bit."

Beast spoke up for the Professor with an unusually wicked smile was on his face. "Sacrifices must be made my dear, sacrifices must be made."

With a sigh I got up from my seat and followed the two of them out of the kitchen.

Not long after we left Scott and Jean followed close behind after they finished with their early lunch.

There was a huge urge for me to just use my powers and hide from them, but it quickly went away.

Only I went into the danger room since as you already know it was my turn to be in there. The others went into a place above the danger room where they could watch my progress.

"All right Silverstream, are you ready?"

"Yes I am Professor."

The Professor just nodded his head at me and Beast now spoke through the microphone.

He said "Now my dear Scott and Jean will be on standby in case you need any assistance."

"All right beast let's just get this over with," I said.

Without another word Beast activated the systems of the danger room. It was on a particular setting to make sure that I wouldn't get seriously damaged.

Out of a couple of holes in the floor came up a few robots. Once they were up their holographic programming activated and they took on the forms of different mutants.

I now went into a fighting position ready to attack or defend against them. The robots now when to attack me at the same time. I've been taking lessons from the other x-men lately in fighting so I was now able to finally fight against them.

When as the first one came I jumped onto its shoulder and did a huge leap off of it and onto the others in order to get to the other side of them. I kept jumping as fast as I could off of their shoulders. They even tried to grab me as I was jumping off of them. I got to the other side in about ten seconds and turned toward their backs as soon as I hit the floor again. There was a robot all the way in the back of the group and it started to attack me when I landed on the floor.

It was attacking with all it had in kicks and punches. All I could do to defend from its attacks were to block its efforts with my arms and when I couldn't block I just ducked down.

Not long after this one started attacking me the others joined in. I had to fight all of them at the same time.

The others were watching everything from where they were standing.

Jean was starting to get a little bit nervous of everything that was going on down here.

She said "Maybe one of us should go down and help her. We haven't put her against this many robots before."

"Don't worry Jean she's doing fine," Scott said. Scott could still see the worry on Jeans face so he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Back down in the danger room I was actually doing better than I had expected. I had gotten rid of most of the robots and only two of them were left standing.

These two robots had taken the forms of Mystique and a mutant that I didn't recognize. These two robots were using their agility to fight against me.

Starting to get tired I realized what I had to do to bring these two down. Bringing up certain thoughts and feelings I activated my mutant power.

Instantly the crescent moon on my forehead started to glow very intently on the robots. Thanks to the Professor and the training he had been giving me I was able to control how much light came out and what form it took. Right now I made sure that two bright beams came out of the mark and into the faces of the robots. Right when I realized that these two couldn't see me I turned off the light and went behind them.

The robots were turning their heads trying to find out where I was hiding. The two of them realized what I did a little too late.

I had opened up compartments into their backs and pulled out their wiring.

Immediately their holographic forms went away and they collapsed onto the floor.

I was breathing hard from the fight and other than a few bruises from the robots I was all right. I looked up at the others with a look of satisfaction on my face and the same look was on theirs as well.

Right then a voice that I instantly recognized spread through the entire chamber.

"You're getting better at that my dear."

I turned at that voice and saw Nightcrawler standing in the doorway. A smile appeared on my face when I saw him. "What are you doing back here? You're supposed to be visiting the monastery."

Hands on hips Nightcrawler just let his shoulders down in a shrug. He said "I decided to cut things a little short Silverstream."

Nightcrawler now looked up and saw the Professor along with the other three in the containment room above where we were standing. Nightcrawler held up a hand in greeting to our friends. They responded by doing the same thing but the Professor spoke into the microphone and through the speakers.

He said "Welcome back Kurt we didn't expect you back so soon."

"As I just told Silverstream I decided to come back a little early."

"Still welcome back Kurt things have been a little gloomy around her without you." With that the Professor now left the danger room in his hover chair. The other followed him close behind.

I left the danger room with Nightcrawler my hand within his. The two of us headed for Storms greenhouse on one of the top floors.

Storm seemed to allow anyone in there these days. I had to water some of her plants whenever I went in there. So I picked up a watering can and started giving water to some of Storms shrubs.

Nightcrawler stood at one of the corners watching me do my work with the plants. Eventually he offered to give me held with the plants in the greenhouse. I shook my head with a little smile on my face when I saw this. I turned to him still wearing that smile.

I said "Nightcrawler you shouldn't be doing this. I'm only doing it because I want to. No one ordered me to do it at all."

Kurt responded to my words with a very friendly smile on his face. He said "It's the same thing with me fraulen I just want to help out too. He then went back to watering the plants with me letting out a little laugh as he did so."

That caught me a little bit off guard and a frown appeared on my face as this had happened. For as I now knew of Nightcrawler he had never laughed with a squeak coming out of his throat but more like a gentle and soothing kind of sound.

The words coming out of him sounded like the ones my Nightcrawler would say only the laugh just wasn't him. It might've been too early to tell but something about Nightcrawler just wasn't right. There weren't many plants left for us to water so it didn't take long for the two of us to finish our job. Once we were done with that the two of us headed out of the greenhouse together.

The two of us headed for the mansions library so we could have some more quiet moments together reading our favorite books together.

I picked up one off of the shelves and started reading it. This book was one that I had looked forward to finish reading for a long time now. The book was from a section full of folk tales and legend of creatures from different worlds. Along with the histories of different places.

Nightcrawler went for a book in a section that he loved the most which was religion. He picked out a bible that he hadn't read before and he appeared onto the ceiling upside down reading the book. I was sitting down in an armchair close to him next to the libraries fireplace which was at the moment not in use.

During the time that the two of us were reading in the library we hardly talked at all except for an occasional word or two about our books. We were so mesmerized in what we were reading that we didn't want to turn our attention away from their words.

At one point after an hour or two I had finished the book I was reading and got out of the armchair I was sitting in. Closing the book I put it back on the shelf where I had found it. Next I went back over to the window I was sitting by before and looked out at the beautiful scenery right in front of me.

Not long after I was standing there I spotted an object moving our way down the road. It wasn't long before I figured out that a taxi was the object coming our way.

My curiosity immediately started to arise inside of me when this happened. My eyebrows burrowed together in great thought as I was thinking about what was the cause of this.

"Now who could be coming here in the middle of the day?"

My thoughts were soon answered when the taxi pulled up in front of the mansions gates and its passenger stepped out of it.

Gasping with surprise I saw who its passenger was, it was Logan.

As soon as he paid the driver for the ride from wherever he came from the taxi drove as fast as it could away from the mansion. Logan now pressed a button under a small speaker next to the gates. He spoke into it and a few minutes later the gates opened. He walked through them and they closed behind him as he did so.

The look of surprise on my face had now left and was replaced by a look of pure excitement on my face with joy covering the whole thing. I couldn't hold in the feelings that were flowing inside of me.

With a whoop I jumped into the air and ran straight out of the library to greet my friend.

Seeing how happy I was Nightcrawler was caught by surprise at my whoop of joy.

"Silverstream!"

But I had already gone out of the library.

Wanting to know what was the cause of my outburst he jumped down from the ceiling and went over to the window where I was standing before.

Immediately he wasn't happy at what he saw and it was Logan moving closer and closer to the front of the mansion.

A look of pure hate had now appeared on his face as he was watching what was happening down below on the front lawn.

A couple of seconds after he saw Logan he heard the front door of the mansion slam shut and less than a second later he saw me running straight for Logan my arms opened wide in welcome.

Dropping his bag Logan opened his arms for the hug I was about to give him. I greeted him with a yell of delight as the two of us embraced each other.

Watching our friendly greeting, Nightcrawler wasn't very happy with Logan's new appearance. Moving away from the window he went over to the fireplace and punched the wall right next to the fireplace and punched the wall next to it in anger.

"Why now? Why did he have to come here today just when I'm starting my plan?"

This man was extremely angry.

"That fool he'll ruin everything."

Back outside the mansion Logan and I were making our way back to the front door. Logan had an arm around my shoulder as we were heading back to the door.

I said "I saw what you did to the friends of humanity on TV Logan. Looks like you've been very busy my friend." I looked at him with one of my eyebrows raised with a mocking look in my eyes when I said what I said to him.

Logan gently squeezed my shoulder in response to my words.

Nightcrawler watched us walk back inside the mansion. The look of hatred was still on his face as he saw us walk through the door.

I helped Logan unpack his belongings when the two of us got to his room. Not long after we started unpacking his bag the Professors voice moved all throughout the mansion.

He said "X-men please report to my study I have something to speak to you about." As quickly as his voice came to our minds it quickly went away.

I let out a deep sigh when this happened.

I said "Ah well we might as well go see what Charles wants this time."

"You go on ahead Silver," said Logan. I'm almost done unpacking my belongings."

Because of his words I just nodded my head and left his room for the Professors study. On my way there I had to once again go through the entrance hall.

As I was passing through it the phone on a small table by the stairs down below started to ring. Since no one else was around I went down to answer it. The phone was still ringing when I got there.

Picking it up I answered who was on the end very politely and when I did the voice on the other end really surprised me.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello Silverstream this is Nightcrawler."

I was surprised to hear his voice on the phone just now. I had thought that Kurt was still in the mansions grounds I didn't know he had left. Since I had only been with him in the library less than an hour ago.

With a note of surprise in my voice I spoke to him back into the phone.

"Huh, Nightcrawler? But it can't be I saw you in the mansions library an hour ago. I didn't know that you left the mansion for the city," I said.

He said "What? I'm sorry Silverstream I wasn't in the library today nor was I in the mansion. Did you forget? I've been in the monastery for the past few days."

My shock was starting to grow by the minute.

"But that's impossible," I exclaimed.

So many thoughts were now going through my mind. If Kurt's words were true ten there was an imposter among us.

Right then the imposter came out from one of the hallways close by me. A look of relief appeared on his face when he saw me standing there.

"Ah there you are Silverstream I was looking for you come on we're going to be late for the meeting," he said.

As he was coming toward me the real Nightcrawler was trying to talk to me on the phone.

"Silverstream who was that I heard just now? Silverstream what's wrong," asked Kurt.

The imposter of my friend was now moving closer to me as Kurt was talking. I was going to have to finish this quickly. So I cupped my hand around my end of the phone and spoke as quietly as I could into it.

I said "I have to go, come back soon."

Kurt was about to say something else when I hung up the phone. At the other end of it the real

Nightcrawler was stunned at what had just happened. In shock he just stared at the phone in his hand.

He said "Now what was that about? She's never done that before."

At the mansion I was getting nervous the other Nightcrawler had finally reached me. He held out his hand to me.

He said "Come now Silverstream we mustn't be late for the meeting."

In order to not raise suspicion I took his hand and did what he said.

On our way there the fake Nightcrawler was trying to make conversation with me. I had a feeling that he wanted to know who I was talking to on the phone. In a matter of seconds he brought up the subject and I wasn't fooled one bit by the gentle not in his voice.

He said "Silverstream who was that you were talking to on the phone?"

There was an edge to his voice as he asked me this so I could see he really wanted to know who I was talking to. So there was no other choice but for me to lie to him.

With a perfect smile on my face I answered his question.

I said "Oh Nightcrawler it was just someone from the city who wanted to speak to the Professor. I told them he would call back as soon as possible."

"Oh all right," he said.

A new spring had now come into his step as we were walking through the mansion.

In the meantime Logan had just gotten to Xavier's study where some of the others were already waiting for us to arrive.

Scott was the first one to notice Logan when he arrived.

Scott said "Well look whose back."

Everyone turned to Logan and smiles now appeared on their faces.

"Wolverine." The Professor said "It's good to have you here with us Logan and right on time too. I have something very important to tell all of you."

"Wait a minute we're still missing Silverstream and Nightcrawler," Beast said.

Storm said "He's right we should wait for them."

They didn't have to wait long for the two of us to arrive in the study.

As soon as we entered it the Professor immediately started talking again. "Now then there are urgent matters that concern all mutants around the world," he said.

This caught all of our attention since this news concerned all of us.

"Go on Charles. Out with it," said Beast.

Just as the Professor was about to talk something strange came over Wolverine. He started sniffing a little bit and a searching look appeared on his face.

Then suddenly a look of shock and surprise appeared on his features.

"It can't be," said Logan. Attention was now turned over to him.

Jubilee said "What is it Logan?"

It took a while for him to answer her question he was doing a little more sniffing.

"Morph," he exclaimed, " Morphs here!"

"What!"

Logan's outburst got surprised cries out of everyone but Nightcrawler and me.

Having only been there for a few months I didn't know anything about previous members on the team that were no longer here. The only thing that Logan's words had gotten out of me was only a slight movement of my head. But the reaction that had been gotten out of Nightcrawler was surprising and now unexpected by me.

He flinched at what he just heard and took a few steps back from where he was standing. I could feel the tension coming out of him.

Wolverine sniffed one more time and turned his full attention onto Nightcrawler. Then by saying one word confirmed my suspicions about this guy being an imposter from the start.

"Morph," said Logan. Even though I had my suspicions hearing that name still surprised me since I didn't know who that was.

There wasn't any response out of the person next to me at all only the tension that I could feel coming out of his body. Only a couple of seconds later did we get something out of him.

He said "Why are you looking at me?"

"Don't play games Morph! Just what do you think you're doing," growled Logan.

"Logan what's going on," I asked.

He didn't answer my question. Logan just strode right over to the two of us. Feeling that something was about to happen I moved away from the spot and over to the others.

My instincts were very correct at this point.

At this time Logan took the imposters arms and lifted him up off the floor a little bit.

"Morph, what are you doing here?"

Unlike me the others weren't catching on to what was going on around them.

Hank, Gambit, and Scott moved quickly over to Logan and tried to get him to put who they thought was Nightcrawler down.

Logan wouldn't budge at all from his position.

Hank said "Logan my friend you are not well."

"Beast's right. Wolverine, you need to get looked over in the infirmary," Scott said.

Gambit said "Listen to them Wolverine you need to lie down."

"No I don't," snarled Logan. "I'm not the one with the problem here. Morph, why are you hiding from us?"

Logan gave the guy he was holding a shake as he said this.

With a final tug Scott, Hank, and Gambit finally were able to pull Logan off of the guy he was shaking. Even as they were it still took all three of them to keep Logan away from the fake Nightcrawler.

The fake one shook out his arms and looked at Wolverine with a raised eyebrow.

He said "He's gone crazy Logan obviously gone mad he must be destroyed!"

This caught many of us by surprise. The Nightcrawler we knew was such a gentle creature that he would never say such a thing like that.

Gambit let go of Logan and left him to Beast and Scott. He was touching his chin in great thought.

He said "Now that doesn't sound like something Nightcrawler would say."

Gambit then reached into his coat and pulled out one of his game cards. He now used his mutant powers to set it aflame and he threw it toward our so called Nightcrawler.

Then something very, very strange happened that confirmed Logan's words and my suspicions. When the flaming card landed in front of him, he didn't transport away from it only went straight into a shielding position. He lowered his arms when he realized that the card wasn't going to blow up in his face.

When he did he saw that all but Logan and I were looking at him with surprised looks on their faces.

Eventually a weird smile appeared on his face and a totally different voice came out of his mouth and the laugh that I heard him use before came out of him again.

He said "Well, well looks like I've been found out. The game is finally over."

And with that the imposter changed into his true form the so called mutant named Morph.

As I said before Wolverine and I were the only ones that weren't surprised by this. As the matter of fact they were all speechless even the Professor.

My eyes narrowed when I saw Morph shape shift into his true form.

I said "I knew that something wasn't right about you. Right when I heard you laugh in the greenhouse."

"What do you mean Silver," Logan said.

I said "Before this meeting I got a call from Germany and guess who was on the other end of it. It was Nightcrawler that was on the other end, it was Kurt. I was already starting to get suspicious before this but that call confirmed it."

A large sneer appeared on the face of Morph when I said this and that crazy laugh of his came out of his body.

He said "You figured it out so what that's still not going to change anything."

There was a slight pause it seemed for dramatics and then he said something else.

He said "Especially not after you left me behind to die."

I didn't know what he meant by this but everyone else seemed to. They all flinched at hearing his words Scott as resourceful as ever was the first one to recover from the shock of this introduction.

Scott held out his hands to show that he had nothing in them and he started to move slowly toward Morph.

Scott said "Now Morph you know that isn't how it really happened. We had our reasons to do what we did."

"Shut up," Morph yelled.

Morph now took something from a hidden compartment in his belt and threw something straight at Scott.

With her mind Jean used her power to stop what Morph threw in the air. Only Morph was prepared for this so he took out his gun. He held it out and pointed it straight at the small bomb. Pulling the trigger the blast that same out of the gun made that bomb explode in midair. It wasn't a huge blast but it was still big enough to knock most of us off our feet.

There wasn't any time for Jean or Charles to shield the rest of us from the bomb. Because of this distraction Morph was able to make a clean get away and find a new place to hide. The bomb that he threw was at a very close range to us so we were injured from his attack.

It took a few minutes for us to recover from that one attack.

Wolverine was the first one to get up because of his regeneration powers. The first one he went to check on was me. He moved quickly over to my side to see if I was all right.

"Silver," he said, gently shaking me.

My eyes fluttered for a second and then slowly my eyes opened. Logan helped me sit up as I was trying to make sense of what happened.

I said "Oh man what hit me?"

Once he knew I was all right he went to check on the others. There was no need to the other were fairing out just fine. They were all helping each other get back onto their feet.

It took both Beast and Gambit to get Charles back up into his hover chair.

The Professor was rubbing his head with one of his hands. He let out a groan as he was rubbing it.

"Is everyone all right," he asked.

Storm said "Besides a few scratches we're all right."

"Speak for yourself Storm," said Rogue.

Scott said "We'll go to the infirmary later, but right now we need to figure out what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened we were tricked that's what by someone who we thought our friend was," said Jubilee, angrily.

"Speaking of our friend where has Morph gone," said Beast.

That was when we all noticed that Morph was missing from the room.

The Professor now instantly sprang into action at this new piece of action. He decided to split us all into the groups in order to find out where Morph had gone to while Charles went to the control room in the lower levels. In order to see if he could find anything of Morph on the monitors.


	5. Chapter 5

Mutant Heart and Mutant Soul Chapter 5

We were all partnered up in our little groups.

Without question Wolverine and I partnered up together. I let him change into his costume first before the two of us headed down into our underground base bellow the mansion.

Beast and Jubilee also went down there with us but went off in a totally different direction.

As Logan and I were running through the corridors down there the same question was going through my mind.

Finally not long after the two of us started our search down in the base I finally popped out the question.

"Logan how do you know Morph anyway and what did he mean by leaving him behind to die," I said.

We now came to a stop in our search. We were now in the middle of a small corridor and we stopped right there when I asked that question.

Logan didn't speak for a couple of seconds and it wasn't long before I had gotten an answer out of him. Not to mention it was a very long one too. He leaned against one of the walls and let out a deep sigh. There was a sad look in his eyes as he did so.

He said '"It's a long story."

I leaned against the other wall in front of him and looked at him with a soft look in my eyes.

I said "I'm listening."

"We still need to search," he said.

I said "The others are helping out. I'm sure one of them will find him before we do."

Logan looked at me with a stern look still with those sad eyes. I just stared at him right back.

It seemed like hours, but he actually agreed to what I asked.

He said "All right I'll tell you so you'd better make yourself comfortable."

A wide smile appeared on my face and I did just as he asked. A moment later Logan started saying the whole story.

He said "I met him a couple of years ago. He arrived almost two years after I came here. He arrived half-starved and his powers were unstable he was changing nonstop until the Professor taught him to control his powers. You may have already noticed but like Mystique he's a shape shifter. It took him a while to learn how to control it and the Charles was the only one to teach him how. Unlike Mystique he keeps to a single form most of the time the one he was born with. Although he always had that craziness about him."

Logan actually smiled and chuckled after he said this to me. He then went on with history and that solemn look now returned to his face.

"Now as for the leaving him to die thing that's a totally different story," he said, his face falling a bit.

His words had caught some of my attention before and he had it fully because of what he had just said.

He said "It was a year before you came just when we found Jubilee. You see she was captured by one of our enemies so we came up with a plan to rescue her from Senator Kelly."

That surprised me a little bit.

I said "Wait a minute I thought President Kelly is someone that helps mutants."

"Oh he is now he just wasn't back then. Morph, Hank, and I were the ones chosen to go in there and get her out. Our mission was simple really it was just to go in there as quietly as possible as if we were ghosts. Unfortunately our mission didn't go as planned. We had to fight our way inside the building where they were holding Jubilee. There was too much security guarding the entrances. We did manage to get Jubilee out of there," said Logan.

He got even more surprise out of me when he said this it was seen clearly on my face.

"That's great, your mission was a success," I said.

Logan said "Not really." "What was so bad about it," I said.

Logan said "We lost Morph in the mission or at least we thought we did."

I was now feeling sorry for Logan I could see the pain that was building up in his face. Instead of saying anything I let him continue on with his story.

"On our way out Scott and Jean arrived with Rogue inside the black bird to pick us up and in case we needed back up. Their instincts were right we did need them back there. The three of them hid the black bird somewhere in the trees while they were coming to get us. Unfortunately for us enemies were hidden in the shadows. Without warning giant robots called sentinels came out of the trees and started attacking us with their lasers," said Logan.

Another short pause came between his stories again.

"I didn't seen them coming I was so stuck on getting Jubilee out of there that I didn't see them coming, but Morph did. I wasn't paying attention and Morph saw one coming straight for me. He tried to stop me before I got any closer, but I couldn't hear him. Morph took the blow that was meant for me. We were soon surrounded by a lot of sentinels and Scott gave us the order to pull out of there. I wanted to go back for Morph. Scott wouldn't let me and he had Hank knock me out so I wouldn't be able to go back. We thought he was dead," his voice broke as he said this.

This managed to surprise me even more. I'd never seen him lose control over him like this before. He said "I wanted to go back for him I really did, but there was nothing I could do."

Without a word I went over to my friend and gave him a warm and soft embrace to comfort him in this hard time. It surprised him very much and he returned the embrace that I gave him.

This didn't last very long, feeling embarrassed we both broke the embrace at the exact same time. Feeling awkward Logan and I returned to acting serious and went back to our mission.

I said "So where do you think he will be hiding? You know him better than I do."

"Well hiding is exactly what I'd think he'd do. But because of the circumstances and how he's changed I think he'd rather run away than stick around. So he'd be able to fight again when our guard isn't as high as it is now."

"How is he going to get out of here then? There's so many of us he can't get out of here unnoticed," I asked.

He said "He'd want to get out of here as quickly as possible."

At that moment when he said that a strange look came upon his face. Not a second later Logan grabbed my hand and he started running me down another corridor.

I said "Where are you taking me?"

Logan didn't stop running he just kept pulling me along with him. He said "We have to hurry I think I know where he's going to go."

Since the speed that we were moving at was so fast we arrived at our destination in record time which was the hanger bay. This didn't really surprise me when we came to this place. Logan said that Morph would want to make a quick getaway. So what would be faster than one of our mini jets or the black bird. As soon as we got there we hid inside the black bird for when Morph arrived and tried to use it to get away. Once we were inside of the black bird the two of us waited patiently inside until our guest of honor arrived there. We didn't have to wait long for him to arrive there.

I heard a door open somewhere outside the black bird. Not long after that we heard faint and fast footsteps. Even though Logan had the best hearing because of his powers I was the first one to hear them.

I made a movement to head outside of the black bird to attack only Logan held out his arm to stop me before I even made a move. He also held a finger to his lips for silence he noticed the same thing I did. Whoever was inside the hanger bay was heading straight for the black bird.

Logan now held up his hand ready to signal me when it's time to attack. I didn't have to wait long for that to happen. A button was pressed outside of the black bird and the steps that led inside of it lowered right out. Logon dropped his hand as the signal just when our guest of honor was coming up the stairs.

Morph was shocked to see the two of us standing there in front of him. His eyes widened and he backed up down the steps as Logan and I were heading down to meet him. Logan spoke quite calmly to Morph trying to make sure that he didn't run odd or try anything again.

He said "It's over Morph come along quietly."

"Never," shouted Morph.

Morph transformed into a perfect duplication of Logan wearing his costume and he attacked us just as we reached the bottom of the steps. Logan pushed me clear of it and with a snarl he fended off Morphs attack with his own claws. I knew that we were going to need help incase Morph turned into something bigger than what Logan was.

So even though I didn't have any of those mind powers I called out to the Professor with my thoughts. "Charles!"

Xavier heard my cry for help.

Charles back straightened his back when he heard my cry. "Huh, Silverstream."

Hearing his response I spoke back to him through my mind. "Professor Morph is in the hanger bay Logan is holding him off but I don't know how long that will last. Please send help." I then broke off contact with him.

Xavier called out to the rest of the x-men and told them to head for the hanger bay to give us a helping hand.

"X-men the search is over Wolverine and Silverstream have found Morph in the hanger bay. They need your assistance in catching him."

They all stopped in their search and headed for the hanger bay in the underground base.

In the meantime Wolverine was still fighting against Morph or more like defending himself against him. He didn't want to have to hurt his friend after all he still cared for him. I was watching this from behind the steps of the black bird waiting for my chance to come out and attack. But not before I figured out which Wolverine was the fake.

Eventually one of them saw me standing behind the steps and called out to me. He said "Silverstream you have to attack now."

My eyes widened a little bit at this but I didn't attack just yet. I still didn't know which one to use my power on.

I said "Who should I blind? I've got to stop one of them but which one?"

A moment later the other Wolverine spoke up and I got the answer that I needed. He said "You've got to blast us both it's the only way to get Morph." Once that was said I knew what to do.

Without hesitation I used my power to blind the one I thought was the fake. While my light was in his eyes this gave the person I thought was Wolverine the chance to attack the fake.

Unfortunately things didn't turn out as I had intended them to. The one I had blinded was the real Wolverine all along.

Just as Morph attacked the real Wolverine he turned to me with thumbs up. Confirming that he was the fake Wolverine he used his real laugh and that weird laugh came out of his throat.

"Thanks a lot," he said, changing back into his original form. He changed back into his usual form. He headed for one of the mini jets instead of the blackbird.

Instead of going after him I went over to Wolverine to check his injuries. At the same time the others came rushing in ready to stop Morph from leaving this place. They were too late Morph had gotten to one of our mini jets and was already flying out of the base.

"Morph, wait!" Scott tried to stop the jet before it could take off he was too late. It had already left the hanger bay.

Wolverine was coming to again within moments. He said "What happened?"

"Morph left taking one of our mini jets with him," Gambit said.

I said "I'm sorry Wolverine. I thought the real one would tell me to attack both of you not just one."

Wolverine put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Take it easy Silver, I would've said the same thing he did. Morph knows me only too well," he said.

Beast said "It can't be helped now Morphs gone but he'll be back."

"And we'll be waiting," Storm said.

Wolverine said "Not all of us." We all turned to Wolverine when he said this to us.

Jubilee said "What are you talking about Wolfe?"

"I'm going after Morph," he answered.

"What? But you just got back," I said.

Wolverine said "I know that Silver, but I still feel that I'm the one responsible for what happened to him."

"That's not cool Wolverine, you know it wasn't your fault," Gambit said.

Wolverine wasn't listening he was heading for one of the other two mini jets. I followed him straight over to it.

As he was adjusting into his seat I tried to talk him out of going alone. "You're not going alone," I said.

He said "Yes I am."

"You shouldn't go after him alone let me come with you," I said.

He said "No!" With that he put on the speed and blasted out of the hanger bay from underground.

The jets wings barely missed me as it was leaving the base.

Hank managed to catch me before I could hit the ground. I looked up at Beast with a smile on my face. "Thanks Hank," I said.

I just stared out of the hanger bay doors where Logan left in the mini jet without a good bye. Once I got back onto my feet I shook my fist in that general direction. "That guy drives me crazy."

Some of the other snorted at what I said. I gave them a very stern look and they silenced at once.

The Professor now pressed a button in the control room so he could speak to us through a microphone. "Is everyone all right down there," he said.

Scott said "Yes but unfortunately Morph got away."

"Not only that Logan followed him on one of the mini jets," Storm said.

Charles sighed and spoke softly into the microphone. He said "Yes I know I've been watching everything from the control room."

"We're sorry Professor we failed," Rogue said.

Charles said "It's all right none of you failed we've just had a little bit of back luck today."

"Yeah try a lot of bad luck." I gave Jubilee a little punch in the shoulder when she said this. "Hey." She looked at me with a pained look as she was rubbing her shoulder.

Jean said "Knock it off you two."

Jean got Jubilee to look away from me and she still had that pained look on her face.

Xavier said "All of you still have injuries from a few hours ago. Go treat them in the infirmary and we'll all have an early dinner."

"I second that," Gambit said.

Laughing we all left the hanger bay together and headed for the infirmary to tend to the injuries that we had gotten by Morph before in the Professors study. Our injuries weren't that serious so it didn't take long for us to tend to them. Some of them had to be bandaged to make sure they wouldn't get infected by anything.

The Professor had prepared dinner for us inside the dining hall. This came as a surprise to us because the Professor couldn't really do much in his hover chair. It became obvious she used his powers to make us this meal especially in such little time as what we gave him.

Beast said "Charles this is astonishing how you made all of this?"

"Yeah we didn't know you could cook," Jubilee said.

Charles smiled at their words. "Thank you I only had time to make a simple meal so please enjoy."

And so we did just that.

Even though it was simple Charles had made an excellent meal of what was left of our food. We all complimented him greatly on it and he gave us his thanks when we gave them to him.

After our meal was finished we all went on with our routines. Some of us were tired from today's events and went to bed early because of them including myself.

Half of the night I laid awake in my bed worrying about Wolverine and how he was going to deal with Morph when he caught up to him again and. To do what he had to do in order to bring Morph back to his sanity and the x-men.


	6. Chapter 6

Mutant Heart and Mutant Soul Chapter 6

Cutting the lawn was hard work but after hours of cutting it I was almost done. The front lawn was the only thing left that I had to do. Just as I was finishing it up I noticed someone walking down the road with a suitcase wearing a long coat and a matching hat. These details were instantly recognizable to me so I knew of who was coming. A smile appeared on my face as I did so.

I stopped what I was doing and went down to the front gates to him. I got there the same time as Nightcrawler. "Hello Kurt."

Kurt put his suitcase down and the two of us gave each other a hug. "It's good to see you again Silverstream," he said.

I said "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be back for another month."

Kurt let out a shrug of his shoulders. He said "I thought I'd come back early." I raised an eyebrow when he said this to me.

I said "Is this because of that phone call you and I had a few weeks ago?"

"Maybe, look I was worried you sounded nervous when we last spoke on the phone," he said.

I only smiled at his words. "You shouldn't have worried the situation is all under control. We had an intruder and Logan has gone after him."

This surprised Kurt a little bit somewhat. "What? Logan came back?"

"Yes, but he left not long after he came back," I said, sadly.

Kurt caught the worry in my voice and so tried to make me feel better. "Don't worry fraulen, he will return to us God will make sure of that."

The smile now returned to my face only the worry was still in my eyes. I said "I have to get back to work why don't you go inside and settle yourself back in. I'll make you some hot tea when I'm done."

Kurt smiled at my words. "All right."

Kurt picked up his suitcase and went back inside while I finished mowing the lawn outside. It didn't take long for me to do that just a few minutes. I got to the kitchen before Kurt did so I started to make his tea for him. He came in not long after I started to mix in the ingredients. Looking up I saw him take a seat at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

He said "Where is everyone?"

"They all went to Russia to help out another mutant called Calluses. I haven't met him before but I've heard from Jubilee he's really nice," I answered.

"When do you think they'll be back," asked Kurt.

"I don't know Xavier said it wouldn't take long. Your tea's ready," I said, walking over to give Kurt is tea.

Taking a sip of it he turned back to me. "Why aren't you with them in Russia?"

"I wanted to go but Xavier told me to stay here. He said that somebody had to take care of things here," I said.

"They left you here even though there was an intruder." There was a worried look on his face as he said this.

I quickly went to reassure him that I was all right. I said "Don't worry Kurt I've become very capable of taking care of myself since that kidnapping. Trust me." I gave him one of my smiles and he went back to drinking his tea while my thoughts went back to Wolverine and where he was now.

Logan was actually hundreds or maybe thousands of miles away moving down a river inside a human inhabited part of a rainforest in the upper Amazons of Brazil. He was riding on a small boat its driver was a middle aged man with a pet monkey known as a capuchin riding on his shoulder.

The driver was heading for a small bar down in the forest close by the river. The driver was talking to Logan and he was trying to make sense of what Logan was asking from him and he was laughing.

"Now let me get this straight you're looking for someone, but you don't know what he looks like cause he can look like anybody?" He let out another laugh after this. "He's not one of them mutants is he? People here don't like, hey!"

The reason for his outburst was because his monkey had taken a treat from Logan's hand. The monkey climbed up Logan's arm and onto his shoulder eating the treat he had been given. The owner looked at them wearing a look of astonishment. "Never done that before," he said.

At the same time the driver pulled up to a dock right next to that bar. The driver threw a rope onto the dock and raped it around a wooden anchor to keep the boat in place.

The driver was still talking as he was doing this. "Any stranger that comes this far up river I'd remember whatever they look like."

When the boat stopped in its place Logan sniffed the air and caught the scent he was looking for. "Morph was here," he said.

The driver finished tying up the boat and turned around to speak to Logan again. Only when he did so he only found his pet monkey squealing and hanging from one of his small gas lamps. Seems that Logan had already left the boat and into that small bar.

The driver brought his hand to his head in confusion. "Well I'll be."

As Logan headed for the place he could hear a familiar cackle coming from inside and two men were leaving the bar just as someone was saying a joke then laughing again. Logan could see on the faces of these two men that they didn't like a certain person in this bar.

Logan recognized the laugh and he turned to see who was causing it. When he did he couldn't believe his eyes. "I don't believe it."

The cause of all the noise was the barmen who was actually Morph. He was cleaning the counter with a cloth. "Everybody's a critic," he said.

Logan headed for him and spoke in a steady voice. He said "Spring brake's over Morph you're coming with me." The other inhabitants the place left when Logan said this.

Unfortunately Morph wasn't going to go so easily. He said "I don't think so old man."

Morph now changed into his true form. "I figured you might follow me you never were very bright. What do you think of your final resting place?"

Logan held up his hands to show he wasn't there to fight. He went to try and calm his friend down. "Whatever you're going through Morph I've been there. The Professor saved me I'm gonna save you."

Logan started walking toward Morph again. When he reached the counter a very wicked grin appeared on Morphs face. He said "A little late aren't you."

Not a second later Morph flipped the counter right onto Logan. Logan fell to the ground with a yell but he quickly recovered and cut through the wooden counter with his claws.

He was starting to get angry. He said "You're coming with me."

He pushed the two pieces of the counter aside and got back onto his feet. "One way or another."

Logan sheathed his claws and put his arms around Morph to keep him from going anywhere.

Morph was looking down at Logan with a sneer on his face. He said "You want to take me back. Why because you want to go bowling shoot some hoops?"

During the time he said what he said he used his power to change into a different body, mine. Not only that but he spoke with my voice. "Or maybe its love you're missing?"

"Silver," whispered Logan.

The effect of this change was immediate. The expression Logan had on his face completely changed. There was now a look of pure horror on it backing up as Morph was moving closer to him in my form.

Morph was still speaking with my voice. "When I'm with you all I can think about is how much I'm in love… with Nightcrawler."

A laugh that so wasn't like mine came out of my mouth and my voice changed from its usual tone.

Morph pushed Logan away from him. A cold edge was not in my voice. "Who could ever love a freak like you?"

Logan covered his ears so that what Morph was saying wouldn't go through his mind and he closed his eyes in order for the image of me to get out of his head. He said "No don't."

Using this distraction Morph left the bar through one of the walls still in my form using his laugh.

Looking up Logan watched Morph leave with a sad look on his face. That quickly changed to fury when he realized what Morph had just done. Letting out a roar Logan unleashed his claws and blasted through the same wall following Morph at a run with a new found anger in his heart.

Not long after this Logan fell into a mine that was right under his feet and went right into it.

Logan landed with a thud onto the ground but he quickly got back up. He said "Who took away the jungle?"

"Looks like I hit a nerve."

Logan turned in the direction where he heard Morphs voice. He said "So you made me mad happens all the time. You should see me in line at the post office."

His claws were sheathed before and now he unsheathed them watching Morph coming out of the shadows. Gas lamps hanging from the walls revealed Morph as he was moving toward him.

Morph said "Just a hint of what I can do to your mind. Your body heals fast but when I'm through with you your mind will never recover." As Morph was speaking he changed into different forms of mutants at every step he took.

Logan wasn't affected by this he stood his ground. "I'll risk it," he said.

A creepy smile appeared on Morphs face. "I wouldn't if I were you." As Morph said that he changed into the body Logan had wearing Logans costume and. The same claws Logan had come out of his knuckle bones.

A moment later he attacked and Logan parried Morphs attack with his own claws. Logan was attacking Morph right back.

"You might look like me," said Logan, pushing Morph back and using his own claws to destroy the ones Morph was using, "but you don't fight like me."

Morph was now on the ground. "Come on give it up," said Logan, moving closer.

Getting back onto his feet Morph turned into a black leopard and attacked Logan knocking them both into one of the wooden beams supporting the ceiling. He kept trying to bite Logan's throat.

Logan grabbed Morphs paws and managed to push him back. "The x-men can help you," he said.

With his strength Logan threw Morph against one of the walls. That was when Morph changed into a rhino. Morph ran at Logan and speared him in the stomach with his horn and pushed him against the wall. Logan wrapped his arms around his stomach and crouched down onto his knees trying to conceal the pain. While he was doing this Morph turned into Sabertooth and used that monsters voice to speak. Morph said "You don't get it do you?" "Don't do this," said Logan.

"Without Xavier there are no x-men," said Morph.

Morph attacked Logan letting out a loud roar. He protected himself from Morphs attack with his arms. He corrected Morph of what he said before. "You're wrong," he said.

Morph threw Logan a couple of feet away from him against another wall. Morph moved slowly toward him changing back to his true form at the same time. He said "Big hero you never listen I have to get through this by myself."

Without another word Morph ran back into the shadows of the mine and out of sight.

Trying to get back up Logan reached out a hand to Morph as he was running back into the darkness. The pain caused by the puncture wound in his stomach was keeping him down. He tried to get up to follow Morph but his injury wouldn't allow him to get up.

"Morph," said Logan.

Logan flinched a little bit as the pain went through his body again. Even with the pain going through him he managed to get back onto his feet. "When you're ready I'll be there the x-men will be there," he whispered.

Standing there for a few more seconds he turned around and tried to leave the mind the way he came in. Even though he was injured in the stomach Logan used his claws and most of his strength to make his way out if the mine out of the hall he fell in through.

Once he reached the top he pulled himself out of the hole. He dragged himself out of the top of it panting. It didn't take long for him to fully recover from his ordeal. Because of his healing abilities his injury was already starting to heal so there wasn't any reason for treating it and because his body was immune to infection. The reason for this was for how strong his immunity system was.

Instead of heading back to that bar nearby and taking the boat again he decided to just walk back to where he hid the mini jet. It was only a couple of miles away from where he stood. Looking at the suns position he saw that he'd be able to make it back just before sunset if he didn't run into any obstacles along the way. Looking in the direction of where he saw Morph running and looked silently in the blue sky.

"Don't worry Morph I'll get you back even if it costs me my life," whispered Logan.

Logan looked in that direction a few seconds more then he turned around and started walking away. It took him almost two miles to reach his destination. Just as the sun was halfway to setting below the ground and the moon was starting to rise up into the sky.

Logan uncovered the jet from the branched he hid it under and jumped back inside of it. It didn't take long for him to start it back up and he was riding it back home into the setting sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Mutant Heart and Mutant Soul Chapter 7

I met Jubilee on my way out from Storms greenhouse as I turned down another corridor. "There you are Silverstream, I was looking for you," she said.

I raised an eyebrow, asking "Oh really and why is that Jubilee?"

"It's the Professor he wants to tell us something in his study," answered Jubilee.

A smile appeared on my face. "So he's finally going to tell us. Well it's about time," I said.

She said "Come on we're going to be late." She then took my hand and started pulling me away from where we were standing. I didn't resist her gentle tug on my hand.

Jubilee and I went to the Professors study where the others were waiting for us. Without a word the two of us sat down on the windowsill waiting for the Professor to speak.

Charles said "Now then I think I have put you all in suspense long enough."

We all leaned forward in our places eager to hear what he had to say.

"Come on Professor tell us," Jubilee said.

Charles chuckled, saying "Very well." He leaned forward on his desk with his hands together looking at us with intense eyes. "Now then what I'm about to tell you is very important and should not be taken lightly."

We all nodded in understanding at his words. Now just a few seconds later still looking at us the Professor finally spoke of what was on his mind. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before he did so.

"The government has been working on something for over a year now. I have some connections in the government so I've been able to find out about this early on," said the Professor.

"Oh come on Professor just tell us already," Gambit said.

Charles said "You see scientists have made a cure for mutants."

This got shocked remarks out of all of us.

"What?"

"How?"

"When?"

We were all shouting and yelling our heads off. Charles held up his hands for silence but it still took him a while to calm us down after hearing this new piece of news. Only Beast and Nightcrawler were quiet when the Professor had risen up his hands. Their minds now seemed to be somewhere else.

A few seconds after I heard what Charles said I dropped my argument. The impact of finally being cured of my mark sank deep into my mind.

Once some of the others were able to quiet down Charles went back to what he was speaking of. He said "Now before you jump in again let me at least finish what I'm saying. Scientists have made something to cure mutants but only for ones that want it."

There wasn't even a chance for a pause this time.

Jean was the first one to jump in as one that was against the sure. She said "How could they do this? I mean who would want something like this?"

Beast was the one to jump into the defense of the cure. He said "Is it wrong for someone to want to change because of their appearance. You don't shed on the furniture." Small chuckles got out of some of the others.

Beast, Nightcrawler and I didn't think it was so funny.

Nightcrawler went to defend Beasts remark. He said "This cure could help a lot of people to many mutants this cure is a gift from God," he said.

Storm said "That cure is going to be a whole heap of trouble. Riots are going to start all over the place."

"Some mutants will start riots because of it, but for others this is the chance to start a new life," I said.

"Oh Silverstream not you too," Jubilee said.

"I'm just saying that for some mutants this is the chance of a lifetime," speaking in my defense.

I turned to Charles with a questioning look in my face. "What do you think Professor? Professor," I asked.

Xavier wasn't listening to what I was saying he seemed to be listening to something that I couldn't hear or any of the others. "Professor," I repeated, concerned.

Finally Charles spoke to us. "They're announcing it now," he said.

Jean went over to the TV and turned it on.

The channel immediately changed to the one where President Kelly was speaking. He was shaking the hand of one of his representatives and he took his place at the podium.

"My fellow Americans," spoke President Kelly, "today is a new day one that will make history. For many of us mutants have been seen as a problem a nuisance as we may say but this will no longer bother any of us."

"The nerve," said Scott, angrily.

President Kelly said "We have finally come up with a solution to this dilemma." President Kelly reached into one of his coat pockets and held up a small vile filled with a strange looking liquid.

President Kelly held it proudly out in front of him. "I give you a cure," he exclaimed.

This brought a whole heap of commotion out of the reporters that were there. They were all speaking at the same time trying to get their questions answered.

Kelly pointed his hand at one of them and she asked her question pencil in hand. "Mr. President what do you mean by a cure," she asked.

"I mean that mutants can finally be cured of their powers," answered Kelly.

Another reporter raised his hand so President Kelly pointed his hand right at him. He said "Sir is this medicine 100% safe for the mutants as well as to cure them?"

"Yes we have sampled it from a donated sample of mutant blood from a hospital and we have made sure that it is perfectly safe on mutant genes. We will be sending the cure to doctors, hospitals, and drugstores all around the world to be given freely to mutants that desperately need it," said Kelly.

After the President said the rest of the reporters bombarded him with even more questions. At one of them President Kelly announced that the cure would be released into the public the very next day.

"That's enough of this," said Rogue.

Rogue went over to the TV and turned back to the rest of us with her arms crossed. She didn't like what she just heard neither did some of the rest of us.

I said "Magnetos really not going to like this." Everyone voiced their agreement to what I said.

"He's going to want to destroy that cure," Storm said.

Charles said "Well we're not going to let him. Tomorrow all of us are going to take the black bird and head to Washington D.C. We're going to protect that cure at all costs."

We all nodded and quietly left his study.

The Professor clasped his hands together once again purging his mind in great thought.

I went straight to my own room I was no longer sharing one with Rogue. I picked up my music box and listened to its melody thinking about what I had just heard. Memories of my past growing back also came back to me and this caused me to burst into tears closing the music box as I did so.

What I didn't notice was that someone was standing in my doorway watching me crying. He waited a few moments in the doorway before he joined me on my bed to comfort me in this difficult time.

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked up to see who was behind me. I was a little surprised to see that it was Logan but not that much. I suspected that he would come back to us sooner or later.

"I guess you heard Logan," I said.

"Yeah I just heard about it from Charles," said Logan.

"So how do you feel about it," I asked.

Logan sighed, saying "I'm not happy about it but it's what Charles thinks that matters."

"Yeah you're right," I said.

Logan now saw that there was a certain look on my face and by looking at it he came to a certain conclusion. His eyes widened in realization when he came to this. He said "You're planning on taking it aren't you?" There was a note of danger in his voice when he said this to me.

I didn't want to answer him, but I knew that I had to. "Logan I had to do this," I whispered.

"No you don't," snarled Logan. "Yes I do. Logan this is my only chance at a new life," I said.

"Silver, your life is fine just the way it is," he persisted.

"No it isn't, I said, looking at Logan with such a look of pain in my face, tears started to come out of my eyes. Logan was caught off guard he wasn't prepared for something like this.

"Logan, my powers have caused me nothing but pain since I got them as a baby," I sobbed. "I have been mistreated, rejected, and I've been abandoned by my own family. So please tell me that's not a good enough reason to trade in my powers for a normal life." My voice had reached a high pitch and was starting to break.

Logan could tell what this was putting me through and the look on his face softened up a little bit. He put a hand on my shoulder not saying anything because he was completely lost for words although it didn't really last for long.

He said "Silver, think about it or you might end up regretting it afterwards."

I got the tears off of my face and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I said "Who are you and what have you done with Logan?"

This got a smile and a chuckle out of him.

"I'm serious what have you done with him," I repeated, persisting.

Logan just put his hand to my cheek for only a second and then he left my room all together. He stopped in the hallway and looked at me one more time. I looked up at him with a smile on my face and I made a slight nod to him saying that I'd think about what he just said and he left. So I was stuck sitting there on my own thinking about what was to come next in my life. I stayed inside the mansion for the rest of the day and night thinking about nothing else. By the next day when I woke up I had made my decision.

It was late morning almost twelve when I heard someone pounding on my door. "Silverstream, Silverstream wake up!"

So I got up and opened my door. Jubilee was standing on the other side of it in her pajamas.

"What is it," I asked, yawning.

Jubilee said "It's the cure they've released it into the states."

This got my attention and the two of us went running down below for the control room inside the base. Jubilee ran straight inside as soon as we got there while I just stood in the doorway.

Jubilee said "What did we miss?"

"Nothing, you're just in time," said Rogue.

And we were, on the TV's in the control room it was showing drugstores and hospitals all over the United States. Not only that, but it showed plenty of mutants outside of these places begging and paying for the cure in order to be normal again. Most of these groups were even fighting each other to get in. These groups had mutants who were so deformed and didn't even seem human anymore.

Logan was shaking his head at what he was seeing and so were some of the others they didn't like what was happening either.

Scott said "This is crazy."

"They must've brought it out last night while we were sleeping," Jean said.

Beast said "Probably didn't want to make a scene."

"Half of the storage areas must already be empty," Rogue said.

Right at that moment on one of the TV's it showed a couple of warehouses where trucks were loading up with the cure not even close to being full yet. It seemed that they were all going to the same place. A middle aged man's voice was speaking from that TV.

"Trucks are being loaded up with boxes full of the cure to be brought to planes in order to be transported to other nations and countries. So mutants in other places can be normal too. Only one airport is being used to transport these boxes through their planes and that is the Washington State airport. During this time more copies of the cure will be made at a laboratory a couple of miles inside the woods outside of Washington D.C," ended the reporter.

After hearing this Xavier turned off all of the TV's with his powers and turned to us. "Well what you think of that," he asked.

Gambit was the first one of us to answer Xavier's question. He said "I think that we should go to that laboratory outside of Washington and defend it."

"But what about the planes, they'll need protection as well," said Jean. "There's no need to worry about that Jean those planes will be safe," said Xavier.

"How can you be so sure of that," persisted Jean.

"Magneto and his followers are going to want to get rid of the source of the problem which is at that laboratory. Magneto won't even bother with the planes," Xavier said.

Scott said "So you want us to go to that laboratory?"

"Yes I do in fact I'm going with you. Everyone get dressed and meet me at the black bird we're leaving immediately," order Xavier.

We all nodded in agreement and left the room. I had actually left before these orders were given, you see I had my own plans about what to do.

Everyone moved as quickly as possible to get dressed. They all knew that they needed to get there before anything happened to that laboratory. For some of them, changing into their costumes took a little longer than they thought. Fortunately they all still made their deadline to the hanger bay.

They were taking their seats in the black bird when Wolverine noticed something. He looked around a little bit but he couldn't find who he was looking for. "Have any of you seen Silverstream," he asked.

Jubilee was the one to answer his question. She said "She was with us when we were in the control room. I don't know where she went after that."

"I haven't seen her either," Nightcrawler said.

Just then wolverine seemed to have figured it out. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh crap." He jumped off of his seat and made his way for the steps of the black bird.

"Wolverine what's wrong," Nightcrawler said.

Wolverine said "It's Silverstream, I think she's gone to take the cure I'm going after her!"

"I'm coming with you," said Jubilee.

"No Jubilee, you stay here I'll catch up later with Silverstream," said Wolverine. Without another word he closed up the steps just as he reached the bottom before anyone could follow him out of there.

At the same time Scott ignited the engines of the black bird and the rest of the hanger bay. Wolverine ran as fast as he could to the mansions garage above ground. He knew that the fastest way of getting to me would be to use his jeep.

"Please don't let me be too late," whispered Wolverine.

As for myself I was halfway to one of the drugstores in the city where the cure was being sold. I decided to run the rest of the way there I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. The time passed by very quickly for me after this.

When I got to the city mutants were heading in plenty of directions and normal humans were running away from them. Some were even casting frightened glances at me.

The drugstore that I was heading for was packed and there were still mutants outside pushing and shoving to get in. I went to the back of the group trying to see over the heads of the ones in front of me. The store owner inside was trying to calm everyone down.

"Calm down there's enough for everyone," shouted the owner.

The workers were actually throwing the cure outside of the store. One actually landed by me and its vile didn't even break on the stone. This was my chance so I went to pick it up before anyone else noticed it. Just as I was about to pick it up someone stepped on it and smashed the vile to pieces.

My hand shaking I looked up and saw Wolverine standing right in front of me. I only stood up straight and looked up at his face. Wolverine was furious with me he couldn't believe what I almost did. His face was shaking with fury. He said "How could you do such a thing if I hadn't made it here in time."

"What, I would've been normal again is that so bad," I said.

He said "Yes it is you're normal just the way you are." "I might be to you but to me being a mutant is worse than death." He barred his teeth and let out a growl at what I said. He didn't get a chance to say anything at all.

Next to us in an electronics store TV's in the front window were showing a battle scene outside of Washington D.C. Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth, Juggernaut, and Pyro were attacking the laboratory. It seemed that Magnetos other followers were out of this battle guarding their base. This laboratory was the place that held the cure and the information to make it. "The military has done it's very best to hold off these attackers but to no avail. Authorities are warning any civilians to stay clear of this area for fear of getting killed in the process."

Wolverine turned to me after he heard the anger was now out of his face. "We'll finish this later but right now we need to catch up with the others," he said.

I nodded my head at his words but didn't say anything. I followed him to the jeep and jumped inside right next to him. The next moment we were driving out of the city and heading for Washington D.C.

Because of the speed of the black bird the others had already reached the scene of the battle field and were fighting the enemy. Battle raged all around them.

Magneto, Sabertooth, and Juggernaut were fighting outside the laboratory trying to distract our men while Mystique and Pyro were inside of the lab destroying every piece of information on the cure they could find.

Sabertooth was striking anyone he could reach and the Juggernaut was charging at everyone with his head. Magneto was sending his magnetic fields everyone while Charles was trying as hard as he could to block them with his mind. This was putting a huge strain on his body.

Magneto said "Why are you protecting these people Charles? This cure is an insult to us all. We don't need a cure Charles it must be destroyed along with the ones who have it made."

"You might think that way Eric but I don't this cure is exactly what some mutants need," Charles said.

Magneto let out a snarl and attacked Charles with all his might.

Sabertooth and Juggernaut were now fighting side by side against the rest of the x-men. The boys were fighting Sabertooth while the girls were fighting against Juggernaut trying to get that giant helmet off of his head.

Juggernaut attacked Jubilee from behind and grabbed the end of her coat to keep her from running away. Jubilee screamed in terror when this happened.

Rogue was the one that came to the rescue. She said "Hands off metal head." She used her flight speed and strength to knock into the Juggernaut and this got him to let go of Jubilee.

While his attention was turned over to Rogue the other three girls took his chance to try and unlatch his helmet. The three of them used their powers to do so.

Our guys were doing their best to hold off Sabertooth bit it seems that only the Wolverine a match for this monster. They needed to just use their attacks and keep out of his range. Although Beast was the only one next to Wolverine who could go into hand to hand combat with Sabertooth. Beast was strong enough to fight hand to hand combat with Sabertooth but only for a few seconds.

With a loud roar Sabertooth lifted up Beast into the air and threw him back toward the others. With loud yells they collapsed under Beasts weight as they tried to catch him. Sabertooth let out a large shout of laughter as he saw this happen to them.

Magneto was getting tired of all of this fighting. He said "I tire of this it's time to end this quarrel."

Magneto floated higher into the air and spread out his arms. A moment later he used most of his power and used it as one huge burst of energy. This pulse of magnetic energy swept through the battle field and it knocked down anybody that was in its path. Only the ones that he wished to stay up were kept standing and that meant only the ones that came with him.

The Professor and the rest of the x-men were on the ground they had gotten a little bit weak from what had just happened. They were somewhat stunned from what had just happened as well.

Magneto flouted lower toward the ground and moved toward the Professor as he was trying to make sure of what had just happened. "The time has come for this to end Charles," said Magneto.

"No!"

The x-men went to protect their mentor from harm. They were blocked by the Juggernaut and Sabertooth. They were so furious that the x-men ran right into them and pushed them out of the way.

"Professor, hang on we're coming," Cyclopes said.

Magnetos eyes narrowed when he saw them coming. He held out his hand toward them. He said "I'll deal with you in a moment." He now used his magnetic powers to wrap them all up in metal so they wouldn't be able to defy him.

Sabertooth and Juggernaut were standing over them with sneers on their faces.

Magneto brought one of his hands up into the air while looking down at the Professor. "I'm sorry Charles," he said.

The Professor said "Eric don't do this." "It's time for you to do Charles," said Magneto.

"Want to bet!"

Just as Magneto was about to attack the Professor a bright light came out of nowhere and blinded him so instead of attacking the Professor he used his arms to cover his eyes. "What the hell," shouted Juggernaut.

Everyone else also covered their eyes to protect them from the light. At the same time out of nowhere somebody attacked Magneto, Juggernaut, and Sabertooth while they were distracted. After that the rescuer used his claws to break all of the x-men free from their metal bonds.

Once the bright light went away everyone was confused and tried to figure out what had just happened.

Magneto was now completely furious with the interference in his attack. He turned and looked around in fury, shouting "Who did that?"

"We did."

Everyone now looked up and saw two people standing not far from where the others were standing. We were recognized at once by everyone that was present. A look of delight appeared on the faces of the x-men.

They cried out our names in pure joy. "Wolverine, Silverstream!"

Magneto, Juggernaut, and Sabertooth looked up at us with loathing on their faces.

Sabertooth said "Well, well look who it is."

Wolverine held out his fists revealing his claws and I got into a fighting position.

Magneto was about to say something of our appearance when something happened. Pyro came running out of the laboratory laughing and a smile on his face. "It is done my lord," he said.

At the same time Mystique came out of the laboratory close behind Pyro.

Magneto responded to them with a nod of satisfaction. "Very good," he said. He now turned back to the Professor with narrowed eyes. He said "We'll finish this another time."

Juggernaut, Sabertooth, Pyro, and Mystique stood beside Magneto ready to take off. When they did Magneto used one of his magnetic fields to get them all out of there.

Just then a huge explosion came out of the laboratory and gained all of our attention.

Hank said "All right then that's that." Unfortunately Beasts words weren't able to be justified.

We could now hear somebody yelling for help inside the building. This got us all to run inside and through destroyed parts of the building to whoever was calling for help. We blasted into the buildings lab where the source of the sound was coming from.

Gambit, Rogue, and Storm were the first ones to get him. The man was middle aged, bald, glasses, and Japanese. He was getting off of the floor and they were helping him up.

"Are you all right sir," Storm said.

The scientist said "Yes I am." At the same time the rest of us ran in with the Professor.

"Is he all right," he said. Rogue said "Yeah he's just fine."

"Son of a bitch."

Moving with surprise we all turned to Wolverine we all saw that he had a look of fury on his face and he was snarling. He was not happy with what he was seeing.

Wolverine was staring at the scientist. He said "Dr. Yamato." He said this through gritted teeth.

The scientist looked back at him with a very wicked grin on his face. "Hello there Logan," Dr. Yamato said.

Scott said "Wolverine you know this guy?" "How could I forget, he's the one that did this to me," snarled Logan.

Wolverine held up his fists and his claws came out of his knuckles bones.

Narrowing my eyes I looked at Dr. Yamato with a look of disgust on my face and so did most of the others. Storm, Rogue, and Gambit backed away from the scientist with chocked expressions on their faces.

Dr. Yamato said "I'm so happy you remember me Logan." He spoke of this in a very sarcastic tone.

Wolverine said "It's hard to forget about what you did to me."

Wolverine moved straight for Dr. Yamato holding his arms ready to strike. Nightcrawler and I moved to stop him but before any of us could do anything the scientist held up a small vile filled with a strange kind of chemical that seemed familiar but didn't know where.

Dr. Yamato said "Attack me and you'll lose the cure."

This got everyone to stop in their tracks except for Wolverine.

I said "Wolverine you can't." My voice was able to stop Wolverine where he was.

Dr. Yamato said "He won't this is the last vile of the cure. There's only enough for one, but I can make more enough for each of you. All I want in return is my safety and my freedom."

Wolverine just smirked at these words. He said "I'm long past caring about being cured."

Beast conquered with what Wolverine said. Beats said "Me too I like this body." Beast even flexed his arm muscles to prove it.

Wolverine took another step toward the scientist. "I just want to see you pay for your crimes," he said.

"What about what we want," I said.

Nightcrawler and I were looking at the cure with something like desperation on our faces.

I went over to Wolverine. "Please Wolverine. Is your vengeance more important that our humanity," I asked.

Wolverine stood there for a few moments looking down at me. But then he made a gesture of defeat and turned back toward the others. He seemed to have softened up a little at my words. "Give it to her," said Logan.

I clasped my hands together a look of pure delight appeared on my face while my eyes shined. To anyone that was in there it would seem that I had stars in my eyes. I held out my hand to Yamato so that he could give me the cure.

Something was wrong instead of giving me the vile Dr. Yamato clutched it in both of his hands and held it to his chest. He said "Why let her take it you deserve it more."

Seeing that the scientist wasn't going to give up the vile Nightcrawler used his power to disappear and then reappear behind him. Nightcrawler used his tail to take the vile from the scientist and throw it over to me. "What do you care," he said.

Jean said "Good question if he's going to make enough for everyone why should he care who takes it first."

Wolverine came to a conclusion at hearing this. "She's right that's not a cure it's poison. He wants me out of the way," stated Logan. The malice now returned back into his eyes.

"No," I shrieked. "It is a cure is has to be."

"Of course it's a cure you must trust me," stated the Dr.

"I think that ship has sailed Dr."

At that moment a blast came out of nowhere and blasted Nightcrawler hard against a wall. We all turned our heads in the direction of where that blast came from.

We all recognized them as members of the friends of humanity and their leader Radon Creed was standing in the front of his troops. He was the one that had fired upon Nightcrawler.

Creed was looking straight at Dr. Yamato. He said "You always over play your hand Yamato."

Everyone was speechless by this. "I don't believe it." Out of all of us the Professor couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Dr. Yamato slowly moved over to Creed and his friends of humanity wearing a smile on his face. Rogue was helping Nightcrawler back up onto his feet and at the same time she was looking at Creed. She said "We thought you were in jail."

"They let me out for good behavior and they put me in charge of the cure of all things," said Creed.

This new piece of information surprised us all.

Nightcrawler said "So you're its creator."

"I am so very sorry about this. We'd all be happier if you remained in the dark but I can't let you damage Yamato. He's a bit of a bother but his mind represents infinite possibilities. He's the scientist you're just the experiments," stated Creed.

Creed and his men were backing their way out of the room their blasters pointing at the rest of us in order to keep us at bay.

Dr. Yamato stayed close to them as they made their way out. He pointed at the vile. He said "You know that could be a vile of poison of course there's only one way to find out."

Dr. Yamato laughed as he said that and made his way out with the friends of humanity. The Professor leaned forward in his hover chair and buried his face in his hands. Jean moved over to the Professor and tried to comfort him. He said "Oh Jean how could I have been so blind."

"Hush it's all right," said Jean, softly.

I shrieked "He's just trying to scare us!" I undid the top of the vile and went to drink its contents.

But before I could even get a drop of it Wolverine interfered. "Silver no," he said.

I brought the vile down to my chest and looked at him my face desperate. I said "Don't you see Creed and Yamato don't want this to end but this is the cure."

"You don't know that the risk is too great," exclaimed Logan.

"Any risk is better than living as a monster," I said.

Wolverine gently took my chin in his hand and turned my head back toward him so he could look clearly into my face. "I'm a monster," he said.

"But you're strong stronger than me. I can't live this way," I shrieked. My voice full of distress I turned my back to him.

Wolverine put a gentle hand on my shoulder and turned my whole body so that I stood facing him. He said "I couldn't either not without you." There was passion in his voice not much of it but it was there. "Silver, we're not strong alone we're strong together."

Hearing his words I came to a decision. The desperation and longing left my face and was replaced by a small smile a new light.

I brought the cure away from my chest and Wolverine took it from my hands and spilled it onto the floor. The Professor and the others nodded their heads in satisfaction to this act. I said "What do we do now?"

"We go home," said Logan.

And we did just that.

Wolverine and I got home in his jeep while the others got home on the black bird. That night just as we finished dinner I headed up to my room to rest after that day's activities.

As I was moving up the stairs in the entrance hall I heard the Professors voice calling to me in my mind.

The Professor said "Silverstream report to the control room immediately."

"What does he want now," I thought.

Even though I was tired I still did as I was told and headed for the control room. When I got there I found the Professor and the rest of the x-men there waiting for me and they had smiles on their faces even Wolverine who was wearing a huge one. I was getting a little bit confused.

"What's going on," I said, curious.

Scott said "Well we were going to wait but we decided to give it to you tonight." "Give me what," I asked.

"This," said Wolverine.

Wolverine held out an x-men suit in dark black with a design of silver streaming down its middle and it came with a mask that covered the eyes.

"It's time you became a full member of the x-men," said the Professor.

I was completely speechless I only took the suit in my hands and examined it. It finally came to me that this costume was mine and that I was now a full member of the x-men.


	8. Chapter 8

Mutant Heart and Mutant Soul Chapter 8

Christmas was here and the first snow of winter was setting in. The snow was slowly falling from the sky and onto the ground as I was watching it from my window. It was so quiet and so peaceful it was actually like this for a few days now. We all expected that nobody would even dare attack on Christmas break so far we were right.

I was planning on going into New York City with some of the others later and I was hoping that Logan would come with us. Ever since that day outside Washington D.C our relationship finally came together and so did we. The two of us had finally become a couple it was hard to even separate us anymore.

I had a conversation with Nightcrawler and I explained to him gently that I was no longer his girlfriend. Because of the kind of man he was he understood what I was saying to him there wasn't any hard feelings between the two of us. Nightcrawler and I were now just good friends with each other's.

Just then there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said.

The door opened and in walked Storm. She was wearing a nice winter jacket ready to head into the city.

"We're heading out Silverstream," she said.

I smiled at Storm and said "Let me get my jacket." I went over to my closet and picked out something nice and warm to wear over my clothes which was a nice black jacket that was as long as Storms. I arranged my hair so that it wouldn't be able to bother my neck.

"Who else is coming with us," I asked.

"Gambit and rogue they want to do a little late Christmas shopping," answered Storm.

"I thought Gambit was the one going to make Christmas dinner," I stated.

"No Jean took that job she doesn't really approve of the way he cooks," said Storm, chuckling.

"Anyone else," I asked. "What about Logan?"

"No, afraid not, he's in the entrance hall in front of the fire place. Believe it or not he'd rather be out on a mission than stay home on Christmas Eve," said Storm.

A thought went through my mind and a stubborn look appeared on my face. "We'll just see about that," I said. I went down the corridor for the entrance hall with Storm following behind me.

In the meantime Scott, Rogue, and Jubilee were setting up the Christmas tree in the entrance hall putting the decorations on it while singing a Christmas carol at the same time. Unfortunately Scott wasn't good at singing at all. At the end of the song they were singing Scott loudly cleared his throat and turned to the other two girls. He said "You girls should go on without me I'm afraid I'm not a very good singer."

"You're not that bad," Jubilee said.

Scott said "I think I'll be breaking come windows if I sing again."

All three of them laughed together at his words except for one person in the room.

Jubilee turned her attention over to Logan who was sitting in front of the fire looking into the flames. Jubilee went over to him still holding one of the ornaments. She said "Logan help us decorate the Christmas tree you can even sing the boys part in jingle bells."

Logan's frown grew even larger and he got out of his chair. He said "Kid the day you catch me singing jingle bells is the day pigs fly." Logan now went over to one of the large windows by the entrance door and watched the snow fall.

Jubilee was upset by Logan's refusal to have fun here. Her feelings could clearly be seen on her face.

Rogue went to comfort our little Jubilee. "Oh don't pay attention to old Logan you know how he is with this kind of thing. Don't let it get you down girl."

Scott came over with the tree star. He said "It's fun he doesn't like let's not let him ruin it for the rest of us." He held out the star for Jubilee to take.

"Wow thanks Scott," said Jubilee, happily.

Rogue now lifted up Jubilee and flew her up to the top of the tree. A moment later Jubilee had placed the star at the top of the tree.

At the same time Storm and I came walking in through the doors on top of the stairs. The two of us smiled when we saw how beautiful the place now looked. Storm said "How beautiful very good work everybody."

Scott, Rogue, and Jubilee looked up at us with smiles on their faces. Scott said "Well three of us anyway." He turned his head and turned his gaze over to Logan.

Storm and I went down the stairs and went over to the others. Storm said "Rogue, are you ready to go?" "Yeah we just finished decorating the tree. Let me just get my coat it'll only take a minute," said Rogue. She now flew out of the entrance hall to get her coat.

I went over to Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Logan," I said.

Logan answered me with a grunt but didn't look my way. I cocked my head and had a slight frown on my face because he didn't answer me. "Logan is anything wrong," I said. He still didn't answer me when I spoke. I turned to Storm and Rogue as they were walking over. "What's up with him?"

Storm said "Don't pay attention to him Logan doesn't really care much for the holidays."

I raised an eyebrow at what she said and turned back to Logan. "Well then that's going to have to change." I now took Logans arm in my own. "Come with us Logan it'll be fun the light, the decorations, and all of the Christmas spirit going around."

"I hate this holiday spirit," grumbled Logan.

I shook my head at what he said. "You're a regular humbug you know that," I said.

A horn honked from outside Gambit had finally brought the car around. Rogue looked outside the window and saw Gambit sitting inside the driver's seat. She said "Let's go you guys we're wasting time." She opened the door and went outside to Gambit without another word. Storm did the same thing as well.

I stood there next to Logan for a few more seconds. Then as one of the others honked the horn I decided to pull Logan out with me. Logan protested but I wouldn't take no for answer. "Oh don't be such a baby it'll be fun." Logan was already wearing a sweatshirt over his shirt so I didn't have to get him his jacket. Storm held the door open for the two of us and I pushed him inside and I went in right after him.

Jubilee and Scott were watching this from the window and as we were driving away the two of them just couldn't stop laughing at this. Jubilee said "Oh my god Logan's going to get tortured to death."

"No kidding at least Gambit will be with him that way he won't be the only guy in there," said Scott.

"Let's go see how Jean's doing in the kitchen."

Jean was cooking a large roast for the Christmas dinner that night. Without Gambit messing with her cooking she was going to make this dinner a lot faster and better. She was taste testing the soup to see if it needed any more ingredients. She raised a critical brow when it entered her mouth and she decided that it needed a little bit more pepper. She picked up its shaker and carefully dipped some of it into the soup. She was just taste testing it again when Scott and Jubilee walked into the kitchen.

Scott said "How's it going in here dear?"

"Oh it's just fine," answered Jean.

Jubilee said "What are you cooking?"

"Plenty for tonight's dinner," Jean said. She held out a wooden spoon for Jubilee to taste it and she did. Jubilee gave it big thumbs up for it.

In the meantime the five of us were walking through the city together. Gambit and Rogue kept going into stores with Storm.

Not wanting to get Logan anymore grumpy than he already was so I decided to keep him away from all of the shopping. Instead, to get away from all of the shopping I decided to take him ice skating. It was great for me to be back on the ice again I hadn't skated in so long. I was doing all of my best moves and I caught a lot of people looking at me as I was doing them. I wasn't surprised since as you know I was already a pretty good skater. Logan was just slowly skating around not very interested in what he was now doing. A lot of smaller kids were moving in front of him so he decided to sit on a bench that was on the ice and just sit down to watch everyone else that was there. Seeing this I gracefully skated over to him and moved in front of him.

I said "Stop being such a party pooper Logan and skate with me."

"I don't think so, Silver," he said.

"Would you rather I brought you back to the shopping area," I inquired.

That got to him, he definitely didn't want to go back there again. The place was like a torture chamber for him.

We were skating around for a couple of minutes when our comrades finally caught up to us. When they did they found Wolverine and me skating around the ice rink.

It was a perfect moment for Gambit to keep his big mouth shut unfortunately that wasn't the case this time. He said "Hey what are you guys doing over there?"

Caught by surprise the two of us turned out bodies and we nearly fell onto the ice. Both of us shouted "Gambit!"

The three of them laughed out loud at our outburst. Heading for the railing Logan and I wore the same angry expression. I was holding onto one of his arms. "That wasn't funny you guys," I said.

Rogue was the last one to stop laughing. She said "Yes it was. Hey Silverstream show us some of those moves of yours we haven't seen you skate before."

I narrowed my eyes at Logan. "You're no help," I whispered. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly but finally I gave into their demands. I skated into the middle of the rink and started my routine. But in the middle of it something strange happened to me.

As I was skating toward the others to do my last move which was one of my jumps the ice seemed to shake below me for just a second. The feeling quickly passed but a new one came which made me feel like I was rising in the air. I opened my eyes to see what the cause of this was and screamed. An ice ramp had appeared and flung me out of the rink.

"Silver!"

Logan ran to my rescue onto the spot where he knew that he would be able to catch me. "Storm summon come some wind to help bring her down," he shouted.

Storm did as she was told and summoned a strong wing to steadily bring me down to Logan and he caught me in his arms. "Are you all right," he said.

I said "Yes I am."

"How in the world did that happened," asked Logan.

"I don't know one minute I was ready to do one of my jumps and a second later I found myself flying from a ramp," I said.

My attention now turned to the ramp that had flung me into the air. To my astonishment the ramp of ice now grew smaller and flattened back to the spot that it was in before it happened.

"This better not has been someone's idea of a joke," Logan said.

Then out of nowhere we heard another voice coming from behind us. "Well actually it was."

We all turned on the spot and found a young man in a brown suit and his hair greatly matched it. He had an expression full of mischief on his face as he was looking at us. I didn't recognize him at all but apparently the others did. They all said "Bobby!"

Logan nearly dropped me on the sight of this man. He said "What are you doing here, Bobby?"

He was coming over to us with that same mischievous look on his face. Bobby said "Well I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop by the mansion and say hello."

"Well you didn't have to scare us half to death. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Can you put me down please," I said.

Logan set me down on a nearby bench and I started to take off my skates. Bobby looked at me for a second and then his attention turned back to his friends.

Gambit said "Well it sure has been a while since we've seen you."

"The Professor will surely be happy to see you again," Storm said.

Logan said "Still you shouldn't have pulled that stunt before."

"Oh Logan it was only a bit of fun," said Bobby, waving his hand.

"Fun that almost got Silverstream seriously hurt," Logan said with anger.

I said "I'll say." I had now had my shoes back on and brought the skates back to its stand.

I still wasn't happy with what this man did to me before and when he smiled at me I didn't smile back. I only stood by Logan and took his arm again. I said "You guys obviously know each other but how did you all come to meet?"

"He was one of the original x-men he was called Iceman back in the day. Although he wasn't the most accomplished of us," Storm said.

Bobby said "Oh come on I was as accomplished as any of you."

"You were always causing trouble," said Scott.

I chuckled but quickly disguised it as a cough. Bobby raised his eyebrows at me he had heard my cough for what it really was. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions," he said. "Who is she?"

Logan said "This is Silverstream one of our new members next to Jubilee."

"Oh, really now," said Bobby.

He was looking at me with a critical eye that expression of mischief was nowhere to be seen. "What is your power?"

"Oh it's nothing special," I said.

Still Bobby persisted. "Show me," he said.

I couldn't say no now could I so I looked around to see if anyone was watching us. When I saw that no one was I activated my power and made my crescent moon shine. I didn't let out enough light to get noticed by anyone but enough to get Bobby to see what my mutant power was.

Once the light went back into my mark I could see that Bobby wasn't very impressed. We could see that clearly on his face. So Logan cleared his throat and got us to move on. The five of us headed for where we had parked our car Bobby went to take a taxi and followed us. We wouldn't have had any room for him in the car mostly because of all of the bags of gifts that the others had bought in the stores. The presents from Rogue and Storm alone filled up the trunk. Gambit used his power to heat up the car a little bit in order to keep us warm.

When we got back to the mansion Jubilee was building a snowman with Nightcrawler while Jean and Scott were having a big snow ball fight with Beast. During this time the Professor was watching these events from the window in his nice study by the fire place. He wore a satisfied expression seeing how much fun his x-men were finally having together. That's when we came into the picture. A huge snow ball went for Beast and knocked off his top hat. Caught by surprise Beast turned in the direction of where it came from and when he did he saw us coming their way. The other four of my comrades weren't what caught their attention it was the man made of ice speeding their way. But instead of fighting they decided to have some fun and throw snow balls at him. He just three them right back at them only he used his ice powers to make them bigger. Those balls knocked the three of them straight onto the ground laughing.

Nightcrawler and Jubilee now took notice of what was happening and when they saw who was the cause of this new activity Jubilee called out in joy. She said "Iceman!"

And then Jubilee went to join in on the fun Nightcrawler went after her even though he didn't really know this man.

Rogue, Gambit, Storm, Logan, and I were taking our time walking up the driveway to get to the others. Gambit and Logan were busy carrying the bags for us you see we gave them the whole work load. Although the two of them had a hard time of keeping their balance under all of these packages.

Rogue, Storm, and I went to join in on the fun while the boys took our bags inside. It was the rest of us against the all-powerful Iceman. We had to hide behind piles of snow along with some bushes and trees in order to avoid him.

Eventually Gambit came back out to help us fight off the Iceman. Logan decided to stay inside and he went up to see the Professor. The Professor knew that he was coming up to see him and so stayed by the window watching us outside waiting for his arrival. Right when Logan came inside and stood beside him that was when they started a conversation between each other.

Logan said "We ran into Bobby inside the city."

"I can see that now tell me how the city was today. It must look good with all of the lights and decorations all over the place," said the Professor.

"Don't really pay much attention to that stuff Professor," said Logan.

The Professor said "Of course you don't Logan now tell me how did you meet Bobby in the city?"

"That's actually a funny story," chuckled Logan.

And so Logan told the Professor about how Bobby came to be with us in the city. Most important in this entire thing he told the Professor about what Bobby did to me with his power and how it almost cost me great injury to myself. There was a little bit of silence after Logan said what he needed to say.

The Professor said "So he's up to his old tricks again."

"Bobby's twenty eight now he really needs to act his age," said Logan.

"Well you are right about that he does need to grow up and he needs to get out of those antics of his. He's a grown man he needs to get his own life together," said the Professor.

Nightcrawler had just nailed Iceman on the head with a small snow ball. Jubilee and I broke down laughing to that attack. Because of our outbursts we were attacked right back.

Laughing we threw our own snow balls at our attackers and they fought right back. Hiding behind a bush I looked up and saw the Professor with Logan standing in front of the window looking down at us. I smiled and gave them a slight wave then went back in the game. I tackled Beast big as he was I knocked him down on the ground.

Logan smiled down at me when I had looked up at him before.

The Professor noticed this and his eyebrows rose over his eyes. He said "Getting serious aren't you?"

If he didn't know better the Professor could see that Logan turned a dark crimson. Only the change in coloring was caused by the fire place and not by anything else. Logan's next words soon brought that to mind. Logan said "I'm one lucky guy I never imagined having someone like her as my girl there's not a woman like her."

The snow was now coming down harder than ever so the rest of us outside decided to head back inside the mansion. We were all still smiling and laughing as we went through the doors.

"That's the most fun I've had in weeks," Jubilee said.

I said "I'll say." As we were taking off our jackets we realized that they were soaked with melted snow so we went to hang them by the fire and dry them off.

That was when the Professor and Logan came into the entrance hall.

The Professor looked at the bags of presents under the tree that were added to the ones already there. He said "I can see that you guys did a lot of shopping."

"Well Storm and I did," Rogue said. I said "Logan and I were skating."

"Skating eh." The Professor raised an eyebrow and looked at Logan with a laughing expression.

Logan now went back to his grumpy mood. He said with a shrug of his shoulders "There was nothing else to do."

The Professor now caught sight of Bobby moving toward him.

The Professor went to meet him in the hover chair. "It's good to see you again, Bobby," he said.

"And to you, Professor," responded Bobby.

The two of them shook hands with each other. At the same time the clock struck seven it was time to have our Christmas dinner.

"All right everybody get changed and head for the dining hall dinner will be set for when you get down there," order the Professor. The Professor left through one of the lowers doors and headed for the dining hall.

The rest of us went to go change into some more comfortable clothes. I changed into a nice sweater and a nice pair of pants to go with it. Most of the others wore close to the same thing but some of the others were something a little bit more formal. Some of the men wore suits for us. The Professor was in comfortable pajamas with his robe at the head of the table. Although what everyone was wearing this wasn't what caught my eye.

It was all of the food that was set on top of it. A huge roast, a pot of hot soup, and many more delicious things for us.

Everyone was amazed just like me by all of this food. Beast was looking straight at Jean pure admiration on his face. "My dear, you have outdone yourself," he said.

Jean blushed at his praise. She said "It was nothing really it didn't take long for me to make it like this. I don't know if it's any good."

"You're cooking is always good Jean," said Beast.

Scott put a hand on his wife's shoulder. He said "Well then let's dig in and find out."

So we all took our seats at the table and Nightcrawler insisted on saying a prayer to this feast. Once that was done we all dug into our plates. It was completely delicious Jean had definitely outdone herself this time. While we were eating our fill bobby was discussing the life in one of the other states.

Scott said "So what have you been doing Bobby?"

Bobby was eating a mouthful of turkey at the time so he had to swallow it before he could speak up. He said "Well I have my own apartment it's not big but it does nicely for me."

"What kind of job do you have, Bobby," asked Jubilee.

"Well back home I am an accountant and a pretty good one too. Ever since I became one I've gotten many customers and a lot of success," answered Bobby.

"What about a family," I said.

He said "No I don't have one just yet."

"By God you will be given one when the time comes." Nightcrawler leaned forward to make his meaning clear to Bobby.

It was then that Bobby finally took notice of Nightcrawler. "And who are you," he said.

Storm said "This is Nightcrawler one of our other new members. He came to us at the same time as Silverstream."

"What are your powers," asked Bobby.

"I can disappear and reappear any place that I want as long as I know where I'm going," Nightcrawler said.

Bobby said "Oh yes I saw that." "Unfortunately there is a limit to how far I can go. Right now it's an eight mile radius I don't know if it'll change in the future. But if it does change that'll before God to decide not me." "You're pretty stuck on religion," Bobby said. Nightcrawler said "It's what I've been taught at the monastery."

Bobby now turned to me. He said "And what about you Silverstream? What's your story?"

I was about to take a bight of stuffing when he said this to me. No one had asked me to speak about my story for months. Everyone here respected my privacy and knew not to mention it around me. They always grew uncomfortable whenever they could see that I was upset and right now they were definitely starting to feel that way. They knew that telling this story caused me great pain.

Bobby could see that everyone was getting very uncomfortable by this. He looked around at everyone with a very strained expression on his face. "Was it something I said?"

I was the one to reassure him that he didn't say anything wrong. I put down my fork next to my plate and turned to him with a smile on my face.

I said "There's nothing wrong Bobby although my story isn't very interesting. The only thing about it is that I was a run away. People made fun of me because of my power so I thought about leaving. Eventually that's exactly what I did and I made my way to New York City. That's when I met up with Nightcrawler and he brought me here to meet the Professor. My life has gotten much better since then."

"What else," persisted Bobby.

"There's nothing more to say that's all you need to know about me," I said. I went straight back to eating once I said my piece to him.

Instead of talking like before everything was now quiet. Nobody was happy with what had just past. Except for Bobby the others knew that behind my smile was a world full of pain. They knew me so well that it was obvious to them in an instant.

Logan was sitting next to me and he could tell that I was fighting back tears in my eyes. He put a comforting arm around me and brought me closer to him. The quiet lasted for a few more minutes until the desert came out and we were talking all over again.

There were all of our favorite deserts there and we ate until our stomachs were full. After we were finished eating the dishes were brought to the kitchen to be washed up and put them back in their cupboards. Once that was done we all went to do our own things.

The Professor was in his study with Beast drinking some hot chocolate together.

Scott and Jean were still in the kitchen finishing the last of the dishes alone just the way they liked it. Scott gave her a grape and she ate it right out of his hand. She let out a small giggle while doing this.

Jubilee and Iceman went outside again making ice sculptures even though Bobby was the one doing most of the work.

Nightcrawler was with his sister Rogue along with Gambit in the entrance hall. He was reading a new bible hanging from the ceiling while they were sitting by the fire.

Storm was in her greenhouse tending to her plants. Now for Logan and I, we weren't doing anything nearly so relaxing.

He was giving me some more training inside the danger room since we didn't have anything better to do. Parts of the floors, walls, and ceiling making our way more difficult just the way he liked it.

I was standing on top of one of the floor pieces looking for him. I was jumping from pillar to pillar trying to find out where he was. Because of that sense of smell of his he was able to tell where I was and avoid me. I wasn't that easy to get rid of as he though. My methods of observation in combat had grown much better since I had started my training so I was able to find him quicker than I thought. My methods of observation in combat had grown much better since I had started my training so I was able to find him quicker than I thought.

The thing that gave him away to me was his shadow. I jumped onto the top of the pillar he was hiding behind. Carefully I looked down the pillar and saw him with his back to it looking left and right trying to find me before I jumped down from the pillar and onto the floor. But just as I hit the ground the unexpected happened.

The floor rose from behind and under me to bring me back up above the floor. Doing this now created a ramp under my feet only the ramp wasn't what caught me by surprise. Wolverine was nowhere in my sight.

The problem was I was looking below not above me so Wolverine was able to sneak up from behind. He was standing on a higher pillar behind me wearing a large smile. He couldn't believe that I was so off guard. He did the same thing that I wanted to do to him before.

Without warning he jumped me from behind and we both rolled our bodies tangled together down the ramp. Logan ended up being on top of me when we reached the bottom and I was below him.

We were both laughing our heads off. As Logan was starting to pick himself up a look came upon my face. Lifting up my back a little bit to get closer to him I put one of my hands to the back of his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Turning his head he was looking at me with widened eyes he didn't expect what I had just did but my face was nothing like his at the time. My eyes were soft and glittering with a beautiful matching smile to go with it. His face softened up as well and we both brought ourselves together in a kiss.

The doors opened as soon as it happened and we immediately broke apart. Beast stopped short when he saw the two of us on the floor and he was completely embarrassed. "Uh am I interrupting?"

"No we were just leaving," said Wolverine. He helped me off the floor and the two of us walked out together.

We headed for our rooms to get a good night's sleep. We said good night and gave each other a kiss before we went into them. Logan went to sleep on the spot while I stayed up a little bit and read a book. I actually fell asleep reading it.

I woke up from the sun light hitting my face gleaming through the window. Yawning I put my book on a night stand and got out of bed. Getting on my slippers I walked down the corridors for the kitchen. I was hungry and needed something to eat.

Beast was inside drinking coffee when I got there. He was in a very cherry mood. He said "Good morning my dear Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Beast," I said, smiling.

"I hope I didn't intrude last night," said Beast.

"Don't worry Beast, you weren't Logan was just helping me out with some training that's all," I said, reassuring him.

I now took a sip of my own coffee. Right then Nightcrawler appeared hanging from the ceiling. "Hello," he said.

I nearly choked on my drink. Even though I had been living with him for many months I still couldn't get used to him transporting in unannounced like that. "Kurt don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Nightcrawler did a front flip and landed next to me by the counter as I was drinking my coffee. He said "Sorry fraulen, I didn't mean to startle you."

I swallowed down the rest of my coffee and put the mug in the sink to be washed out. "Do you want anything, Kurt," I asked.

"No, I'm just fine I actually came in to tell you guys to move for the entrance hall. We're going there to open presents under the tree," he said.

It then occurred to me that I had forgotten what day it was completely, it was Christmas morning. "Oh man I totally forgot its Christmas."

Beast grabbed a newspaper coffee still in hand. "Can't keep everyone waiting let's go," he said.

Kurt nodded his head and took my arm along with Hanks. He transported us into the entrance hall so that we didn't have to walk all the way there.

Everybody else came only a few minutes after we did. The Professor took his place by the fireplace in his hover chair and Logan took his place in his. I sat down on the floor next to him and leaned against his legs.

The others were already digging into their presents as if they were kids again although an occasional present was given to the Professor. We all had a present for him and he seemed to enjoy all of them. He thanked us all greatly when he saw what they were.

I gave Logan his present my gift to him. Logan opened it and paused when he saw what was inside the box. He took out his present a nice new leather jacket. I could only afford a used one but it still looked nice to him. He held it up to get a better look at it and turned it so that he could look at both sides. After a few seconds he looked down at me and gave me a smile. He took one of my hands and gave it a gentle kiss. "Thank you Silverstream," he said.

I smiled up at him and laid the side of my head on his knee.

The others enjoyed my presents to them as well especially Jubilee and Rogue. I had gotten some new gloves for Rogue so she could wear them around because of her absorption power and as a bonus they were in her favorite color.

Jubilee seemed to like the CD that I had bought for her as well. I didn't see any presents for me but I didn't mind much about this.

I put on one of my beautiful smiles. I said "I'm glad everyone liked their gifts I worked very hard to find them."

"Now it's our turn to give you yours," said Scott.

I blinked my eyes a few timed and looked around the tree. There wasn't anything there for me.

Jean said "This is your first Christmas as an x-man so we wanted to make it extra special. We all decided to get you the same thing it was Logan's idea."

"Oh well then where it is," I asked.

"It's in the city and since Bobby had nothing better to do we told him to get it for us in the city," said Jean.

"Oh so that's why he's not here I was wondering if he left for home," I said.

Logan said "No he hadn't the Professor insisted that he'd go get it before he left for home."

"How did he know what to get," I asked. "The Professor planted the image in his mind so that he would be able to know what it was," said Beast.

"So when will he arrive with it?" Right when I said that a horn honked from outside and not long after that Bobby came in through the doors.

Logan said "Where is it?"

"In the car," said Bobby.

"Well then go get it," said Logan.

Making a face Bobby left for the car. He came back moments later with a small dove in his hands.

"How beautiful," I said. "Hold out your arm," said Logan.

I did as I was told and held out my arm.

Bobby let go of the dove and it flew toward me. Only it didn't land where we thought it would. Instead of landing on my arm it went for my shoulder. Using its little feet the dove moved closer to me and rubbed her head against my cheek.

"Do you like her," asked Jubilee.

"Oh I love her," I said. I tickled her under the beak she seemed to really like that from me.

Bobby went over to the Professor and held out his hand. "I'd better get going it's a long way home and I need to get a taxi."

"I'll drive you there I need to bring a letter to the post office anyway," said Jubilee.

Jubilee left her place on the floor and went outside with Bobby.

Logan and I watched them drive away from the mansion. We could see that Jubilee was speeding away as usual.

Gambit and Rogue came up from behind us. The two of them started laughing at what they were seeing.

Gambit said "Man Jubilee's going to give Bobby a heart attack."

"Let's hope so," said Scott.

"Scott!" Cyclopes raised his hands defensively in front of him. "It was a joke," he said.

We all laughed at that even the Professor and we all had fun with the rest of our Christmas day. Cleaning up the mess that we made while opening presents wasn't very fun.

This was a very good Christmas for me this year. The only presents I used to get on Christmas were from my grandmother and now she was gone. Next to the gifts that she used to give me this dove was the best of them all, she was so very sweet.

Storm agreed that she could put her in green house. That would give her room to fly around whenever it was told cold out for her.

By the look of things she was already very fond of me. It was obvious because of all the nuzzling she was doing at my neck and the treats she was asking from me. We even made a perch for her inside of there.

I quickly figured out a name for her. In the sunlight her wings shined like silver. That's because most of her body was a dark brown while the edges of her wings were white. But as I said before they shined like silver in the sunlight. So I decided to name her Silverwings and everyone one agreed with that. I got to thinking that with the right kind of training Silverwings might just be the perfect partner for me in battle.


	9. Chapter 9

Mutant Heart and Mutant Soul Chapter 9

Winter was now over and spring was starting to emerge. The frost was starting to melt and all of the animals were starting to come out again.

While winter passed by Silverwings and I became very close. She hardly left my side or more precisely my shoulder. The only time she left me alone was when I was in the danger room training with the others.

My progress was now so much that I was even watching over Jubilee when she was doing her training. During winter I had moved my things into Logan's quarters and we've been quite comfortable since then.

I was doing the food shopping in down town New York City that day. I was in one of the few stores that actually welcomed mutants and the owner was a very kind, generous man to my people.

The owner was an Arabian man and he smiled at me when I went inside. I always did my food shopping here because of how he was with mutants. Fortunately, for us he could speak English and not any other language. Once I was done getting the food I needed I went over to the cash register and paid for it. He even helped me load it up in the jeep.

As I was driving through New York City I was moving closer to a construction site when I heard a lot of yelling and shouting. Curious, I pulled over the jeep to investigate. Most of the workers were grouped together arguing with each other.

"What's eating the hard hats," I said, going over and speaking to one of them.

One of the workers said "Looks like they got replaced by some foreign guy they think he's a mutant."

I turned my head in the direction he was pointing and saw what all of the fuss was about. Some of the others workers were making fun of the guy standing with their boss.

"Hey, Mike, you better make sure supper Russia here doesn't malfunction," one of them shouted.

The five employees that were in front burst out laughing when this was said. The boss named Mike finished giving the new guy direction about what to do so the new guy went into the worn out building he was supposed to knock down.

Silverwings was starting to get a little irritated on my shoulder. I couldn't blame her, I was starting to feel the same way she was. I stroked her neck trying to calm her down.

"I know girl," I said. "I know." I moved closer to the building to get a better look at this guy.

The worker I was talking to got a little nervous when he saw what I was doing. He said "Uh, Miss, I wouldn't do that."

"Don't worry," I said, calmly, "I'll be fine."

Then the construction workers seemed to stop laughing. We were seeing the exact same thing. The foreigner seemed to be transforming inside of the building.

I moved down even closer to it, but just as I reached its entrance there came three loud bangs coming from inside. Next thing I knew the building was starting to crumble down to the ground. I screamed and got out of the way with Silverwings twittering madly on my shoulder.

The construction workers were speechless a man that seemed to have his whole body made of steel walked out of the wreckage to make matters even more amazing he was 7.5 feet tall.

"What the heck," one of them shouted.

This stranger made of steel headed for the man in charge of the whole operation.

"Your building is crushed," he said. A moment later the man of steel transformed back into his regular self. His outer layer turned back into normal skin. "Anymore today?"

The boss Mike seemed to be very happy with his work.

Mike said "Great job. What did you say your name was again?" Mike gave this guy a pat on the shoulder and handed him a wrap of money from his pocket.

"I am Calluses from Russia," answered the mutant. Calluses took the money and pocketed it in his shirt. His chest and arm muscles stretched his white t-shirt and that made it the perfect place to stash the money.

The other workers weren't happy about their boss giving Calluses that wrap of cash. Looks of anger appeared on their faces.

"His name is mutant scam and that's our money," one shouted. His fellow workers made shouts of agreement at what their comrade said and went to gang up on Calluses.

As they were moving toward him I realized that the name Calluses rang a bell in my head.

"Where have I heard that name before," I said. A second later it came to me and my eyes widened when I realized who this guy was. "Oh man, now I remember."

Calluses was the mutant the others went to help out in Russia that one time months ago.

The construction workers were ready to raise their fists to Calluses when their boss Mike stepped in. He moved in front of his workers so that they wouldn't be able to lay a hand on Calluses. He raised his hands telling them to stay where they were.

Mike said "Leave him alone he got the job done. You guys can clean up."

"We're not working for any mutant lover," shouted the construction workers.

Calluses was getting very confused to him he hadn't done anything wrong.

He said "What's wrong? Was my job no good?"

The only thing that wasn't good here was these construction workers.

Mike gave him a reassuring look, saying "No, no they wanted to crush uh knock over the building."

Hearing this Calluses quickly tried to make peace with the other workers. He said "Comrades let us all work together."

Unfortunately, these guys weren't going to make things easy for him.

One of them who was already in a bulldozer oh wait scratch that last bit it was a cement truck started its engine and sped straight for Calluses. The other workers along with their boss got out of the way, but Calluses stayed where he was. The only thing he did was change back into his shining steel form.

The construction worker inside jumped out of his seat just as the truck was going to hit Calluses. But when it did hit him it settled the question I had of how string that armor of his was. As soon as the truck made contact with his body the whole front of the vehicle got completely destroyed and he didn't even move. The construction workers were just as amazed as I was.

"Did you see that," said one man.

"Didn't even faze him," another said.

Calluses moved closer to the one that had jumped out of the truck to see if he was injured.

The guy was now too scared to let Calluses even get near him. "Ah, let me go," he screamed, getting up and running away.

Now Calluses was very confused he couldn't see what the problem was. He lifted his arms a little bit in his confusion. He said "Now you run away. What I have done wrong?"

Mike put a hand on his shoulder, saying "You didn't do anything wrong, my friend. But maybe you should call it a day."

"Idea is good, don't want to cause no trouble," agreed Calluses.

So Calluses walked away from the construction site and the other workers. A thought now occurred to me seeing it as good one I went put into action my plan. Calluses had gone back to his usual form without all of the steel.

Reaching him I tapped him on the back. I wasn't tall enough to reach his entire shoulder he was so big that I only just made it.

"Excuse me," I said.

Calluses stopped walking and turned to me when I spoke to him. "Yes," he said.

I said "I saw what happened back there."

Calluses was shaking his head at my words, saying "These Americans are very strange people."

"Not all Americans are like that," I said. Now my face turned serious and I asked him the question that was on my mind. "Listen Calluses, do you know a group of mutants called the x-men?"

A look of surprise appeared on his face when I said this to him.

He said "Yes, I do, but how would you know that?"

Smiling, I said "Because I'm friends with them actually I'm one of them. If you like I can take you to go see them they live just outside the city."

Now it was his turn to smile down at me.

He said "I'd very much like that, thank you."

So I let him over to the jeep and I drove us back to the mansion.

Once we got there I parked the jeep inside the garage and took the groceries out of the back. Calluses took the bags out of my hands and took them in his. "Let me help you with this," he said.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that," I said.

The two of us went inside and walked into the kitchen. When we did I took the groceries, put them down on the counter, and I started putting them into the refrigerator.

"Where is everybody," asked Calluses, looking around the place.

I said "They're probably around there were here when I left for the city."

Right on cue Nightcrawler appeared in the kitchen. This caused me to scream and Silverwings to fly away from me and onto Calluses.

"Silverstream, I didn't know you were back," said Nightcrawler.

I said "I'm not surprised. Do you know if the Professor is home?"

"As a matter of fact I do he's up in his study," answered Nightcrawler.

It was then that Nightcrawler noticed Calluses in the room. "What's he doing here," he asked, surprised.

I said "Calluses will tell you while you're taking him up to see the Professor. Xavier must've sensed his presence by now and wants to see him."

Nightcrawler let out a sigh of defeat, he knew when he was beaten. "Let's go Calluses," he said.

Nightcrawler put his hand on his shoulder, but just when he did Silverwings went into action. She went into the air and attacked Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler had to defend himself with his arms.

"Owe," said Nightcrawler, "I said I was sorry, Silverwings stop. Silverstream call her off."

"Silverwings come here," I said. Silverwings did as I said and I gave her a small piece of bread to reward her. "There you go, that's a good girl." I now gently stroked her back and she arched it so that I could scratch her favorite spot there.

Nightcrawler said "You always spoil her, Silverstream, you really shouldn't be doing that."

"Say that again Nightcrawler and I'll just have to set her on you again," I warned.

Nightcrawler knew that I meant it so he left with Calluses. I now went back to putting the groceries away.

Silverwings pecked at the window to go outside.

"Ok, Silverwings, just give me a minute," I said.

But Silverwings wouldn't have any of this she hopped away from the window and moved over to me. When she did she started to peck at my hand.

I immediately yanked my hand away from her in order to keep it away from her beak. I said "Hey now stop that." Next moment I had opened the window for her and she flew right out. "You're welcome," I said. I left the window open just in case she wanted to come back in while I was still in there.

I finished putting the groceries away so I took out the soda. I closed the window and left the kitchen all together.

I went to look for Logan. I eventually found him on the basket ball course. He was shooting some hoops with Gambit and Jubilee.

Jubilee was in possession of the ball at the time. She said "You guys can't catch me." She dribbled the ball around them and headed for the basket.

But Logan managed to take it away from her. He said "Nice try, half pint."

A stubborn look appeared on Jubilees face and she went to try to get the ball back. Logan passed the ball and now Gambit went to shoot the ball in the basket. He made a clean shot into it. Gambit made a fist and punched it into the air. The two of them gave each other high fives.

Jubilee wasn't happy about this. She said "Not fair, it's two against one."

"Sorry Jubilee, but you're just going to have to deal with it," said Gambit.

Gambit threw the ball at Jubilee and the game started all over again. This time Jubilee shot the ball at the basket but unfortunately it bounced off and missed it. Instead of going in it bounced into the hands of Logan and he headed for the other side of the court. Jubilee went chasing after him to get that ball.

I agreed with Jubilee when it came to this game the boys definitely had an unfair advantage. I drank the rest if my soda and threw it into the recycle. A moment later I had run onto the basket ball court to help Jubilee out.

Right when Logan was about to slam dunk the ball into the basket I took it from him. "Hey," he said.

I dribbled the ball down the court and easily got it around Gambit. I passed it to Jubilee and she shot it inside of the basket. Jubilee and I gave each other high fives.

I turned to the boys, saying "Now it's a fair game."

We finished the rest of the game and because it was now a two on two game it was a lot more fun. We still lost but we weren't far behind the boys. Jubilee and I made faces at the boys when they won. The two of us came up with an idea to get back at them.

I said "Fine then you has won, but you have to cook us lunch."

There was silence for a few seconds and then the boys thought I was joking so they burst out laughing. They didn't think I was serious about this, but then they saw my face that all changed.

"You're serious," Logan said.

I said "Yes, I am."

"Sorry ladies, no way," Gambit said.

Logan said "We won the game so you have to cook for us."

We both said "No way!"

The four of us now got into an argument and this time Jubilee and I eventually won out. So the four of us went inside and the guys were the ones that made lunch.

While we were eating Logan looked up from his food. He said "So how was the city today?"

"The same as usual, but I did meet somebody near a construction site," I said.

This caught their interest.

"Really, who was it," asked Jubilee.

"If I remember correctly I think his name is Calluses," I said.

Logan and Jubilee choked on their food and Gambit spat out his soda. I had to duck to make sure it wouldn't be able to hit me. I patted Logans back trying to help get that clump of food out of his throat. Jubilee said "Calluses, you saw Calluses?"

I nodded my head and said "Not only that, but I brought him here to the mansion. He's up stairs with Nightcrawler talking to the Professor right now."

As fast as lightning the three of them were out of their seats and they all ran out of the kitchen. I stayed where I was eating the rest of my lunch. I didn't know that the window was open until Silverwings appeared on my shoulder.

"There you are, Silverwings, I was wondering where you were," I said, softly.

I gave Silverwings a piece of small left over bread as a treat. She ate it with pleasure as I was throwing the rest of it into the garbage and the plates into the sink.

I was calm about Calluses being her, but the three of them were going crazy about it.

Jubilee said "Why didn't he tell us he was here?"

"I don't know," said Gambit.

"We're his friends he should have told us when he was in the city," said Jubilee.

"Well we're about to find out," Gambit said. He was the one that knocked on the door to get inside. Without even an answer the three of them burst into the room.

Inside they saw the Professor, Calluses, and Nightcrawler looking right at them.

Hands on hips, Jubilee said "And when were you going to tell us that you were coming to visit?"

Calluses held up his hands in defense. He said "I call you, but Silverstream found me first."

This caused Jubilee to relax her face and position. Logan now turned to the Professor with a questioning look and the Professor responded with a simple nod. Logan turned to Calluses while the Professor turned to Nightcrawler. The Professor gave him a hand signal and Nightcrawler used his power to disappear from the room.

Logan said "Calluses, we have a lot to talk about."

Calluses didn't protest, he just followed the three of them out of the room while the Professor stayed where he was he had some things that needed to be done.

As soon as the four of them were out of there Calluses was bombarded with questions and he answered them.

Calluses said "Well things are going well in Russia only that my family had money problems back home. So to help my family I needed to come to America to get work. I found job as construction worker here in the city. Doing job when I ran into your friend."

"A construction worker," questioned Jubilee. "That sounds like a good job for you, Calluses."

Calluses nodded at what Jubilee said, saying "That was when I met your friend Silverstream. She is nice girl."

Logan said "Yes, she is."

"She got me out of how you say a jam. Some of the other workers were saying that I take their money. But I didn't do anything wrong I did what I was told," Calluses said.

Logan said "By the sound of things you didn't do anything wrong."

"I agree," Jubilee said.

Gambit said "It sounds like those other workers were the ones in the wrong here."

It was then that Logan got to thinking and he was rubbing his chin in great thought. He said "Do you have any place to stay, Calluses?"

Calluses was somewhat surprised by this, but he still answered the question. He said "I have gotten an apartment somewhere in Brooklyn downtown New York. It's close to where my job is so it is easier for me to get there. Also, with a much shorter time limit."

"If you had called us we would have let you have one of our spare rooms," said Jubilee. "There's always some around here."

"She's right you know," Gambit said. Then suddenly Gambits eyes widened and he looked at the watch on his arm. "Oh no, Rogue is going to kill me." Gambit ran down the corridor.

"Gambit, where are you going," asked Jubilee.

"I'm late I need to find Rogue," answered Gambit.

Jubilee didn't get to say anything else because Gambit ran around a corner and out of sight.

Jubilee was shaking her head with a smile on her face. A minute later she turned to the others. She said "Well I'd better go, too, I need to go into the city for a new CD player."

"Do you mind taking me to Brooklyn, Jubilee? I need to head home anyway," Calluses said.

Jubilee said "Of course I can, come on." Jubilee made a gesture with her arm and she went down the other end of the corridor with Calluses leaving Logan there standing all alone.

Instead of leaving the mansion himself he went to go see what I was doing. I was in the library reading one of my favorite books and Silverwings was flying around the room looking at everything. Right now she was perched on one of the shelves grooming her wings. She was the first one to hear Logan coming before he even reached the door. When it opened Silverwings flew down from her perch on the shelf and went down to meet Logan as he walked in.

Logan actually had to duck in order to make sure that he wouldn't get hit on the head by her. "Whoa, watch it there," he said. Logan held out his hand and let her flutter down onto his fingers.

I was watching this from an arm chair with a smile on my face. Logan looked back at me with that same smile. Slowly he came over to me with Silverwings still on his hand but not for long. Once they were close enough Silverwings flew off of Logan's fingers and onto my shoulder.

"That's a good girl," I said.

Silverwings then went back to grooming her feathers. I smiled down at her as Logan took the seat opposite me.

Without looking up, I said "Where has Calluses gone?"

"He's gone back to the city with Jubilee," said Logan. "He needed a ride back to his apartment and she need to get a new CD player so she offered to give him a ride." After a slight pause he said something else with a smile. "He has a death wish."

I let out a giggle at what he said and he let out a chuckle when he heard me giggle. He loved the sound of my voice whenever I laughed out loud. Logan let out a slight yawn and used one of his hands to cover it. Unfortunately for him he couldn't hide anything from my eyes.

"Are you tired," I asked.

Logan shook his head, saying "No, it must have been from the entire basket ball we played outside."

"I'm surprised at you Logan out of all of the fights you get into I never expected you to get tired from a single basket ball game," I said, eyes twinkling.

"That's only sometimes, Silverstream," Logan said.

I said "Only when you wear yourself out." Silverwings bobbed her head up and down. I let out another giggle when she did, saying "And Silverwings agrees with me." Silverwings let out a little peep as if to say "yes" to me.

Logan now got out of the chair. He said "Well I'm going to have a little work out in the gym you know where to find me." Logan now left the library and I went back to my book.

Silverwings decided to take a nap so she put her head under her wing and went to sleep. When she woke up she found herself inside a bush on a small branch inside Storms greenhouse.

I was around the mansion looking for Logan. I had put some bird food inside the room for her so that she would be able to eat if she got hungry. I was checking for Logan in every place in the mansion that I could think of. I couldn't even find him in out room he usually lifted some of his weights in there. But like he said before he was in the gym working out.

Logan was using one of his punching bags for his work out. He was punching it so hard that it looked like he was trying to kill it.

I covered my mouth with my hands to cover my giggles. Only when I had them under control did I take my hand from my mouth and spoke up. I said "Logan stop punching the bag so hard you're going to kill it."

Logan held the bag in place as it swung toward him. He was catching his breath from all of the punching he was doing before I came in. He said "I have to stay in shape Silverstream you don't want me to get hurt or worse killed in battle now do you."

I gaped at him and rushed to his side. I gave him a hard slap on the arm when I reached him. "How dare you say that to me you know I don't want either of those things to happen," I said.

"I know that, Silver, you really shouldn't take these things so seriously," said Logan.

"If I wasn't so serious then where would you be," I retorted. "Probably lying in the hospital I bet."

"Well then let's find out shall we," said Logan.

The two of us had a fencing match together and I was the one that claimed victory in our match. I had gotten Logan in perfect position and I used my sword to trip him up. Caught in an unfortunate state Logan wasn't expecting how good I was at this so he was easy to get onto one of the mats on the floor. Right when that happened I brought the point of my sword to the tip of his nose. A look of astonishment was on his face as he looked up at me.

I had a huge grin on my face looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. I said "It seems that I have won." My voice almost broke with laughter, but I managed to hold it in.

I sheathed my sword and helped Logan back onto his feet.

Logan said "I never knew you could do that with a sword."

"You'd be surprised of what I can do, Logan," I said.

Logan looked outside and saw the sun was nearly set. He took a towel and laid it over his shoulders and wrapped one of his arms around my own. "Come on, Silver, let's go down to dinner," he said. Logan walked me out of the gym.

Since most of us were already out in the city except for the other couple Jean and Scott along with the Professor and Storm the dinner we had that night was smaller than usual. Logan was starting to smell a little bit since he hadn't taken a shower after his work out in the gym. The rest of us weren't happy by it because it interfered with our meal. I put a napkin to my nose a couple of times to try and block the smell from my own nostrils. The others tried to do the same and keep Logan from noticing it at the same time.

I was heading up the stairs in the entrance hall when the door opened and Jubilee came waltzing in. Actually I wouldn't say waltzing in it was more like dancing in. Jubilee was listening to her CD player through her head phones and she was dancing also jumping to its music as she came in. She used a foot to kick the door shut.

Leaning on the railing I watched her make a fool of herself since she thought no one was watching. Eventually she did and Jubilee immediately turned scarlet when she saw me. I was doing my best to keep a straight face with her. The humor in this situation was almost unbearable.

"You missed dinner," I said. Jubilee said "I ate out."

"Next time tell us when you're going to be late, Jubilee," I said.

"Sorry, just didn't think about it," she said.

I said "Then next time tell us, you had me worried when you didn't show up."

"All right, I'm going to have a snack," said Jubilee. She then headed for the kitchen to get something to eat while I headed the rest of the way up and headed for my quarters.

Logan and I got to our room at the same time. He was in his robe it seems that he did take a shower after all.

"Jubilees back," I said.

"That's good," stated Logan, "she shouldn't have stayed out so late."

"That's what I told her," I said.

The two of us now went into our room and changed into our pajamas. For Logan it was his boxers and for me it was my nightgown. Logan did a loud yawn when he got into bed next to me. I smiled at him and said "Told you, you were tired."

"All right, I can't argue with that," said Logan.

I said "At least try to sleep late for once you need your rest."

"Don't count on it," said Logan, grinning. He turned off his light and mine as well. Next moment we were kissing lying down in our bed together.

Summer was now here and so was my birthday. I was now twenty two and Logan was going to take me somewhere special for the occasion. That morning Logan said that he had a little surprise for me so I asked him what it was. He wouldn't tell me, he only said that I'd have to wait and see. We took his new car he had bought it only a few days ago. He said that he had bought it just for what he was about to do.

So that morning Logan packed our bags into the trunk of his car and the two of us were driving away.

Half of the day passed by when we were almost there we were driving through a road that was going through a large forest area. Logan was the one driving the entire time. I brought my hand to the opposite side of his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Logan caste a sidelong glance at me with a smile on my face when I kissed him. After that I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder the rest of the way with a hand on his chest. After a few more minutes Logan turned into a dirt road that brought us deeper into the forest.

"Logan, where are we going," I said.

He said "You'll see." Logan just drove up the road and through the trees.

It wasn't long before we came to our destination.

My eyes widened when I saw it. I said "Oh Logan it's beautiful." What I was looking at was a beautiful cabin. It was just the right size for the two of us. I turned to Logan and said "So this is what you've been hiding from me."

"I was saving it as a surprise for you," he said.

I said "That's so sweet." I gave him another kiss on the cheek when I said this to him.

Logan parked the car just a couple of feet away from the cabin and the two of us got out of the car. Logan went to get our bags while I took a look outside the cabin. By the look of things this cabin was here a while, but still in good shape.

"Do you like it, darling," asked Logan, hesitant.

"Oh I love it," I said.

He said "Well you're going to love it even more."

I turned to him with a questioning look on my face.

Logan took a pocket knife out of his pocket and walked over to the door. When he did he started to carve something into its wood. It took me a moment to realize what it was and when I did a smile was on my face. Logan was done in less than a minute. He took a step back and I was able to see what he had carved on the door. It was a heart and inside of it was our names Logan and Silverstream. Logan turned to me his arms held out and I jumped straight into them. Once that happened we kissed each other's arms.

Unfortunately, this happy moment wasn't going to last.

Suddenly the door opened wide and the person we least expected was standing in the doorway, it was Sabertooth. With a roar he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I yelped when he grabbed me his grip was that hard. This was unexpected so Logan wasn't able to hang onto me.

When Sabertooth was pulling me away inside the cabin Logan tried to take my other arm but missed by a mile. Lucky for us that Silverwings wasn't here because I wouldn't want her getting hurt by this guy.

Logan tried to get me away from Sabertooth. but it didn't work. To make things even worse Sabertooth used his other arm to shove Logan into the air and he landed on a wooden table. The table broke on impact because of the strength behind it.

"Logan," I shrieked. I turned to Sabertooth but as I was about to use my power on him he stopped me before I could do it. He threw me into the air and I hit one of the logged walls. I hit the floor a second later, but I couldn't get up the wind was knocked out of me.

Logan had gotten back into his feet ready to fight Sabertooth and defend me his claws were now out.

Sabertooth had a very wicked grin on his face. He said "What's the matter, Wolverine, can't take care of your woman."

Logan was at his edge now he didn't know how much longer he could hold back his anger.

I was trying to crawl over to the door, but I only made it behind Sabertooth. "Logan, he's crazy," I said. I passed out just after I said that.

Logan let out a loud growl when he saw that I had passed out. He said "You're gonna pay for hurting her Creed."

"Fat chance runt and when I'm done with you I'll finish off you little girlfriend here," said Sabertooth.

That did it for Logan and with a roar he attacked.

Sabertooth managed to dodge out of the way of Wolverines claws. Fortunately, he wasn't able to evade them for long. Logan managed to get the best of Sabertooth at one point and he made his mark on his chest. Sabertooth only flinched a little bit when this happened but he fought back.

The two of them were now locked hand to hand with each other. Somehow Logan was able to get Sabertooth outside of the cabin which was good for Logan this put them on equal ground. They were trying to kill each other. At one point Sabertooth had Logan completely at his mercy.

Sabertooth held up his hand and flexed his fingers ready to strike. He said "Good bye, Wolverine."

Suddenly, just as he was about to strike, Silverwings came out of nowhere and attacked Sabertooth in the face with her talons. Sabertooth let out a howl of pain and got off of Logan. Logan couldn't believe his eyes Silverwings had followed us all the way from the mansion and now she was defending us.

While Sabertooth was distracted Logan took his chance to attack again. But this time he used a more hands on approach. He jabbed his claws into Sabertooths belly with all of his might. Sabertooth let out a howl of pain even greater than before. Logan gave him a punch and sent him flying. Logan's regeneration powers were now working over time in his body. He needed all of his strength to keep on fighting.

This fight eventually brought them into parts of the forest away from the cabin. The place this fight brought them was at the top of a waterfall. Seeing that Logan was now handling the situation Silverwings flew off to look for me. As Sabertooth and Logan reached the edge of the water fall the unexpected happened. The edge of it couldn't support their weight so it crumbled beneath them.

Letting out yells the two of them fell off the cliff. Logan grabbed onto a branch just a second after he started to fall. Sabertooth just clung onto the side of the falls with his fingers he had nothing to hang onto. Today just wasn't his day the piece of the cliff he was hanging onto broke under his grip.

"Ah," shouted Sabertooth. He fell a hundred feet and into the falls.

Logan didn't know where Sabertooth landed only that he was gone. Logan now had a problem of his own the branch was starting to break his weight was too much for it. There wasn't anything else for him to hang onto he was a goner in his eyes.

A moment later the branch broke and he was falling down to his death or so he thought.

A hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist just as the branch broke in his hands. Logan looked up and saw with astonishment on his face that his savior was me. "Silverstream," he said.

I was hanging onto him with all my might and with a great effort I pulled him back up. Logan had to help me out a little bit there by pushing up with his feet. When I pulled him up and away from the edge we were both out of breath.

Logan turned to me with a wary look on his face. He said "But I saw you pass out."

"I did, but I woke up to Silverwings pecking at my face she was the one that led me to you," I said.

Right on cue Silverwings flew down to us and landed on my chest. She peeped in order to get our attention.

This caused us to laugh and we couldn't stop for a few seconds. Once we got ourselves under control we headed back to the cabin. When we got there we checked out the damage. There wasn't much there only the table was broken.

Logan said "A nice start to our vacation now wasn't it?"

The gloomy look on my face changed to one with a smile.

Logan picked up our bags that were sitting outside our door and walked inside. He put them down next to the dresser and went to see if he'd be able to fix the table. He knelt down in front of it to see if he would be able to fix it.

I went up behind him and waited for him to finish. "How bad is it," I said.

Logan let out a sigh and turned to me. He said "It's bad but I think I can fix it. I'm just happy nothing else got broken."

"How long will it take to fix," I asked.

"I don't know it might take a few hours or a day or two," answered Logan.

I said "Well the sooner you finished it the sooner we can have some fun." I leaned down and gave Logan a kiss on the forehead. "You should get started." I moved away from him and over to our suitcases to start unpacking our things.

It took Logan nearly three hours to fix the table. It took me less than half that time to unpack our belongings. Once I was done with my job I put together one of our fishing poles and went to go fishing. There was food and a stove for the food we already had, but I decided to go out fishing anyway.

I went back down to the river that was connected to the water fall. I went to the top of it to try out my luck there instead of going down to the bottom. Just to be safe I stayed well away from the edge of the falls we didn't want another repeat of what had happened this morning.

For the next hour a half I was fishing there by myself with only Silverwings for company. Unfortunately, the only thing I was able to catch was a few miniature sized flounder. I had put them in a small basket Logan had brought with us and I tried to catch some more. It wasn't long before I gave up and headed back with the fish I had already caught.

Logan was done making the table by then he was carving something from a piece of wood with his claws well one of them at least. When I entered the cabin I looked at the table and saw that it was almost as good as it was before. You could hardly see the damaged spots anymore.

"That was quick," I said.

He said "It was easier than I thought even without my tools I finished quickly."

I brought my basket of fish over to the stove and put it down next to it.

"What did you catch," he said.

I said "Not much just some small flounder."

"We have food in the refrigerator and cabinets, it'll last us," said Logan. He didn't even look up as he said this to me. His attention was focused on the object he was carving in the wood.

I cocked my head in interest wondering what he was making. It was going to have to wait because I have to write to them as soon as we got here and that was what I was going to do.

There was a small deck by the window with a pen and some paper on it. A corner of my mouth went out in half a smile when I saw this. It seemed that Logan brought out some other things from our bags while I was gone. I took up the pen and started writing the letter. It didn't take me long to do so. I was a fast writer and the letter was a full page long. Only when it was done did I put down the pen.

Suddenly, I then realized that I didn't have a way to send the letter and then it hit me. I turned to Silverwings with the same smile I had before. My idea was to give the letter to Silverwings and have her fly it back to the mansion.

I held out my hand to her, saying "Come here, girl." Immediately she jumped off of my shoulder and onto my hand a moment later I had brought him down onto the desk. "Stay girl." She did what she was told and stayed where she was she didn't even move. I folded the letter up and put it in a small envelope. Next I tied it onto one of her legs and opened the window. I stroked her back and gave her a kiss on the head. "You know where to do," I said. Silverwings let out a peep and flew into the air heading back to the mansion.

Once she was out of sight I closed the window and went to see how Logan was doing. Logan was almost finished with his carving and I could finally tell what the image he was making. The object was a small falcon or some kind of bird I couldn't tell what kind it was but it was still beautiful.

"Oh, a falcon," I said.

Logan finished putting the finishing touches on the carving and handed it to me. "For you," he said.

I took the falcon into my hands and looked it over. The details on it were just magnificent. I didn't know Logan was capable of making anything like this. "Logan it's beautiful," I said.

He smiled up at me, saying "I knew you'd love it."

Logan now started to notice something, the sun was starting to get lower in the sky. A moment later he had gone outside to check something. Next thing I knew Logan was shouting at me from outside.

He shouted "Silverstream better start cooking dinner I'm going out for some more firewood I'll be back soon!"

"How much is left," I asked.

"Just enough to cook our dinner," answered Logan.

"All right, come back soon," I said. I could hear him walking away as he was heading into the forest.

While he was getting more wood I was making dinner. I took the fish out of the basket that I had them in. Next I started cutting them up getting them ready to be cooked. It took me a long time to get them ready for the frying pan. I had started cooking when I heard some noise coming from outside. It took me only a second to figure out it was Logan. He must've been bringing back the firewood that he gathered up. During this time I was adding some radishes to the fish to give it some more taste. I had only finished when Logan came in. He was carrying a few pieces of firewood.

I turned to him, saying "Dinner's almost ready."

"Good," said Logan, "I finished piling up the wood. I brought some in for when we need more for the stove."

"That was thoughtful of you, Logan," I said.

He now put them done in a corner of the cabin in case we needed them later on. Logan took his seat as I was setting the table for the two of us. He was looking down at his plate surprised at what I made.

Logan said "You made this, Silverstream?"

Hands on hips I raised my eyebrows at his words. "Do you see anyone else here," I said.

Logan let out a chuckle and we started eating our dinner. We didn't have any sweets with us so we couldn't have any desert. Instead I was checking the injuries that he had gotten while fighting Sabertooth. I shook my head when I saw them his healing powers were taking slower than usual.

Logan said "It's not that serious, Silverstream."

I slapped one of the large cuts that he had on his back as hard as I could. He let out a yelp when I did this to him. "Hey, what did you do that for," exclaimed Logan.

"I want you to stop taking these risks. Not even I'm worth it sometimes," I said.

"Don't say that, Silver," said Logan, "of course you are."

"I don't know," I said.

We both slept late the next day, we were that tired. I woke up and found that the sun was already high in the sky. I turned my head to Logan next to me and saw that he was still sleeping.

"Typical guy," I whispered. I moved a little closer to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the side of his face.

A moment later I took one of the sheets to cover my body as I got out of bed and went over to the window. By the suns position it wasn't even noon yet. I decided to go for a walk since he wasn't awake. I dropped the blanket and put it at the edge of the bed and went over to the dresser. I picked out some clothes and quickly put them on. Few minutes later I was outside waling on a path away from the cabin. The animal life was just starting to wake up even though it was almost the middle of the day.

Birds were chirping and chasing each other in the trees. I even saw some deer running through the woods. I thought that I saw Silverwings once or twice but it was only my imagination. Once time my stomach started growling so I turned around and headed back the way I came. Close to an hour later I reached the cabin.

I found Logan out of bed and fully dressed standing in the middle of the room with Silverwings staring at me on his shoulder. He was reading a piece of paper in his hand which I suspected was a response from someone back at the mansion. I closed the door behind me as I entered the room.

"From the mansion," I said.

Logan nodded his head at my question. He said "Yes it is." Then as he read deeper into the letter a shocked expression appeared on his face. Suddenly he let out a yell "Oh no!"

Logan dropped the letter and went straight for our bags. He opened them up and started throwing our stuff back into them.

"Logan, what are you doing," I said.

He said "We have to go now."

"Why," I asked.

"Read the letter and find out," said Logan.

Logan kept packing our things back into our bags. So since he was busy I picked up the letter and started reading it. It took me a few minutes to do so. Right when I was finished I wore the same expression Logan had on before.

I said "Oh my god." I then started packing with Logan.

Startled of my sudden movement Silverwings flew off of my shoulder and onto a chair. She was flapping her wings in distain at me.

The thing that got the two of us so startled is that the mansion was attacked by the Juggernaut. The worst part was that the Professor was terribly injured and unconscious, he still wasn't up yet.

"This is bad and just as we left too," I said.

He said "Looks like we're going to have to postpone our vacation."

"I'll second that," I said.

When we were done packing up our stuff again we put them back into the car. Later we were driving away as fast as we could. We drove this car this fast the entire way home Silverwings had to go under the seat so she wouldn't get blown away. We were lucky we didn't get a speed ticket on the way home. Because of how fast we were going we made it home in record time.

What we saw there really surprised us. We skidded to a stop in front of the mansions gates. Our mouth's dropped when we saw what had happened to the mansion.

Logan said "What the hell!"

The mansion was a wreck it was almost completely destroyed.

I put my hand on his shoulder, saying "There's not tome to lose."

Logan nodded and went through the gates. He moved the car closer to the mansion and he stopped a couple of feet in front of it.

Calluses was already started to repair the parts of the mansion that were destroyed. Right now he was repairing the front of it most of its led walls had to be put back up before the bricks. He was in his steel form using the strength that he got from it to put up the led walls. He heard us driving toward him and he moved over to us with the wall still in his hands. Logan and I got out of the car as soon as the car came to a stop a couple of feet away from Calluses.

I said "How bad is it?"

"Not good," said Calluses, "many parts of this place have been damaged will take much repair to fix it."

"Was anything damaged underground," I said.

He just shook his head. He said "No nothing is touched down there."

Now it was Logans turn to ask something. He said "What about the Professor? How is he?"

"There is no improvement in his condition," Calluses said.

Logan and I looked at each other and I knew that we were both thinking the same thing. We went back to the car and took out the bags that we had in the trunk.

"Come on Silverwings," I said.

Silverwings came out of her hiding place and flew around us stretching her wings while Logan and I went inside. Fortunately, the sleeping quarters of everyone in the mansion was undamaged so went to put our stuff back into our room. We dropped our bags there and went over to the infirmary.

The two of us found the Professor lying in one of the beds in the room. He was in the one all the way at the end of the infirmary.

Beast was standing next to the Professor looking at a piece of paper. He saw us as soon as we appeared in the doorway. "Ah you're back," he said.

Logan and I walked over to the Professor and Beast. We looked down at the Professors still form hoping that he would wake up right in front of us.

Logan turned to Beast, saying "Anything?"

Beast only shook his head. He said "There isn't any change he's the same as he was yesterday."

"How did Juggernaut get passed the security," asked Logan.

"Same as usual he just blasted right through it," said Beast.

While Beast and Logan were talking I couldn't take my eyes off of the Professor. To me it was hard to believe that someone so powerful could go down so easily. The urge to touch him was nearly unbearable so I gently brought one of my hands down onto his skin. The Professor didn't react when my hand touched his, he was definitely out of it. Thankfully he was still warm which meant that he wasn't dead.

"Professor, what did he do to you," I said. I moved my hand over to his head and put it to the side of his face. It was my turn to speak up to Beast. I said "How did this happen to him?"

Beast now turned to me. He said "The Professor was trying to reach into his brother. You know how he is he tries to reach into certain mutants and bring them over to our side. You know turn them into an x-man."

"Juggernaut is a bad case he shouldn't have bothered with him if you ask me," Logan said.

I said "He had to have his reasons Logan."

Logan let out a deep sigh, saying "If you say so Silver."

I said "How long will it take for him to recover?"

"I don't know," said Beast, "something like this is impossible to figure out his condition is very advanced. If it wasn't for his mind powers he'd be dead by now but there's one little problem."

"Really, what's that," I asked.

"Juggernaut is still loose somewhere we don't know where he is. Not even Cerebro can find him," he said.

Logan said "He must've gone back to Magneto. He's far too stupid to have come up with this alone."

"I agree he must've attacked us by Magnetos orders," I said.

Beast said "That is a possibility but right now we can't be sure."

"We should go after him," said Logan.

"No what, you need to do is help with the repairs," said Beast.

"What about the others," Logan said.

Beast said "They're out getting more material I want you two to go back up and help Calluses. Even though he's made of steel he still needs a hand."

Logan was about to protest again when I put a hand on his shoulder and steered him away from Beast.

On our way back out Silverwings could feel my discomfort so she tried to soothe me by rubbing her head against my neck. I cocked my head over her body giving her a huge with my head. "I know, girl, thank you," I said.

Once we were outside Logan let out his anger. He let out a loud tell and punched his fist into the ground. Logan just knelt there staring at the ground after a few seconds I thought I heard his sobbing. Hearing this I knelt down beside him wrapping my arms around his body to comfort him.

I said "He'll be all right, Logan. The Professor has always come back to us."

"I know that Silver," said Logan. Wolverine looked into the horizon toward the sun. He said "Juggernaut is gonna pay one way or another."

"We'll get him, dear, I just know we will," I said.

"And when we do I'll tear him to pieces," growled Logan.


End file.
